Devil Trigger Spider Style
by DealtShadow35
Summary: My Name is Naruto Uzuamki My "Father" Remarried a bitch and always took her side of shit without hearing my side So I ran away. But I ran into a fire demon spider know I am creating weapons and going to piss him off so much while getting women. I am good with the ladies. This will be fun
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***a gateway opens as blaze throws dealt out first because he's mad because dealt messed with the carrier's controls again***

 **P:Those controls should not be messed with**

 **D:you should know that i'm crazy and I get bored.**

 **P:And when you mess with the controls you are putting everyone's life at risk of death even yours.**

 **D:that sounds like fun me! *blaze forgets that reason doesn't work on dealt at times***

 **P:Let me put it this way In this form Phoenix energy will not only blow up but erase everyone in a of 1 hundred thousand mile radius from existence and change the fabric of space and time.**

 ***dealt had walk away while blaze was explaining all that***

 **P:Asshole**

 ***as a dead deer falls at Blaze's feet***

 **D:who wants deer! *come up to the dead deer as he starts removing the skin***

 ***Blaze just look like he is going to murder someone***

 **D:to reply of you said, no using your energy on whatsoever, just because i walk away, doesn't mean i didn't listen, so what do you want? The heart, the beast?**

 **P:At times you have a fucked up way of showing it**

 **D:and you should realize this long time ago, i'm not sane, i told you this many times before *cuts off the dead and starts a fire***

 **P:I really need to leave you with an alien race so you can fuck shit up for them. *Blaze right hand is on his head.***

 **D:sounds nice, so now what do you want? There's the leg, the eye, *cooking the deer***

 **P:Boneless. Make it some burgers**

—

 **Devil Trigger Spider Style**

 **Chapter 1**

At the village named Konoha

At Konoha, one of the main villagers of the five countries, to home the most talented ninjas, the White Fang, the three Sannins, and there's the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, who also the 4th Hokage, but it's not about him, it's about his son, his only son.

Namikage House

A young boy, age 5, with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes as he wearing a black shirt with a orange spiral on the center and what's more, the boy looks like his father, and what's more, he's being scolded by his mother, or rather his step mother as his birth mother had passed away on his day of birth or what he was told as the true story is that the boy's mother had disappeared without a trace, but back to the boy being scolded by his step mother.

The woman who has short brown hair with clothes of a housewife would wear, and there's nothing else but her pretty face and why she's scorded? Well he's being blame by his sister for breaking a flower vase.

"This is the 6th vase that you broken you misbehaving brat! Why can't you be like your little sister?!" said the woman who named is Kyochu Namikaze, the 2rd wife of Minato whom first wife disappeared, and behind her is a little girl with lighter shade of brown hair with blue eyes as her name is Yuiki Namikaze as she has this smirk as she knows that she's going away from his.

And finally the boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, he takes his birth mother's last name then his father's, as Naruto says "b-but I didn't do it, it was Yuiki honestly!" Smack the woman just smacked Naruto on his head "Don't lie to me you little brat."

After that Naruto just Snaps and he runs off outside after he says "fuck you old hag!" which angers Kyochu as she yells "I'm going to tell your father about this!" as she sees Naruto running off down the road.

As Naruto is running as he goes to his memories about how when he was 3, his father bring that woman home and she will be his new mother but then the little sister was born and things changed and so did his father as well, how Kyochu been filling his father about lies of his sister being so much better than him, Naruto never really called that woman mom he never saw her like that and make things worse, his father agreed with Kyochu, and to top it off, when his little sister able to walk and talk, she start breaking things and put the blame on him for something he didn't do.

He has had enough even his godmother tsunade does not like the bitch, and today was the last straw which is why he's running, because he can't be there anymore.

He just can't, he can't talk about this to anyone, not to his godmother and godfather as their always not in the village, not to his father as he would pick his step mother's or his sister's sides over his, his first and oldest.

Naruto ran to the forest of death but not at the entered, no, he's in the deepest parts of the forest, parts no one had exposed or return from, he knows this from the stories of that girl with purple hair and brown eyes, as there many believe the deeper parts of Forest houses Demons, or being are not of this world, but he's old enough to know that there are just stories, made up to scared kids not going into the forest….are they? 

Naruto doesn't know what to do as he stop running and start walking, He is looking around as he keep walking, hoping to found a way to get out of this story, because he's getting scared, then out of nowhere.

CRASH!

BOOM!

Thunder is heard as there dropping of rain as it start off lightly until it building up to more and more rain dropping down as there's a storm formed, Naruto does not care…

CRASH! BOOM!

Until a lightning strikes behind him and cause Naruto to start running once again and this time without any thought but one, get to safety, which he did as he sees a hollow tree which he course use for shelter until the storm passed, but since Naruto didn't take the time to check because, turns out the hollow tree has a hole and Naruto falls inside of it and soon found himself in a tunnel system and where it leads to? No one knows.

Naruto follows it as he rolling through the tunnels as the tunnels are getting bigger and bigger until finally, Naruto the young boy found himself in the center that connects to the tunnels.

"This place is huge" said Naruto after pick himself off after rolling around that seem like forever as he feels a bit dizzy and he needs a minute or few to recover from that, but however, he's not alone, as there's something hiding in the shadows, something massive, something demonic, as it sets its eyes on the young boy who is lost.

' **This is interesting, a human child, in my home away from home, and he looks just a easy prey for me snack on'** say the voice of the creature as it moving toward Naruto who doesn't seem to notice.

As Naruto who has his hand on his head and says "o-okay, I don't feel dizzy anymore, now I can found my way out of here" as he turns around and he bumps into something, and Naruto see of what it is and it's a leg, He sees a giant spider with flames on it, and what's more, it's not just a normal giant spider, it's a demon spider, "Great now I am about to be eaten Not like many people will come looking for me" say Naruto as he doesn't seem to be scared as the demon spider looks like that he got insulted which he did as he says " **don't you human child show no fear!? Or respect?! And just you know I'm a Ancient Fire Demon Spider! Now run in fear as someone with a right mind should do"**

"Why should I. My fucking asshole father really does not give a shit about me. My birth mother is missing, while my half sister and half mother are bitches. My half sister breaks things and blames it all on me and her whore of a mother gets on my case about it and my idiot of a father chooses their side without listening to my side. So I HAVE NO FATHER AND I WANT MY MOTHER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD" say Naruto as he laying it all on the demon spider as it well backing away as it has no idea this little human would drop his baggage on him of all things as Naruto started to cry.

So as a demon that lived a long life and seen many things, the Spider say " **since you have no one turn to, why you mm tell me of everything that is your life human"** as the spider sits and Naruto does the same while sniffing as he tells the demonic spider about his life.

The Spider is shocked that a child had to go through all of that, " **that's quite tale human"** "Naruto" the spider looks at Naruto as he gets it " **Naruto, and let this ancient one tell you this, just get away, after all your old enough to defend yourself."**

"Not really I am only 5 years old now I don't know how spider families work but it takes a human child longer really." say Naruto as the spider " **nonsense, when the young demon spider are old enough, their go out and hunt their first food, I'm sure the same goes for humans after all I seen many done that long behind you human gain the whole what's it call"** said.

"Chakra, that's what my father said to me before he foused all his time on Yuiki" say Naruto, as the Spider says " **yes ch-ak-ra, odd name if you ask me then again I don't understands humans and the things they name, anyway, take my word for it, now then, oh yes, if you don't believe that you can't do anything, how about I train you, as well give you the power of a demon"** , Naruto thinks about it for a few minutes then he nods but Naruto ask "wait you can give power? But why?"

" **To be honesty Naruto, it's because I'm reaching the end of my lifespan, and it won't be long until I meet my end and why not make my remaining time to teach you of my ways, and make you into demon, a spider demon, many demons had done it before, but there's one who had mated with a human female, and he gave her two sons but there not important, now follow me Naruto, I have so much to teach you"** say the spider as he walking toward a tunnel hold then Naruto ask "wait I told you my name, can you at least tell me yours?"

" **Aragog, Aragon Spider of Flames"** said the spider and like that Naruto follows the Aragog as both travel into the deeper parts of the tunnel.

Time skip Four years later

A group of chunins and Jounins are in front of the Forest of Death to check the statues of it, as there been reports of sighting of something, like a 9 year old walking around the forest as well deaths of many things, They are lead by a long Anbu with codename of Neko and who is hoping that it's Naruto, since he's been missing for 4 years, and among the chunin and Jounin, there's a young teen with purple hair and brown eyes, her name is Anko and she too hoping that it's Naruto.

And what's more for a sixteen young, she has sexy figure with She has double F cup breasts, as the group are going through the forest as their finding nothing but corpses of dead giant tigers, not to the point of extinction of course, but still there's tons of them and every one of the dead tiger have one thing in common, They hads a hole burned all the way through them.

And their wonder of what could have done this and now thinking if the thing that did this to the tight might not be human, and having think about that, both Neko and Anko are scared cause if Naruto is here in this forest, he's in grave danger.

And that's when, a Chunin notice smoke, "That way!" as everyone of the group see the smoke as well and run toward it cause if there's smoke, there's fire and there's a person, it didn't take long for the group to arrive as they found a campfire and by it is a boy with red hair and blue eyes and he's eating a piece of cook meat, as both Neko and Anko could tell that it's Naruto but only 9 years old now even if the boy has red now, and before Neko could say anything, Anko beats her to it as she says "Naruto!" as she hugs the boy but not before she hits him on the head as Naruto says "ow what was that for?" and Anko answers back "for making me worry half to death!"

"You would have done the same in my shoes the fucking bitch of a wife the fourth married taking her daughter's side before hearing MY side of the story but that's the thing of the past" says Naruto as he smirk as Anko then ask "okay and quick question, when did you go from blonde to red?" as Naruto answer "that's a story, so what brings you all here anyway?" as he looks at everyone.

Neko answer that, "well there telling that there's something here that's killing many tigers and today we found many of them with holes in their chest, do you know anything about that?"

"Not a clue" said Naruto as Neko say "i see, in any case, we getting you out of this forest before something happens" as Naruto nods and Anko lets go of him as Naruto gets the back of the line with Anko sticking with him to make sure nothing comes at him.

But what their don't know, if their look further beyond where Naruto was sitting at, they would have seen another tiger as it's freshly made hole in the chest, where the heart should be as it's being hang by tree vines on each leg.

Naruto did that with the flaming Spider legs he created on his back, which no one but him knows.

Later at the Hokage Tower

Hokage Office

Minato who looks like Naruto but older and has blonde as he look shocked to see Naruto alive and well as it turns out that he was in the forest for four years, "So "Father" I would like the money that mom left me because I will not be living with your or that so called family of mine" say Naruto as Minato is shocked even more "b-but Naruto"

"NO BUTS!" he slams his hands onto the desk "That woman is the reason I ran away and if you don't see that then your just as worse! Now give me what my mom left for me now" as there scorching sounds under his hands as he burning where his hands are, Minato is a little scared as he gets the scroll that he was told by his 'late' wife to give to Naruto when the time comes and it seems that it's today.

Minato holds it out then he says to him which he had the nerve as the words are, "but Naruto won't it be more better if your sister had it? Since she does need it more than you since she is starting the Academy soon"

"So you want me to hand the Uzumaki fortune scroll that is locked by a blood seal only an Uzumaki can open to a little girl who has not trace of Uzumaki blood in her at all? I don't think so She is a Namikaze Not UZUMAKI! So I can't do that and As I recall the Namikaze were never a clan while the Uzumaki were a clan that helped built this village. So My answer is Fuck off." Said Naruto as he took the scroll then gave Minato the finger as he walks away from him with Minato, "w-what? Naruto come right back here young man! I'm your father you hea-" the door slams on him before he finished.

With that Naruto walks down the wall and goes down then leaves the building which he goes somewhere that he hasn't been to for a long time, The Ramen Stand, Ichiraku Ramen, When he gets there the owner is shocked to see him.

"Naruto! My favorite customer! Your back! We thought you had run away or worse" said the owner whom name is Teuchi as he sees Naruto sits and place the scroll on his lap as he says "sorry about, and no I didn't died if that's what you are thinking, I have to ask to, how much of the piece of this building?" with Teuchi is bit confused as he never thought this would happen today, a kid asking about the price of the building he owns, "I have to say that's odd to hear coming from a kid as well that it's you and by the way, I like your red, it suits you better, now to answer your question, it's rough 3.5 million ryos, But why do you ask Naruto?" as he's lost about that.

Naruto smirks as he picks up the scroll as he bites on his thumb until blood draw out and place his bleeding thumb onto the scroll and it opens up, and Naruto unfolds it, till he sees a sealing circe and says with his hand with two fingers up, "release" and a massive amount of ryo appeared, 3.5 millions to be precise, and Naruto push them off the scroll follow by him saying "oh because I'm going to buy it old man and it make it mine"

"Ayame come in here please!" yells Teuchi as he calling out his only daughter Ayame as she comes out of the back as she wearing the same thing as her father's as she has short brown hair and she's only 17 years old and say "what is it da- holy ramen thats lot of ryo!" as she shock as Teuchi who's heart couldn't take it anymore and he passed out and his daughter looked like she is close behind with Naruto smirks while laughs a bit as he thinking about making many changes in this place that he's going to call home.

7 years later

7 years passed since Naruto was found at the forest of death and moved out of Namikaze household with the Uzumaki fortune that his mother left for him and buy the building of Ichiraku Ramen, and at first, both Teuchi and Ayame had thoughts that they have to move the Ramen stand somewhere else, but Naruto told that wasn't the case because he wants to made it bigger that be both a place to eat as well to live, And they agreed.

And so, Naruto is the new owner of the building and the Ichiraku becomes bigger then it was before, and since then, many things happen, like for one, when he join in the academy, people have tried to scare him away and the little brats tried to kill his career since most of them believed that he didn't belong and shouldn't given a chance since he was missing for 4 years but Naruto proved them wrong as he shows skills and other thing that no 9 year old couldn't do or know.

That was a for sure him to entered the Academy, and other thing is that well it turns out, his little half sister is in the same class as him and older childs, which the sense told him that Yuiki is a gifted student and Naruto rolls his eyes upon that and tries to not talk to her at all.

Anko and Yugao better known as Neko sometimes visit Naruto at his new home and teach him a few things, and Naruto learns them easy, and what's more, his father had try to talk him but Naruto won't have none of that as he doesn't want nothing to do with him.

And right now, as the Ichiraku which is now a big place with many tables, Tv for the customers to watch while their eating, the works, and right now, Ayame who is older now as she in her mid 20s as her and her father is getting things ready for the night and Ayame notice the time, Ayame goes up to Naruto's room and knocks on the door.

"Naruto! You need to hurry up and head to the Academy! Or else your going to be late!" said Ayame as she knocking on the door.

Naruto's room

Naruto who's 16 now and he's 6'4, as he has build muscles of a swimmer, and what's more, he has a mark of a spider on his back with flames on it as Naruto puts on a black shirt, as he put his favorite leather back jacket with kanji symbol of fire on the back, and he's wearing combat pants and boots as grabbing his ninja tools and finally, a custom made Gauntlets as it made out of Chakra metal, as it holds surprises . "I know I am almost ready" said Naruto as he goes over to the door and opens as he sees Ayame as she moves her head slightly up since he is taller than her after all, "geez Naruto, your 16 years old now and you still can't be ready on time!" said Ayame.

"With everything thing that is annoying like the sensei" say Naruto as Ayame sighs on that as she says "who ever this sensei of yours was, he should have taught you how to wake up early" as Naruto thinks back as he remember that he and Aragog always sleeping in until noon, then smiles "yeah I can't see that, anyway I have to head out" said Naruto as he goes over to he goes over to the window and opens and jumps out with Ayame rubs the sides of her head as she says "why can't he use the door like most people do!"

Naruto is jumping from roof to roof as he heading toward his destination but he sees a couple of things, like he sees a couple having a nice breakfast on a balcony, Naruto is thinking that he hasn't gotten breakfast so.

Balcony

As a man reading is a scroll as he's a jounin and he's having a nicely time with his wife who is a beautiful woman as she setting the places on the table as she ask him of what he's reading, as the Jounin keep his eyes on the scroll, as he about to reach for his food, but however what he doesn't know someone else grab with he and his wife noticing it, He is shocked because his food is gone as he looks from the scroll and ask his wife where his breakfast as the wife say it was right there, she knows it but then their hear.

"Oh it was there, but then I ate it" say Naruto as his has his mischiefs smirk on his face as he throws the empty placed in the air and it lands neatly back where it was as he jumps away before the Jounin could get his hands on him as he yells out "damn you Naruto! That's the 5th time this week!" as he's clearly shows that he's mad as Naruto laughs as the Jounin has his fist in the air.

With that, Naruto goes back making his way to Academy, and along the way, he sees many of his classmates making their way to the same place as he is, until he sees a certain someone nearby.

The person is a girl with long spiky hair as she has onyx eyes as she wearing a blue shirt with no sleeves as there a fan symbol on the back as the shirt is hugging her G breasts with a a black skirt with shorts under it as it hugging her long lightly muscled legs, as she is Sasuko Uchiha, Twin sister of another Uchiha.

As she walking her way to Academy but then she hears "hello Sasuko, how are you faring this morning?" asks Naruto, Sasuko is blushing up a storm as she says "Naruto!" as she hugs his arm as there's hearts popping out of her head.

"Good by judging your reaction" say Naruto, as he feels Sasuko's breasts against his arm as Sasuko says "Of course cause your here" as she smiling happily as Naruto smiles as well as he asks "so where that whiny brother of yours?"

"Ugh Don't mention him please" said Sasuko as she looks way as she hates talking about her asshole twin brother, "oops sorry about that Sasuko" said Naruto as then he feels other pair breasts which are bigger as their are G breasts as the girl has long ink blue hair and white eyes as she wearing light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots, she is Hinata Hyuga and she's smiling as well as she says.

"Morning Naruto-kun~" said Hinata as she also has Hearts popping out of her head like Sasuko as the other students see this as one of the guys say "how the hell did that guy got the two hottest and bustiest girls of our class to fall for him!"

They walk into class as everyone go to their seat such as with Naruto sitting at the top with Sasuko and Hinata sitting at his sides as the guys in the class are talking once again, "that guy really got on my nerves! All because he's better than us at everything as well having better looks than us! And not only that he's the tallest of us class! Just what star was he born under!" said a student that's sitting near the window with the other male student agreeing, But no matter what they do they can't beat Naruto.

As Naruto put his feet up and says as he looks at the ceiling "I wonder what good old Iruka is teaching us today, most likely another history lesson" they then See yuki coming up to them, "hello brother dear" said Yuiki as she wearing her standed ninja gear and what's more she's the youngest in this class as Naruto looks at her with a bored look on him "what do you want brat?" said Naruto, Yuiki said "can't a sister talk to her big brothe-ow!" however Naruto flicks his finger to her forehead and says "yeah right, tell me your real reason Brat" as Yuiki rubs "fine! Dad ask me to ask you if you rethink about his officer or whatever"

"Tell Him to go to hell and stay out of my life I know he wants me to give you something you have no right to have at all." Said Naruto as Yuiki sticks out her tongue as she did that Naruto grabs her tongue with his index finger under her tongue and thumb on top of her tongue. "I did not know you were a frog." Said Naruto

Yuiki is flailing her arms saying "et go my ongue!" as Naruto smirks as he lets go which causes Yuiki to lose her balance and falls down as that happening, a guy who is Sasuko's brother, Sasuke as he looks back and stares at Naruto who is laughing as couple of other students are checking on Yuiki to see if she's alright.

As Sasuke's stare getting more angry as he can't stand Naruto at all then he notice Kiba who short brown hair with red fangs tattoos on his cheeks as he wearing a black jacket and pants as he slams his hand in front of Naruto which make anyone flinch upon that but it doesn't work on Naruto as Kiba say "listen here Naruto, today is the day I finally beat you!"

"Questions how many times have you broken your bones training then when heal you go right back at it or how many hours do you train in the forest?" Asked Naruto who is curious as Kiba says "i don't care if you had train there or whatever because I call bullshit on that cause my mother told no one who ain't jounin or anbu could ever lived there."

Naruto rolls up his sleeve to show that he had been slashed by a tiger then he pulls out two daggers made of a tiger fang and a bear claw and stabs them into the table. Then he lifts his shirt showing a scar made by a the same bear the dagger was made from "You were saying hell Anko and Neko found me in there." said Naruto while both Sasuko and Hinata are blushing by the sight of Naruto's muscles as Kiba say "s-so! Those could be made by genjutsu that you are using! So undo it and shows us that you don't have any scars at all!"

"He is telling the truth." Said a voice they turned and saw Anko. "He lived in the forest for four years from what he told me" said Anko as she's now in her 20s as her breasts are bigger now then 7 years ago as she wearing a net shirt with a long coat and orange skirt, as Naruto wave to her and at the point, a man who is a chunin as his name is Iruka comes in.

"Hello everyone now Sit down and be quie- Anko! Again?!" said Iruka. "What I am not aloud to visit but Kiba was at it again with trying to call Naruto a liar you know I work with Ibiki I can tell if someone is lying or not" said Anko and Iruka throws a piece of chalk at her thus hitting on her head as Iruka is telling her to leave his class before he throws other one at her.

"You know she will get you back right?" Asked Naruto with Anko leaving because she doesn't want to get hit again yet she's thinking getting him back for that, "doesn't matter, for now time for class as today we will be doing some basic jutsus today" said Iruka.

Naruto looks bored as everyone takes turns doing the basic jutsus, so he waited, as everyone take turns doing clone jutsu, a simple transformation jutsu and substitute jutsu which is something their do every day and Naruto is bored the hell out of his mind, then he hears his half sister's name as always she always walk up like she's a big shot.

As Iruka tells her to perform the following, which first, she makes about at last 8 clones as everyone else could only make 5 or 6, then she substituted herself with dummy from outside and finally she transforms herself into her father, Minato, and once she done, she does a bow with a few applauding to her lightly.

Naruto just rolls his eyes, Iruka calls for Naruto come up as the redhead does so, like everyone else, he was told do the same thing, but Naruto does it with style as he makes a cross hand sign and makes 15 clones, but not just any old clones, no, there are solid, such thing Surprised Iruka as he ask him "h-how did you know the Shadow Clone jutsu Naruto?"

"Anko, who else?" said Naruto as one of his clones also transformed into a man wearing old armor with the symbol of the Uchiha with Sasuko saying "ohhh you transformed into Madara Uchiha!" as Naruto the real one throws a Kunai in the air and substituted himself with Kiba as the Kunai bounced on top of his head.

And Everyone who don't like him or not, are just clapping loudly cause Naruto is way more talented and he does it with style which angers Yuki as she can't stand it that Naruto outstages her, as Sasuke angry as well but for different reasons as he trying figure how this no body have this power.

Once that was done with, Iruka tell the class up next is sparring sessions, which during that time, Naruto brings out a pair of earphones and puts them on as he listen some songs.

As the sparring goes on, until a sparring between Sasuko and a girl with long pink hair with clothes of a red shirt with no sleeves with a white circle on the back, she is Sakura Haruno, "why hello future sister in law, ready to lose to me?" said Sakura as she flicks her hair in the air as it's her love of her life cause the person she loves likes girls with long hair, Sasuko rolls her eyes as she says "you do know Sasuke doesn't really like girls with long hair right? In fact I don't think he like girls at all", Sakura says "no way! Your lying! He does like girls! He just realize his love for me!" as she won't accept it even if it's from her beloved Sasuke's sister.

As Iruka start the sparring, Sasuko make quick work with Sakura by performing a dropkick onto Sakura's face and thanks to the force from Sasuko's running speed, Sakura send flying, as Sasuko lands on her hands then use them to get back on her feet, she fixes her hair a bit and goes back to her spot which is next to Hinata as the two resume talking about a few things.

Iruka pick the next ones to spar next, and he pick both Naruto and Sasuke, They get to the ring and Sasuke starts to taunt Naruto about much of a weakling he is but what sasuke failed to notice, that Naruto isn't hearing jack shit because he still has his earphones on as he hearing his music, Sasuke starts fuming at Naruto not listening to him at all.

As Sasuke saying many things to Naruto of how he's some loser and so on as Naruto turn his head to see Iruka waving at him that the match had started, that was the sign for Naruto to appeared in front of Sasuke and grabs onto his face and slams him onto his back against the ground, hard, Knocking Sasuke out with his eyes all white but then he and everyone noticed a smell in the air as Naruto pulls one of his earphones and say "I think he shit himself." as everyone are covering their noses.

Naruto put back the earphone back and goes back to his spot and continues hearing his music as every guy saying that Naruto is way too strong to face with, as it's no wonder that he's the rookie of the year, even though Naruto really doesn't care about that.

Yuki is not happy cause that is what she should be but her father can't play favorites as Naruto walks past her as Yuiki feels like that Naruto is casting a shadow on her even though she should be better than him in everything, thats what her mother had told her all her life but for some reason, that's not the case.

Just as Naruto about to sit, Kiba, who rise up his hand and said "Iruka I request that I fight Naruto!"

Iruka just groans as he has his hand on his eyes "Kiba, can you just wait? You do this every time when Naruto wins in the sparring matches" Said Iruka as he's tired of Kiba always trying to outdo Naruto, "no this time is different! I want a full on match! No hold bar fight! Naruto against me and my trusty partner Akamaru! Right Akamaru!...Akamaru?"

What Kiba does not know is Akamaru is hiding, where though? No one knows as Naruto who had taken off his earphones and grabs Kiba "your on fleabag and who knows, I might send you flying toward a bath house cause" he lets go of Kiba once they enter the ring "you really need one, when the last time you take one anyway?" said Naruto.

Many people start to laugh with Kiba getting angry as he calls Akamaru to help him but yet no Akamaru as Naruto send his chakra into his gauntlets which tons of Kanji appeared on them as he deciding which one to use, Naruto settles for "let's go with arm blades and claws combo" as the Kanjis of 'Arm Blade' and 'Claw' show themselves, as four blades form on the lower arm of Naruto's as his hands gots covered in liquid metal then forms into claws that could tear anything apart, as Kiba is scared badly as he's sweating as Iruka going to stop them but then.

Iruka feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns to see a man with a mask covering his mouth and nose with a headband covering his left eye as he wearing the Jounin outfit and he has a orange book in his hand, "Iruke maybe it's best to let this happen, you know let the kid finally learn that Naruto is in whole other level" said the man as Iruka says "but Kakashi."

"Kiba challenged Naruto and I think this will be a good lesson for him" said Kakashi as Iruka sighs as he watches as Kiba shakes off the fear and say "big deal! There's just for show I bet their fake!" with thoughts that Naruto is acting all tough.

Naruto Smiles evilly, as he leaves the ring and walks up to a tree and he does swing his left arm and that one swing, the tree falls down, "can fakes do that?" said Naruto, Kiba is now pissing himself, with Naruto returning to the ring as he remembering the lessons of aragog as Naruto dub them.

Aragog's Rule number 7.

Always use fear toward your opponent, and strike them down when their too afraid to move, He moves fast and knocks out Kiba using a elbow to the gut and follow by a grab onto his leg and slams him onto the ground and finally place in his claws at Kiba's face with Kiba somehow was able to stay in conscious through all of that as he sees the claws at his face, Kiba is scared stiff.

Naruto say "do you yield? Please say no, cause I just barely started" as he waiting for Kiba's answer but then he senses something coming at him, Naruto smirks as he moves to the side as a massive white fur dog fly past Naruto, as the red hair say "hello Akamaru decide to come out of your hiding spot and fight along with your pet?"

Everyone laughs hearing that as the massive dog know as Akamaru growls at Naruto as Kiba move away from Naruto as he says "a-about time Akamaru, with you by my side, I know we can beat this show off!"

They hear cracking and looked and eyes widen. Naruto is hold a large piece of ground over is head as everyone always knew that Naruto is strong but not this strong as the red head say "if you are going to be serious then so will I! Now catch!" as he throws the piece of the ground Kiba and Akamaru as both dash away with Kiba to the right and Akamaru to the left, But that was Naruto's plans then he swipes the ground with the claws sended a pressure wave hitting both Kiba and Akamaru.

As Hinata say to Sasuko "Naruto is really something else", "Yeah he is" with everyone see.

Naruto gets in front of Kiba and clothesline him and he throws Kiba toward Akamaru, with Naruto send his chakra into his gauntlets as their change into something else, Kanjis of a world that no one is familiar with as the Gauntlet turn into liquid and moving into the palms of Naruto as their forming into L shapes, Naruto's holds up the pair of unknown guns as the left one is Red with bits of black with a black Spider with Kanji of Fire on it, as the right is icy blue with black bits and it has a Wolf's head with kanji of Ice next to it, as Naruto say "Wolf" he holds up his right, "and Spider" he does the same with his left, "put them together, You got Wolf Spider, and you will get an icy burn" says Naruto as he channels his chakra into them which both weapons begin to glow, with an aura of ice and fire.

Iruka says "w-what are there? And is that Fire and Ice Chakra on those things?" as he surprised about this, "I have no Idea." Said Kakashi, as Hinata says "so that's why he ask me for my help that time" with Sasuko looks at her, "what do you mean?", Hinata explain to Sasuko about sometime ago Naruto come to her as he had ask her for her help cause he's been trying a way for something to chakra into element chakra.

Naruto smiles Evilly as he pulls the trigger of Wolf and projectiles come out of the chamber, and Kiba was fast enough to move out of the way but his leg wasn't lucky enough as something hits into his leg and right there, his leg turned into ice, and Kiba is in pain, as he can't move at all thanks to the ice, as Naruto set the right weapon aside and bring out the left weapon and pulls the trigger of it and it rapid fires fireballs toward Kiba, They hit and he screams as his whole body got burn in 1st degree, as Naruto says "unique right? I called them guns, or full auto pistols, I powered them with Chakra as they fire chakra bullets with a crystal that changes the element, sure it cost alot to get them" said Naruto as he tipping his head with Wolf while hold Spider at Kiba "but last along two? It was worth every ryo cause now I hold two guns in the exists and yo-...I might be saying too much and plus your so much in pain right now Kiba, so stop up or else I will have to tell your hot mom about your unfortunate dismissal" said Naruto, Kiba is scared to death.

"No need Hana and I are Here Naruto." said Tsuma who has brown messy hair with red fangs on her cheeks as she wearing the Jounin uniform with a massive blue fur dog with a eye patch, as the jounin vest is hugging her Double I, and next to her is her daughter Hana who has long light brown hair with red fangs tattoo as well with a a shirt no sleeves and has a vest like her mother's as it is hugging her Double G breasts, "Oh It is nice to see you both. Kiba really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut at times" said Naruto as the guns turn into Gauntlets and he walks back to everyone else as he snaps his finger and the ice melts away expect for the ice on Kiba's leg, as Tsume and Hana helps him out but not without giving him an ear full, He really should not have challenged Naruto.

The day went on until sun down, Naruto long with Hinata and Sasuko are walking around the village, "I have to say Naruto, your project is amazing Naruto!" said Hinata with Sasuko nodding to that, "Yeah took a while to make, because working with liquid isn't easy, but this is just a prototype" said Naruto as he looks at his Gauntlets.

"They are prototypes?" said both are their surprised as Naruto smirks "yup but the completed versions will take something as I'm trying found out of what I could do" said Naruto as Sasuko say "Naruto, just what ain't you good at?" with Naruto answer.

"Well Women." Naruto said jokingly and they giggled, "what do you mean by that? Naruto?" said Hinata as she and Sasuko giggling a bit more, "Oh a joke really" said Naruto as he looks at them, as Sasuko says "sorry Naruto but really though what really makes you think like that?"

"Eh it is ok and the jokes I make are funny" said Naruto as Sasuko and Hinata say ohhh, as they keep walking as their arrived at Ichiraku/Naruto's home and it's flooded with people, they go in as they see Ayame along with workers giving people their orders as well taking orders as Hinata "this place is busy as ever" said as she smiles, "Yeah but since the place expanded then can take more customers" said Naruto as he should talk to Teuchi about hiring more to the ramen stand, as Sasuko come up to Ayame and said that she will help out a bit, which Ayame really appreciated it, Naruto goes to Teuchi as both talk about of hiring more cause this is too much with the current amount they have right now.

A hour later after everything calm down, Naruto take both Sasuko and Hinata to the back which is his personal training grounds and thanks to the limited knowledge of seals, he can change in to whatever he wants it to be, A forest for one, or a clear field, or anything in fact, as he looks at Hinata and Sasuko.

"Alright pick a state that you two want to fight on" said Naruto as a seal with marks on them appeared around his foot, Hinata says "top of a volcano!"

The field turns into the top of a volcano as both Hinata and Sasuko go up to it as their go into their family taijutsu stance, both girls staring at each other as they're waiting to see who will make the first move. 

Naruto is watching them and while both girls keep staring at each other, with the Lava eruption, that's when The Hyuuga and Uchiha girls dash toward each other as Hinata's palm strike is collide with Sasuko's kicks, and back away and come at each other again.

As their blows colliding with each other unstop as their equal in skill, two weapons appeared which are prototype weapons for both Sasuko and Hinata cause their ask him to since he's good making weapons, unique ones at, which is why he has so much money, Naruto is thinking about tomorrow as it is graduation when they get their senseis upon the following week since the week is to relax and enjoy their last days of having free time, 'Minato might try something stupid and play favorites with his Daughter and that is not allowed or something but I don't care, and now that I think, I believed someone is coming to visit me, who was it again?' said Naruto in his thoughts.

As Sasuko takes the prototype of her weapon which is a grey long sword that could split into two kanatas, as Hinata are plain grey gloves which she infused her Chakra into them, a fully armor arms form onto her and covers all of her arms, They are Sparing and Naruto hears a Ayame say that he has a guest.

As Naruto told them to take a break when their done with their spearing as Naruto goes see who it is as both Hinata and Sasuko say 'ok' as they got it.

Naruto come back into the restaurant part of the building and he see Hana waving at him as she standing next to Ayame, Naruto wondering why she's here for, so he lets her enter the other side of the building.

Naruto and Hana go to the sparring room as Hana sees Hinata and Sasuko sparring, but friendly way as Naruto ask her, "what brings you here babe?" as he looking at Hana as she lightly blush as she never been called 'babe' before, "Well I am here to apologize for my brothers behavior." Said Hana

"Oh Babe you are not the one who needs to say sorry that pride of your brothers will get him killed soon rather then later, like within a year then what? 60?" said Naruto as Hana still lightly blushing as she nods as she agreed "yeah I agree, oh and Mom is wondering when her order will be done?" said Hana.

"Soon I am working hard on it and it will be finished this week remember school was stopping me now as soon to be ninja I will work on weapons more I promise it will be done" said Naruto as Hana nods, "alright, oh and also I notice a man with long spiky white hair while carrying a big scroll, do you know him?" said Hana as Naruto sighs as he thinking 'not him again' as he answers "as much of my dismay, yes I do know him" as Hana nods "So what does he want?" Asked Hana.

And that time, both Hinata and Sasuko ask Naruto if they could use the shower and Naruto says yes but be on guard as he goes back to Hana, "one of two things" he holds up two fingers and put one down and says "one is he's going to ask me for money, like always he does."

"And the other?" Asked Hana, which Naruto face palms as he says "the other is to do his kami forsaking ' _research'_ for his books as he's the author of certain orange book" as he does air quote, "Icha Icha oh I hate those books." Said Hana as she now know who that guy is.

"Yup, he's the bane to every woman out there because He peeps on them in the hot springs" said Naruto and when he says that.

Someone kicks the door open and the person who kick ita green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore handguards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", and he is Jiraiya and he's here to greet his godson.

"Naruto my boy! There you are!" said Jiraiya, "You are not getting my help or any money from me pervert." Said Naruto which is the answer Naruto always gave him, "oh no, not this time, I have info to share with so why not ask your lady friend let us be, cause it's very important" said Jiraiya in his serious tone, which is something Naruto never hears as Hana says "w-well I was about to head out anyway" who walks out.

"Ok what did you find Jiraiya?" Asked Naruto, Jiraiya comes up to closer to him, "you see, I found something that belongs to you or per say, your clan, the Uzumaki clan" said Jiraiya

"What did you find?" Asked Naruto, Jiraiya "first, it was not easy to get my hands on it and no you're not paying for it, consider it as your gifts for graduation, and second, not just one, but two weapons, a very old that many would say it's a relic but with your skills of weapon making, you could restore them to their former glory" said as he brings out the scroll and unfolds it as it shows the sealing mark then.

Poof!

Naruto sees a rusted beyond belief a Gatling Gun/Minigun, and other is a broken yet rusted Sniper Rifle names he gotten from very old books, weapons that the Uzumaki clan had held in their vaults as there were not meant to be use at all but however they were lost during the massive attack on the Uzu Village and no one knew what happen to them.

"Oh I will Have these weapons back up and running. Now I must ask Any other items the uzumaki had were they found or still In Uzu and where did you find these?" said Naruto.

Jiraiya answer "the first part, no I don't know if there's any still in Uzu as you know what happen to that village, two, I'm on lead of another but it will take sometime as I'm asking and making sure if it's the real deal and two, blackmarket outside of Kumo is where I found these two", "Well I know one thing these are from Before our time, I do know that and these are Dangerous. The One with many Barrels can put out A lot of fire power in a short amount of time ripping through people like they are tissue paper. And the other one is a weapon for long range kills like five hundred yards or so." Said Naruto as he trying to remember of what they could do from the books of his mother's which he did have to get them from Minato who didn't want to let them go.

Then he goes it, "yes that's right, this one" at the one with many barrels, "with the seals thanks to my Uzumaki kin, this thing fires small fire bullets and air bullets that take do much danger onto the target's body, which is why it was called Dragon's Barrage" Naruto turns to the other one, "now this one, if I'm remember right, this one fires Yin Chakra" said Naruto.

That alone confused Jiraiya, "what do you mean this fires Yin Chakra?"

"It takes the Yin Chakra turns into a pressurized bullet and it goes far and the tip can pierce any metal. That is why it is called the Dark Armor Piercer. Another reason it is called that is because you can't see it that easy when someone is using it at Night or day" said Naruto who saying this from memory.

JIraiya has this look that he's has no idea what to feel as he says "I'm starting to think you and your clan might be manics or just too carefree of what you guys make"

"Maybe we are but we were effective killers" said Naruto as he doesn't really care of what Jiraiya is thinking as he looking as he thinking what should be fix, left alone and improved, Jiraiya say "in that case" hands them to Naruto, "I will be off, see ya later Naruto" said Jiraiya as he walks out the door and close it.

Naruto take the two weapons to his work space and starts working on them by starting with making blueprints to see what he could and could not do with them.

And on cue, Sasuko and Hinata come out of the shower with nothing but towels on as Hinata say "so what happen Naruto?" as she knows that Naruto doesn't look away when he's on working on something, "Jiraiya found some weapons that belonged to my family and gave them to me" said Naruto as he drawing the prints, "no way! You mean that perv found something that isn't a woman? Is the world going to end?!" said Sasuko as she semi panicking.

"No the world is not ending he found them on the blackmarket outside of Kumo, and as to how, well he saw the Uzumaki symbol on both of them if you removed enough of the rust" Naruto explain.

As Hinata is putting her bra and for some reason, it doesn't fit her breasts anymore as she to herself 'I j-just bought this bra last week!', Her Breasts are Double G as her Bra were Double F cup

Naruto keeps working on the weapons as he puts his earphones on as Sasuko say to Hinata somewhat heard from the background, 'again? I swear you Hyuga woman have crazy genes or something when it's come your body, don't worry, we will go get you new ones and hopefully you don't get another growth' Sasuko has G cup breasts and she put her bra on.

As the girls putting on their clothes as their tap Naruto's shoulder and that have him pull out one of the ear phone and say "yes?" as he thinking while listening, "We were wondering what team do you think you will be on?" said Sasuko as she and Hinata look at him as their want to hear his answer.

"It's a fair question, cause from what I heard, every time, their sign the Rookie of the year with the Kunoichi of the year and the Dead Last, as the others are free range, like say, Hinata here pairs up with Shino and Kiba thus making them a tracking team, with Hinata's beautiful eyes, Shino's badass chakra sucking bugs and Kiba's nose" Naruto explain.

Hinata Does not look happy about being teammates with Kiba as Naruto "but that would be pointless as there's way then enough of teams doing that, so we can scrape that one away, and lets say, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, that is the right team to form as their jutsus are made to help each other out like so the ones before them" said as he point out a team that make sense to form, "But the teams are not balanced out In my thoughts a sensei should have a tracker, An assault type and a capture specialist" said Naruto.

As both Sasuko and Hinata look at him and say "wow, that makes a lot of sense" as their awe that Naruto knew about this as Naruto is thanking the demon blood in him, since if he was like his human self, he could not thought any of that at all, Naruto is glad he ran into the forest that night.

Sasuko say "as much Hinata and I like to stay a bit longer but we have bra shopping to do and we will see you tomorrow" as she kisses Naruto's cheek and Hinata does the same as both say 'bye' and their head off, leaving Naruto by himself as he goes back his work as he putting the weapons aside and work on the others that needed to be done.

For Tsume she ordered, as their claws made out of wolves bones and fangs that Tsume had killed over the years and Naruto had infuse the bones into the metal for the armor apart and the same goes the fangs as they will be the bladed part of the claws, all he needs to do add in the final touches as it will take a week time but he first he will found the right color for them, he's thinking bronze will do with a bit of silver.

The next day

After the Exam

Classroom

Everyone had passed with flying colors as they can't wait to show off to their parents, which is good and all, as for Naruto? Well he's annoyed by anything as he's listening to his sister about how she's a kunoichi now thus she's adult and she can do anything she wants, And he is working on something but can't when Yuiki says "ohhh I know what I should do! I'm going to get my first alcohol drink!"

"Sit down and BE QUIET! And not talking about Alcohol in class" said Iruka who come up to her as he tells her that she's both too young and well shut her down up, which is sweet bliss for Naruto.

Iruka Starts his speech while Naruto is working on the order is Tsume's order, and he's pretty much blocking of Iruka's speech as it's long and boring, until finally he stop and told everyone that he will see them again the following week for one last time as he will do the team placement.

With that, everyone went home, except for one as Naruto is block by a few girls of his class as he thinking 'oh not again' as he puts away Tsume's order, "What do you want?" said Naruto as all of them ask, "are you taken?" "can you go out with me!" and so on as Naruto is sighing, as he summons his energy spider arms but he's make them not to seem though as he uses them to tap each of the girl's shoulders.

They Turn around and Naruto vanishes, when he's far enough, he hears "where did he go?!" as he knows the girl are disappointed once again, as Sasuko and Hinata come up to him with Sasuko say "fangirls?"

"Yes." Naruto said as their walk out of the Academy building but then their bump into Kiba who has a cast on his leg and all three of them say "not again" as Kiba say or rather, demanded toward Naruto "what are you working on", Naruto says "none of your business, as it's my rule not to tell anyone of what my customers wanted me to make" as he ain't telling Kiba about his mother's weapon.

"You will tell me loser or else!" Demanded Kiba

"Or else what?" Said a voice Behind Kiba he turns and sees his mother with her arms crossed and tapping her foot as Kiba is sweating in fear now as Naruto say "he was trying found the thing you ask me to make Hot Mama" as Tsume blushes on that as she says "i see, in that case" she grabs Kiba by the ear and drags him away while telling him not to get involved with her business and all, as Hinata ask "so why do you call her 'hot mama'? And do you have something for me and Sasuko?" as she wondering about that.

"Look at Her she is a hot mama. Hinata is the Pearl goddess and Sasuko is Raven Goddess" said Naruto as he walks with both girls blushing as their live there nicknames.

Later at Naruto's home

Naruto is working on the order, seeing that it's nearly done, and just needs one more thing, which is to brand it with his mark, which is Spider with its front legs crossed, "there" as he pick up, a pair of claws that fits anyone's hands like a glove with three blades on each as there's bit of wolf as the some of it is colored brozen, They were almost Ready, if they pass the final test, if they are battle ready and won't break on the spot.

He walks up to a dummy, and he puts them on and the blades extend out and the blades that the silver turn into white as a wolf's head appeared out of the fur part of the gloves and the eyes are glowing, Naruto dash toward the dummy and in a flash.

Naruto appeared behind the Dummy with a couple of secs, the Dummy falls not in large pieces, it fall into tiny pieces, Naruto smiles "Perfect Tsume will love them I do love Unique Weapon Ideas" said the claws redraw in and the wolf vanishes into the fur, as Naruto takes them off, as he place them on wrapping paper and wraps it up and goes to delivery them to Tsume.

As he gives a quick word to the father and Daughter duo as their working the last hour of work, that he will make a delivery and will be back before dinner.

Naruto walks to the Inuzuka compound, as well having a few people asking for weapons to make which he does take since after all, the more people ask, the more the ryo he will for the future.

Naruto is at the door of the Compound of Inuzuka, and he knocks on the door, It was Hana who answered the door, "oh Naruto! What brings you here at this hour?" said Hana as she isn't wearing her normal everyday clothes as just her top tank shirt, "oh I'm drop this off, it's your mother's order" said Naruto, as he holding it up.

"Well Come on in." Said Hana, but Naruto says "oh no, I can't as I have to head back as it's dinner soon" but hears, "oh nonsense! Come in Naruto" says Tsume who is wearing a Black tee shirt and sweatpants as she place her arm around Naruto and lightly brings him in, "So where is the Runt cause you know my rule about talking about a clients order?" said Naruto.

Tsume "oh there's no need to worry about him" said Tsume as Naruto says "okay? Anyway, here you go" who perset the wrapped up claws toward Tsume, who is very excited "ohh! Finally after months of waiting!" said Tsume with her eyes a bit starry eyes, "Yeah and I am glad you got me what I needed it made things easier" said Naruto as he hands it over to her.

And Tsume unwraps it, and when she sees them, and it was love at first sight as she says "oh their PERFECT thank you!" as she couldn't wait to try them on as Naruto says "glad you like them"

"Like? no I LOVE THEM" said Tsume as she sees how they work as well how heads of wolves appeared from the fur as well how the silver turn into white, she ask him how they work.

"You add Chakra to them the wolves eyes glow more and A chakra wolf appear, and it will attack anyone within your sight" said Naruto as Tsume looks at them, "really Naruto, your a genius when it comes to these weapons, I guess it's true that Uzumaki are good at blacksmithing just like with Sealing"

"Oh you should see the two weapons I am restoring perfect condition but not just that, I'm looking to improve them" said Naruto as Tsume and Hana look lost "what weapons?" as Naruto "oh right, you ladies don't what they were, just wait until I done with them, you will be surprised. Well I must be going Stay Beautiful Canine Queen and Canine Princess" said who then leaves the compound, with the door closing, Tsume say "I have to say, he does know what to say to a woman" as she blushing lightly, Hana is blushing badly she just nods.

With Naruto

Naruto is walking back home with his hands on his head as he sensing something in the shadows but he doesn't do anything as there's too many villagers walking around, so he goes into a alleyway, Naruto sees that there's no one around as he says "who would have guess a couple of demons had the balls come here" as he facing away as something is coming out of the shadows with Naruto scratching the back of his head, as he summons forth his Energy Spider Legs, at full display, as their red in demonic light, as there's a glow on his back as it's the mark of the spider on his back.

Some demons come out of the shadows, lower level demons as their jump toward Naruto, who is putting his earphone on as everything started to move slow, and brings out a pod as he picking a song, which he did and click play on it as the name of the song is.

Devil Trigger by Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards

As slowly beating is playing as Naruto is tapping his finger lightly on his side.

Then the slowly beating stops and the real part of the song starts as time itself start moving at normal speed as Naruto hears.

 _The Darkness of night falls around my soul_

And thats went one of the spider legs stab into the nearest demon and killed it on the spot, as the other demons launch onto Naruto.

 _and the hunter within loses control_

As two demons about to attack Naruto from the left but however the spider leg penetrated both demon's head as they turn into ashes.

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

As more demons coming out of the shadows as the spider legs make work of them, until Naruto all of his spider legs killed 8 of them and hold them up in the air.

 _this demon inside has a hold of me_

And he dispelled them as he going to use his fists as he makes fast work of them, He kills them all.

 _clenching its power trying break free_

Naruto now then does a roundhouse kick and clean the demon's head off with no blood squirting out, as he thinking that he's having such nice pre dinner work out as he jump and spin and does a drive kick and have the demon's face meeting the ground.

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

 _gotta let it out_

Naruto makes quick torrents, making them come at him as he having a great time at the moment as he thinking about Sasuko's and Hinata's weapons, as he catch two demons and throw them at two others, and making them crush onto the ground.

 _move fast baby, don't be slow_

Naruto summons back his spider legs and enlights them with flames, as he uses them to pierce through each other and set them in fire, burning them to death.

 _step aside, reload, time to go_

Then he jumps onto the wall and his feet stays on it but not for long as he jumps toward a gang of them as his hands gets on the shoulder of of them then grabs it's head and twisted which he spins himself bit and lands on his feet.

 _I can't seem to control_

As he lets the flame spider legs pierce though a few of them with though the chest and emgelf them in fire, as he sees the last 50 of them and their coming at him.

 _all this rage that's inside me_

Naruto takes a deep breath and breath out fire, but not just any fire, crimson fire in fact as this burns at last 10 of them as there's nothing left of them, not even ashes.

 _hold it fast, they've been dancing on this_

Naruto stops it and he runs toward the remaining ones as he wall runs and jumps toward the demon that's in the front of the others and Naruto's fist went through it as it turned into ashes on Naruto's arm.

 _branded by fire on the abyss_

Naruto summons heat on his palm of his hand then place it on the nearest demon onto its face as it burn for the demons.

 _red hot temper, i just can't resist_

Naruto doesn't stops as he keeps burning the demon with the intense heat from his hand, as there creaks of heat forming on its body as it's becoming too much for the demon to take.

 _all this vengeance inside me_

Until it become way too much and burned into black ashes.

Then Naruto takes a couple of swings of his and do a little checking to see if the burn didn't do any damage on his hand.

 _all of these thoughts running through my head_

As Naruto decides to bring out the finishing end as he brings out his spider legs and their move up and point

At a space as a ball of fire is forming.

 _I'm on fire, face burning red_

As the ball of fire is getting bigger, and bigger as the spider legs move way at certain size.

 _Frustration is getting bigger_

Until it become so big and ready to thrown and killing the last of the demons.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

Naruto has his hand on it and left it up and downsize it making it smaller until finally it become the size of a small ball, and he throws it at them.

 _pull my devil trigger_

When it made contact it blew up engulfs of the last of the demons into a never ending of burning pain as the fire swallows them into the never ending pain as the flames fades.

Naruto then stops his music and wipes his head off of any sweat and says "that's that" and heads on home.

Naruto makes it home and just time too, as it's dinner time.

Naruto is enjoying his food with Ayame and her father as their talk about how proud their at Naruto for becoming a ninja and other things as well.

Naruto is enjoying this and the remaining days of the week as he knows, his days of peaceful life will come to an end as soon the days as a ninja will began.

—

 **D:*eating the meat of the deer or what's left of it* well, who have thought naruto becomes a demon, a spider demon in fact, what do you think blaze?**

 **P:Interesting but what the fuck happened to Minato?**

 **D:i believed it's brainwashing by his new wife which i can tell she's a mmm what's that called?**

 **P: Manipulator. So Minato is a puppet to the bitch.**

 **D:yes! And i guessing she wanted Minato before he married to Kushina or something i don't know, now then, we should be heading off.**

 **P:Yes and also where is Kushina?**

 **D:what do you mean? Ohhh wait is it because their never found her body? Well i'm curious about that myself.**

 **P:Alright let's go and you do the closer and I will let you play video games.**

 **D:that's all everyone there's bit of mystery in this if you ask me, like why Minato re-married to a horrible woman, as well with a bratty daughter thinking that she is better than Naruto, and what happened to Kushina? So much questions yet no answers, so leave your thoughts in the reviews and flames are no longer welcome! Favorited for updates, Now than laters *as he holding up the skull of the dead deer* what do you think skull deer?**

 ***Blaze sends Dealt to an evil Alien empire***

 **P:He will be back later, I think he needs to set straight in the mind *Then walks into a gateway. Then it closes and vanishes***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***both Dealt and Blaze come out of the gateway after the 2nd chapter of Bijuu Academy***

 **D:*eating an apple* oh we are back here**

 **P: Yup And I think this is good the lemon of the same household is after the New empire story**

 **D:*nods* yup, now let's see what our spider demon boy is doing!**

 **P: We don't own anything at all now let's watch.**

 **D:Oh that reminds, you may want to duck.**

 ***Blaze Ducks***

 **D:*sees, a lower level demon, was about to jump onto blaze but missed with dealt grabs it by the neck***

 ***Blaze gets up and smiles Evilly***

 **P: Hold that demon tightly It is time to play DOCTOR *Blaze laughs evilly while putting on the doctor gloves***

 ***as the little demon is sweating in fear as it doesn't want to know what Blaze and Dealt are going to do with it***

—

 **Devil Trigger Spider Style**

 **Chapter 2**

Same Night of the last chapter

Naruto who walk into his working space after his dinner with Ayame and her father, he began working on finishing his Gauntlets and fully completed them, while he's working on it, he starts thinking 'I wonder whose team I will be on and I do want to work on the weapons that Jiraiya got for me today, oh so many projects and so little time' as he works a bit more before going to bed but not before checking on his supply of metals, as he sees that the Chakra still has a good enough of number but he's running low on copper and silver and it seems that his tools are nearly becoming useless, It appears he will have to order more of tools, Copper and silver. Lucky for him he has a friend who can get that stuff.

He to visit him, but for now, Naruto heads to bed and sleeps the night away.

The next day, outside of the Academy

Naruto is bored out of his mind as he doesn't have much to do. He will pay his friend a visit the tools can be repaired, and Naruto will add seals to them to have them last longer.

As he hears a few of his classmates who also pay a visit to the Academy, "what do you want to be? After all, this is our remaining days of freedom before we enter the world of a ninja!"

They talk to themselves about that and Naruto is Annoyed as they leave.

As Naruto is about to say something, but he hears both Hinata and Sasuko as their come up to him and ask "hey Naruto-kun! Are you free?" asks both girls

"Sorry Girls I have to get some restock of materials that I am in need of, lucky for me my friend is in the village. So sorry girls." Said Naruto while the Guys are envious of Naruto as Hinata says "I see and what if we come with you?" with Sasuko nodding.

"Sorry girls he is timid to new people, but I will meet you afterward ok," says Naruto as both say "promise?" with Naruto "promise" as he notices Sasuke come up to them as he says "Hey Loser why are you talking to my sister. You don't have the right even to be next to her. You are nothing but a loser, and we are elites. So you are not allowed to talk to anyone at all. You red hair freak" as then Sasuko downward kick through the ground the as she walks over to him as she says "I can talk to whomever I want Sasuke! You don't speak for me you dick. Moreover, don't call Naruto-kun that."

"Your brother takes after your father to much" says Hinata as Naruto "big time, anyway I'm going to finish up and head out" says as he gets up as he says "see ya girls laters" as both Sasuko and Hinata say "bye Naruto-kun!" as one of Sasuke's fangirls say "Sasuke." as there had noticed that his head is buried, Naruto after seeing that, Naruto then walks away as he goes meet up his friend.

Sometime later, somewhere deep under Konoha

Naruto who has his earphones on as he looks for his friend as he walking down this dark tunnel that seems to be forgotten by the people of Konoha, Naruto turns to the left, and he enters a world that's something different then Konoha, because it's an underground village that's run by demons, many kinds of demons, Naruto knew of this place for a long time since his sensei had taken him here, These Demons are very friendly, so he is well known here but some Demons aren't but they don't show themselves here, but they will try to attack the village above.

As Naruto walking down the street of the underground Village, a few demons greet him as one "hey Little Red!" as he's a big Demon with muscles that could rip anything in half "How are you doing big guy" says Naruto as both he and the Big Demon fist bump.

"Oh you know making sure no humans come here and all" says the Big Demon, "Cool I am here to see my friend about some materials that I need and do try to keep the more unfriendly ones from leaving I might be the Guardian but I will also be on missions" say Naruto as the Dig Demon "so that's what happened to those little fuckers, well at least I don't have to worry about them, and we will try Little Red, and as for your friend, he's at the Old Man's Bar"

"Alright thanks hell two of my human friends wanted to join me but I can't do that the world is not ready yet and they don't know about this place, anyway I better get going, take care big guy" says Naruto as the Big Demon says "later little red" as both went their ways as Naruto walks by a working place that's full of gorgeous woman which all of them are Succubus as one notice Naruto and says "look, girls, it's red!~"

"Oh he is so handsome~" say one of them as all of them calling out Naruto as Naruto says waves at them as he says "hello ladies" as he sees hearts forming from them as he knows or at least he thinks, that the Succubus have a thing for him as he makes his way.

Until he arrived the Bar that owns by the Old Man that the Big Demon is talking about as naruto sees three eyes above the word 'Bar' as Naruto walks in, as Naruto sees who serving drinks to all demons is a old looking demon with three eyes as he sees Naruto as he says "oh your back Naruto, if you looking for the mole, he's over there"

"Thanks, old man. Hope you're doing well," says Naruto as Old Man nods as he sees other demon walks in as he asks the Demon of what he will have.

Naruto is walking past tables with Demon drinking as he found a booth with a Mole-like Demon drinking as well eating something, Naruto walks up to him and says "yo Digger you drunk Mole" as he smiles.

The Mole like demon looks up and says "Yo Little Red how are you? *hic*" as he pounds his chest a bit as he burps a bit as Naruto sits near him "not much, just going to ask you for something."

"Oh *Hic* what do you need?" as he about drinks another glass, "I need copper, silver, Some chakra metal, Tools, gold," says Naruto as the Digger says "all right *hic* Little red, and I'll bring them, I want the usual payment."

Naruto pulls out the Usual payment, and that is saki which Digger says "yes, come to papa Mole" as he takes it from Naruto as he Says "all right, I will leave you be and expect them by the end of the week?" as Digger is already drinking it "that's right Kid, and I hear your very close becoming umm what their humans call it? Ninja was it?"

"Yes I am, and another friend found some old weapons of my family and I would like to restore them," says Naruto with Digger says "*hic? Well, good luck with that Little Red and also when will you have sex?"

"You know the answer to that you drunken prev," says Naruto in a deadpan face as he gets up "well time for me head back, I have a promise to keep," says Naruto as he 'see ya later' as he walks out and heads back up.

Later

Naruto is hanging with Sasuko and Hinata as they are eating at a dumpling shop as they are talking about what teams they're like to be in, as Sasuko says "I just hope I don't end up with my brother or Kiba, there two are the worst and assholes."

"I have to agree with you on that Sasuko." Said Hinata as he takes a bit of her dumping while Naruto says "I just break their backs if I pair up with one of them, and I prefer to be with you two."

"Yeah at least it would be a better team," says Sasuko as she drinks her tea, as their having a good time, but a girl with pink hair comes up to them as she is angry, Then are not paying attention to her as she says "you. How dare you throw Sasuke out the window!" as Sasuko sighs and looks at Sakura, "Sakura, I can do what I want to my brother, and he was being dicked" says Sasuko with Sakura "because he took you away from him! As you deserve someone better."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with you are not my mother so who I hang out with is none of your goddamn business" says Sasuko with Sakura saying "yes you should as I will be your sister in law someday" as she says that proudly with Sasuko deadpan upon that and says "yeah good luck with that pinky now leave me alone before I knock you into the ground"

"I would do as Sasuko says because she is right even as her future "Sister-in-Law" you still have no say in what she does. Her life is not yours to control" Says Naruko as he finished with his dumpling as Sakura glares at him "you stay out of this Naruto! I'm trying make sense to her like that she realizes of what a freak you are-" a hand appeared on her mouth as she sees that Sasuko had shut her up as she says "Naruto is a nice Young man Unlike my brother who thinks he is superior to everyone in this damn village, and you call him that again, I'm going to hurt you so bad, now leave before I lose it" as she push Sakura away as Sakura runs off scared.

"Good one annoyance down and more to go. I am surprised that Sakura is trying to be a control freak trying to control others lives" says Hinata as she finished her food as Sasuko says "big time, now then, anything new for you Naruto? Hinata?"

Hinata answers "beside my father being whipped by my mother? Nothing else….expect that Hanabi has been trying to take my title as heiress lately."

"Let me guess Hitomi is not letting that happen," says Naruto as he is drinking the last of his tea, "indeed and lately I heard rumors around the compound," says Hinata, "Oh what rumors are you hearing?" Asked Sasuko.

"That my mother is wanting to leave my father and kick him out and be the head clan leader," says Hinata, as she looks them "what? It's just rumors and besides if my mother wanted to, she would have done it years ago or that she is making sure to get everything."

"Yeah and dealing with the elders" says Sasuko as all three get up and start walking around with Naruto say "or that she's looking a way to kick your father along with the elders, and I'm sorry to say, your dad an asshole when Hitomi is not around", Hinata and Sasuko both nod at that.

"Well enough of that, how did the meeting your friend went?" says both girls as Naruto say "it went good, as always, and he will bring the things I need by the end of the week."

"Good and so what are you going to be doing," says Sasuko as Naruto answer "oh simple, I'm planning to finish up the remaining prototypes that are in my gauntlets" as he rises up his arm as he is wearing them.

"Then we will finally see how they work?" say Sasuko and Hinata as they love to see finished working weapons that Naruto makes, "Yeah you will but trust me you will like them on the day teams are made," says Naruto as both girls have stars in their eyes.

Naruto chuckles upon that as he remembers the day he met them and finished his first ever weapon that he made, as they keep walking and talking until they went their own way.

Naruto arrived and when he does, as he enters the Ramen shop and sees Ayame looking nervous because, at one of the tables, Naruto notice a very familiar man, with a white coat with flames licking at the bottom with kanji of '4th Hokage' Naruto does not care at all as he about to walk to his room but.

"Naruto wait!" says voice that Naruto knows very well as he says without turning to him "what do you want now Hokage?" as Minato says "Naruto I'm your father, you can least call me dad" as he smiles as Naruto say "I'm not doing that, cause you ain't my dad" as he not facing him, "now what do you want?"

Ayame and her father are on the other side as their know this going to be ugly, as Minato says "well, remember I told you from before?", Naruto says "I ain't going to giving anything to that brat, I don't care, now I going to ask you to leave now."

"You will give it to your little sister, and that is final." order Minato

"The hell I won't she is not a UZUMAKI she has no right to that money I wonder how some other clan heads will feel when they find out that you are trying to hand over a clans money when the person you want to have the money is not even apart of the clan you are trying to steal from. Let's see how many of the clans will trust you after that" says Naruto as he getting very angry as Minato get up from his sit and says "listen h-" he gets grabbed by Naruto who looks very angry now with chains slowly coming out of his body as his hair is bit mess up "no you listen here, you're going to leave and leave me alone, and try to deny me being a ninja, oh I will bring this to the Daimyo" Minato is a little scared cause the Daimyo would not be happy. "Also if I am on a team of backstabbers The Daimyo will hear about it, so what's it going to be?" says Naruto.

As Minato says "O-okay I will leave", Naruto lets him go and Minato leaves, Ayame is looking at Naruto in relief as he finishes his hair and ask "are you all right Naruto?" as Teuchi says "that Minato, Father my ass" as he disappointed in him as he says "if Kushina were still here, she would have knocked some sense into him"

"More like rip him a new one." Said Naruto as he is calming down as Ayame says "Naruto just head up and forget about all of this", as Naruto sighs and does what Ayame said and head up and forget about what happens as he works on his projects as well notice a couple of requests, which are a couple of kunais, as he about to work on.

"I see you at the Under Village Naruto-kun, and you didn't say hi to your old friend, " say a female voice as Naruto say "hello cat."

"How are you Naruto" says a woman named 'Cat' as she's the same age as him, as she long white hair and a bombshell of a body, Double K breasts as she wearing black skin-tight suit that's hugging her body nicely, Naruto say "good, well besides what happened not that long ago" as he working on something as Cat says "you know Naruto" she places her breasts on Naruto's shoulders "you been calling me cat since we first meet, you know my name really is Shado"

"I know, but The nickname stuck with me," says Naruto as Shado say "say, can I ask you something?" Naruto says "what is it?" as he finished with the first Kunai, "have you hear new faces are showing up at Under Village?"

"Yes I have, and I don't know if it is a good or a bad thing," says Naruto as Shado smiles "always ahead of me, I can see why my old teacher wanted me to marry you~."

"Yeah it is a little crazy," says Naruto as Shado kisses him on the cheek "well we could let you know~ but that's something for another day ~ later Red~," says Shado as she vanishes as Naruto says "and that's a nickname everyone likes to call me."

Naruto then gets to work as he working on the prototypes.

Time skip, later into the night

Naruto is enjoying a nice walk at night after what happened, that is until a Chunin come up to "hey you kid.", Naruto is confused and says "what's up?", The Chunin comes up to him and says "have you seen Mizuki? He has stolen the scroll! Every Chunin and Jounin are looking high and low of him."

As Naruto says "so my sensei turned into a thief? I wonder why all right I will help but take this" he takes out of his homemade Kunai which it has tagged with Kajin of 'flash,' The chunin takes and says "very well good luck and how does this work?"

Naruto says "just throw it in the air", as he walks past him and he goes look for Mizuki, Naruto has a hunch of where Mizuki is but then he senses something in the air, and he knows what it is, "you've got to be kidding me" says Naruto as he starts running as the sense that he's feeling, he sense demonic aura.

Naruto arrives, and he does not like what he sees as he sees Mizuki backing away a demon that Naruto never saw or meet before as it's a body of a wolf with bones coming out its shape and it's 10 feet tall, Naruto brings out his guns as Naruto say "hey you!" as he fires Spider, and the shot hits the demon wolf growls pain and turns to Naruto.

Naruto then shoots it and gets in close as the demon wolf is getting hit of ice and fire as Naruto say "come on you demonic fuck face!" he stops for a sec " I'm right here" as he resumes firing, The wolf creature charges Naruto but he grabs the beast and slams a gun into the beasts mouth and fires as he changes the guns into twin short swords with kanjis of 'Earth' and 'Lighting' "And where do you think your going Mizuki" says Naruto as he turns his eye on him as Mizuki who thinks that Naruto doesn't know.

"G-going back to the village t-to return the scroll," says Mizuki.

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto and Stabs Mizuki in his right shoulder "I Hate Liars" as Mizuki sees legs, appeared behind Naruto and not just any legs, spider legs as he says "w-what are you" as Naruto smirks as bit of flames come out of his mouth, "Something you will never be able to tell anyone at all, as many says, Dead men tell no tale" says Naruto as he use the sword with the kanji of 'earth', And stabs Mizuki in the head also erasing the Memories of Naruto with the spider legs.

As he remembers another rule of Aragog, Rule 2, never leave nothing about of your true nature and form, Naruto knows Ino's clan can read minds, so he is protecting the demons, as he grabs Mizuki's lifeless body and drags him and the scroll but stops and looks at the shape of the creature and starts thinking about what he could do with the body or instead, what could he make out of it.

Naruto then Smirks and has a clone seal the body away to make weapons later. Naruto then drags the scroll and body to the village and Neko along with Anko and Iruka has appeared as they see Naruto has Mizuki in his head as Neko notice that Mizuki is dead as well the stabbed wound on his head, "What happened?" Asked Neko

"The man was a thief and traitor to Konoha, oh, and he tried to kill me, so I put him at Death's doorstep," says Naruto as he walks past them with Iruka "y-you beat Mizuki? Who's a Chunin?"

"The man was overconfident and Remember Iruka where these two found me I survived fighting bigger and meaner beasts then Mizuki compared to them he was a newborn otter which that's also how I found out that I had a hidden talent of making weapons" said Naruto, as he still dragging the dead body as Anko says "oh how he stole my heart~" as Neko looks at her and say "you always say that" as she sees Naruto as a little brother.

"Hey anyone who can survive in the forest of death for four years can steal my heart." Said Anko as Neko or rather Yugao sighs behind her mask, as all three go after Naruto.

Time skip two days before the team placement

At Sarutobi Compound

Naruto, who is looking at the elderly man as he is wearing a robe like as he is Hiruzen Sarutobi as he says "I'm sorry gramps but can you say that again? I think I have something in my ear."

"I would like you to snap my grandson out of the Delusion he has" says Hiruzen as Naruto says "all right I heard you this time but out of what though?" as he wondering of what the grandson of the 3rd Hokage could be going through, "My grandson thinks that there is an Easy way to do things with not a lot of hard work." said the Third

Naruto snorts "there is an easy way and the right way. He wants to be Hokage he has to do it the right way there is no easy way to being Hokage. Very well leave it to me. I will knock some sense into him." Said Naruto with his village headband metal on the back of his jacket.

As he about to go, Hiruzen stops "oh that reminds me Naruto, there have been many demons lurking around lately, do you know of what is going on?"

"So you know huh. Yes, I do but you must keep it a secret and I will let you in on this." Said Naruto is whispering to the third a the old man says "who do you think I am? Of course I will, after all, this will create panic throughout the village but for now, worry about my grandson."

Naruto nods to that and walks off to found Konohamaru.

After some searching, someone ran into him which is a man with glasses and wearing standard Konoha shinobi outfit, but no vant as he says "oh sorry forgive, I'm looking for Lord Konohamaru" Naruto looks at him and says "Well funny you should say that name so am...I" Naruto notice a camouflage of a fence is being held the wrong way, Naruto then goes over and grabs the fence that is wrong and yanks as he sees.

A kid wearing grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of, grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it, as he is Konohamaru, and he says "Well i have been found out how?" as Naruto holds up the Camouflage and says "you were holding this wrong, that's how kid"

"Lord Konohamaru come if you wish to be Hokage then I Ebisu will teach you the fast way." Said the now named Ebisu

"Hold it right there." Said Naruto as he grabs Ebisu by the shirt and says "his grandpa ask me to break out this whole thing of being a shortcut of becoming Hokage."

"Let me go right now!" ordered Ebisu

"OH Hell no. There is no easy way only the right way. Training till bones break when they heal to get back to training. You have to Teach him. I survived in the forest of death for four years and look at me right now I have you, and you are having a hard time getting out of this aren't you?" Said Naruto as he sees Ebisu trying to get Naruto to let him go as he says "I-I'm simply holding back! Because you're a Genin! After all, I'm a special Jounin!"

Naruto gives him a deadpanned look then headbutts him then in one Swift punch to the head, and Naruto lets go he sends Ebisu flying into the female hot springs as Konohamaru is looking at Naruto with stars in his eyes as he says "with you training me, I will be Hokage in n-" he gets cut off with Naruto says "chop" as he chops Konohamaru's head hard.

"What did I say Work for it. Plus I will not teach you, as my method of training is not for greenhorns" says Naruto as Konohamaru is holding his head in pain as he says "w-what do you mean greenhorn?"

"Rookies my Training might kill you I was not lying when I said I lived in the forest of death for four years," says Naruto as he looking at the kid as Konohamaru "oh yeah? Then try me! Unless it's not as hard as you claim it to be!" says.

Naruto then smiles Very evilly.

Three hours later

Konohamaru is on the ground "Y-You a-are e-evil."

Konohamaru had to run from the Inuzuka dogs while wearing meat with Tsume's permission. He had to wrestle Naruto, and he also had to run around the whole village while being chased by Anko while wearing weights that weighed three hundred pounds on his ankles and wrists. Anko was also throwing knives yelling about not insulting Dango.

"Still think you will live after I am done with you," says Naruto as he working on a rusted Kunai with Konohamaru looks at him "y-you mean t-there's m-more? A-after what I went through." says as Naruto answer "oh that was a warm-up" Konohamaru turns ghostly pale

"Next your job is to run the whole inside of the village with six-hundred-pound weights on your ankles and wrists. Then you are to wrestle a Jounin. After that, you are to sneak into the Hokage tower and prank the secretary without getting caught by anyone including your target. After that you are to swim in the lake at training ground seven with weights again." says Naruto as he is naming a list with Konohamaru grown more paler by the sec as he says "O-okay I give up. Y-your right. There's no way I can handle it all of that!" as Naruto looks at him and says "all right then and will you give up the whole shortcuts business", Konohamaru nods his head so fast Naruto thought his head would come off, "good now run off to your grandfather before I change my mind and have you go through what I said" says Naruto and Konohamaru says "you don't have to tell me twice" and just runs off and heads on home, that is when Ebisu arrives, and he is not happy at Naruto.

Moreover, he was both wet and beaten up as he says "w-where is Konohamaru and not only that I remember who you are, your that brat! The one with the red hair!"

"He just ran home after getting a taste of my training though it was weakened a bit my training regiment is a shit ton tougher that warm up." says Naruto, as Ebisu still trying to break free from Naruto's hold as Naruto says "and your not even listening, sigh no wonder Anko says that you're the worst Special Jounin" as he throws him toward back at the woman side of the hot springs.

He gets another beating, and Naruto walks away whistling while thinking he is on his Banned list which has him, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Minato plus his wife and Daughter.

However, he puts that aside and looking forward the team assignment as it's almost here, so he doesn't have much time and should go finished their weapons.

Timeskip the Day of Team Assignments

Naruto is heading toward the Academy even though it's not also sunrise, as everyone is barely waking up, he has things to plan, and one of the weapons. The toad sage got is almost done from being restored, and he has the weapons for Hinata and Sasuko done just in time.

Naruto smiles as he remembers the day when he first meets them, as he believed that it was a week or two since he was found at the Forest of Death.

Flashback

A young Naruto is by himself as he is looking at the knife that he made from a bit of stick and a fang of a tiger, or was it a Bear? He can't remember because he's thinking of making it better, Then some kids come up and one said: "Hey freak I thought I told you never to show yourself around here ever again." Said the leader

"Ok and I should listen to you why? Just because you have people backing you and your parents are nearby plus your bigger does not make me scared of you at all" says Naruto as the leader says "grr j-just what is wrong with you? Most will be scared!" as Naruto is thinking about it as he says "mmm can't say and did I ever tell you guys about my scars that I have gotten from fighting a tiger and a bear?"

"Y-Your lying!" Shouted the leader then Naruto lifts his shirt and they see the scars "You were saying? Oh I forget that big snake bit me right on where my heart is" says Naruto as he points at the two healed bite marks of a snake on where his heart is.

The leader is shaking then runs right to his father and he was going to lie about Naruto hitting him as do the other kids as Naruto is lost as he says "was it something I said?" as he doesn't understand then he hears.

"Oh they're just jerks that's all, you shouldn't worry about them" Naruto turns to see a girl with short black hair and onyx eyes as she wearing a white shirt with shorts and behind her is a girl with white eyes and ink blue hair as she wearing a light blue shirt and shorts.

"Oh really? So who are you two?" says Naruto, Sasuko answers "My Name is Sasuko Uchiha, and this is Hinata Hyuuga, and I guess that you don't think that we also your classmates" with Hinata nodding.

"Oh okay, pleased to meet you," says Naruto as he smiles as Sasuko ask "tell us, what were you doing in that forest for four years?"

"Oh I ran away from home my "Father" Favored his new wife and daughter instead of hearing both sides of the story he choose her instead of hearing my side as well so I had enough and left" says Naruto as Sasuko and Hinata are "woah" with Hinata says "that sounds very rough Naruto."

"Eh he was a fool, and I still think the fourth is a fool," says Naruto as Sasuko notice the knife that Naruto has in hand, "Did you make that?" Asked Sasuko as she curious about it with Hinata notice as well and Naruto answers "oh yes I did, after killing Bear or was it a tiger? It's hard to remember since many tried to kill me after all."

Sasuko and Hinata are shocked that this kid, same age as them, survived in the forest of death with a handmade knife to do so, "Naruto, I have to say, you're one badass kid in everyone else in our class" says Sasuko with Hinata nodding "also, I like your knife it's unique."

"Thanks but I did what I had to so I could survive" says Naruto with Sasuko say "you know, if you could make that, then maybe you can make lot of weapons that unique and special!" with Hinata nodding, with Naruto, look at his knife and thinks upon that, "maybe I should" says Naruto as all three of them start talking that went on for hours as a friendship is forged between the three of them.

Flashback end

Naruto is in the classroom when the class started to come into the classroom as he also remembers about how he has a talent of forging weapons, which it runs within his clan but he gets out of that thought as he noticed both Sasuko and Hinata come in and went up to him, "Naruto-kun!" said both.

"Hello you two your weapons are done, and they will only work for you. So no one else can take them" says Naruto as he brings out the scrolls with their names on them with both girls have their eyes light up.

They open them, and they activate the seal letting their weapons out.

First up is Hinata as she sees a pair of battle gloves with lions fur around the wrist with armored fingers with claws on each with a symbol of lion on the back and Sasuko has a katana the blade looks black as night that has two ravens attached to chains on the hilt, and it's too wiped for a Katana.

Naruto smirks as he sees Hinata putting on her battle gloves and Sasuko picks up her new katana which it split into two, "So cool. What are their names?" they asked

"Oh no, That is your job, not mine. You must finish it name them." Said Naruto with Sasuko looking at her weapon and says as she looks at the blade that dark as a starless night sky, "Starless NightShade."

Hinata looks at hers then says "Lion's Pride Claws," with everyone else hearing their names, they can't help but think their names for such weapons will no doubt become legendary weapons in the future, Then Sasuke comes up "Where did you get those weapons?" Demanded Sasuke but then Sasuko has her Katana at his neck with her saying "Naruto made them, that's all you need to know now leave us alone Sasuke or else I will put your head back in the ground."

"I damn that loser makes me one now," says Sasuke with Naruto looking at him and say "yeah no, cause you are on my banned list, and what it makes you banned from asking any requests of me making you anything."

Sasuke is steaming mad, and before he could do anything, Iruka comes in and says "all right everyone! Today is the day that all of you have been waiting for!" as he holds a list and everyone went to his or her sits and didn't say a word, Iruka goes on to name the teams for six then he got to team 7 "Team seven consists of Yuiki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" with Sakura cheers as a few girls are saying that's not fair as Ino says "glad I'm over him" as Sasuke gets angry about this as he says "what's the meaning of this? My sister and I should be the ones pair up in teams" their hear Iruka answer that, "look Sasuke! I don't get to decide who pairs up with who! Moreover, now then, up next is Team 8 Sasuko Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba slams his fist on the table as he says "hold on! Why is Naruto with the two hottest girls in class?"

"As I have just said to Sasuke I don't make the teams but this team is a test team Naruto is good with assault Sasuko is good with getting info and Hinata is good with tracking. That is a balanced team you can't have three trackers on one team. So Kiba Sit down and SHUT UP." Said Iruka at the end with his big head jutsu.

As he goes on with team nine still active and goes over to group ten will be with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, "I'm so glad that I have you guys then Kiba, cause then he won't shut up about how much he hates Naruto-kun" says Ino with the two nodding to that.

As the next team is with Kiba, Shino and a girl named Rose as both Shino and Rose hearing Kiba about how it's unfair and so on toward Naruto, as Rose get up from her chair and throws a book at Kiba's head as she says "will you shut up Kiba." as she pissed off, Naruto chuckles at this "Thank you rose your senseis will be here shortly know I expect that you all do well in your career as shinobi's and Kunoichis." Said Iruka then he notices Naruto get up and walks to him as Iruka says "um can I help you something Naruto?"

Naruto hands him something "For everything you have done." Said Naruto the Item was wrapped up, as Iruka takes it and unwraps as he sees a Golden Kunai with engaves that say 'for the greatest Teacher, Iruka-sensei From Everyone but Kiba and Sasuke along with Sakura' as he looks at Naruto who asks "everyone but Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura chipped in and asked me to make this for you"

Iruka is smiling brightly, "this so wonderful, thank you all" as he a bit tear as he says "well I have to get going and I wish you all the best of luck" as he leaves the room but not before he gave one last look of his students as he smiles and walks off, Naruto smiles and he sits back down then they wait ten minutes and the Door opens but Naruto Has spider and wolf out just in case.

And he sees, a woman with long wavy black hair with red eyes as she wearing bandages like dress and her name is "Kurenai?" says Hinata, Naruto has his gun pointed at her "Maybe she is maybe she isn't Remember Hinata what are we becoming she might be someone under a henge" said Naruto with everyone gasping upon this as Kurenai smirks and says "well I have to say, you very smart for thinking that and for that you passed my test"

"Really If we have to Tell me something Only The Real Kurenai will know." Said Hinata with Kurenai says "oh simple, you love cinnamon rolls so much, you always have some in your bag."

Hinata blushes and puts her hand on Naruto's gun and lowers it "S-She i-is r-real." Stuttered Hinata with Naruto nods as he places them away as their become gauntlets as he, Hinata and Sasuko come up to her as Kurenai ask them to follow her.

Kiba is not happy at all Naruto got a sexy woman as his Sensei, as everyone else are now have to wait for their senseis to arrive.

Later with Team 8

Team 8 arrived at well their favorite hang out spot, the Dango Shop, Kurenai then says "Ok team time to introduce ourselves" as Naruto says "mmm Sasuko, why not you go first" as he looks at her, Sasuko nods and says "all right, I'm Sasuko Uchiha, my likes are sweet things, Naruto-Kun's weapons that he has made as well I love hanging out with Naruto-kun and Hinata."

Kurenai asks "And dislikes?", "my brother, his fangirls, Sakura and perves, so that means Kiba since he's one" says Sasuko, Kurenai nods and points to Hinata "Hinata Hyuga, as for my likes, thanks to her, you guys know my love for cinnamon rolls, and I also like Naruto-Kun's weapons that he makes and love to hang out with them, as for my dislikes, my father, the elders and as well Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba oh and I don't like bitter things"

Kurenai nods then look and point at Naruto, "Name Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my weapons making, sealing, hanging out with Sasuko and Hinata and other things."

Kurenai asked "and Dislikes?", Naruto thinks on that "you will found out when you get to know me" says Naruto as he smiles with both Sasuko and Hinata giggle on that, Kurenai shakes her head then she Introduces herself.

After that, she says "well this is odd, normally well from what I heard, Jounin who gotten a team needs to give you and your class the true Genin Exam."

"I thought those tests were to easy as we are losing too many chakra powerhouses," says Naruto as Kurenai says "that's the whole point, give you and your class a false sense of confidence and found the weak weeds and cut them off."

Naruto nods but says "Yes but those three basic Jutsu really I can't make a normal clone without killing it and we are losing chakra monsters well at least I think so, I Just hope that Sasuke doesn't cut it" says Naruto as Sasuko says "me too, then he can finally shut up for good" as she hopes so too.

"You don't like Sasuke do you two?" asked Kurenai then she sees Hinata rise her hand as she says "make it three as we hate him and his guts, Kurenai sensei."

"Oh I don't want to know do I?" said Kurenai with all three of them say "no, no you don't want to know", and Kurenai says "very well, I guess we can start training tomorrow since I like you all, so for now dismissed" as she about to get up, all four them hear something, a howl of some kind.

As Naruto is thinking 'wait for a demon attack? In daylight?' as his teammates are asking what is going on.

Naruto then gets a call, by hearing "Hey Red!" as Naruto looks up and see Shado jumping down in front of him and his teammates as she says "Red you need to do something! There this Demon, and he's very dangerous and just plain insane!"

"Who is that Naruto?" asked Hinata and Sasuko

"A friend of mine so please Excuse me." Said Naruto then he heads out "Alright what the fuck is attacking demons normally come out at night" as he doesn't understand of what is going on with Shado says "I don't know maybe it's part of those demons that are new around here, in any way you have to go and stop it before it could do any major harm!"

"I am already on it," says Naruto as he runs toward where the Demon is with Sasuko and Hinata see him running "Naruto-kun!" as them go after him.

His Gauntlets change into his guns as the following of the howling of the demon until he appears as he founds himself at the middle of the Konoha.

As Naruto sees a lizard-like Demon with a massive arm and a scared up face, and it already destroying a building, as he says "hey Leatherface!" as he getting the demon's attention, The Demon hears him and turns around but get shot in the eye "hey that's right! Look at me you big ugly son of a bitch!" as he firing both Spider and Wolf as the Beast charges Naruto but Jump upward as his guns change into a scythe, a the scythe looks like it was made from a skellington as the blade has rolled with engravings with a skull on the middle of the blade as it falls onto the ground with the blade strike into it and Naruto grabs the handle as he lifts it up as he says "let see if you can handle Death Bringer" as there a skill lets up with green fire.

The Demon gets closer, and it raises its arm and Naruto swings Death Bringer and slices the arm off, and in that one sec, as the arm coming off of the demon's body, Naruto says "burn" and the whole arm gets engulfed with green flames as well where the arm used to as the demon is getting burnt by the green fire, Naruto watches the Demon burn but it charged toward Naruto.

As Naruto moves away as he says "oh still have some fight in you?" as he spins Death Bringer a bit, "How about I for you-" he stops as he hears.

"NARUTO." Shouted his teammates as Naruto turns to see them arriving.

"GET OUT OF HERE GIRLS NOW" Naruto shouted as Sasuko says "listen here Red! We are a team! So that means if you are fighting something, we are fighting along with you." as Naruto says "bu-" Sasuko stops him by saying "no buts Mr."

"You have no fucking idea what you are doing GO NOW.," says Naruto as he switches his weapons back to Spider and Wolf but the Lizard Demon change toward Naruto and before it could attack Naruto.

BAM.

As a mighty blow hits The lizard's face, Hard. As Naruto sees Hinata with her Lion's Pride Claws on as Naruto drops his arms down Then he pulls out a weapon he was working on as he says to himself "I should know better than their too stubborn to listen to me once they set their minds on something" as the gauntlets change into one of the weapons that Jiraiya, as it's Dragon's Barrage or somewhat.

"Hey Lizard face, meet the updated and restored of Dragon's Barrage! Or now known as Neo Dragon's Barrage" as it looks like Dragon's Barrage but now with beautiful new color of red with a bit of gold as well new and repaired parts with as the barrels are inside of what it seems to be a dragon's head with blue eyes on its forehead, it has a Kanji of 'Barrage.'

Naruto then starts firing on it as bullets different elements and their just tearing into the demon like it was made of paper with the Neo Dragon's Barrage's eyes glowing as it makes a sound of a dragon itself, Naruto stops it as he sees that the whole top part of the body is just gone, The rest of the demon which are the legs as it falls as it starts to vanish.

Naruto sighs as Neo Dragon's Barrage turn into the Gauntlets as he gets ready to bombed with questions, "What the hell was that?" They shouted.

"That was a demon something I have been dealing with for, and you two have no Idea what they can do!" shouts Naruto as Sasuko and Hinata "what is that suppose to mean-" both girls notice other Demon that's coming at Naruto as Sasuko bring out Starless Nightshade as it split into two as she runs past Naruto who says "Sasuko don't fi-" as he sees Sasuko slices the demon's head off with no flash of light as the cut was immaculate too as there's no blood on the blades.

However, that was a bad Idea as two heads take its place then the Demon is grabbed by another Demon and crushes the demons skulls killing them.

Naruto turns to see "Yo Big guy but what are you doing here?" as Sasuko and Hinata started to think that Naruto might be living two lives as Big Guy says "I had to come! Little Red, I promised your old sensei that I would help you out with any trouble."

"Ok yeah I can see that but this is strange for Demons they attack at night not during the Day so what the hell is going on?!" asked Naruto with Big Guy "Little Red, this one here, he must be following the old ways, and he's not the only one" with Naruto has his right hand on his head.

"Oh great this is not good at all. The olds should have died, but it seems that they may attack when I am not here Great," said Naruto but then he remembers that Sasuko and Hinata are still with him, so he slowly turns back and sees.

"What the hell is going on you will tell us right now Naruto Uzumaki." They both shouted.

"You do know I am still pissed at you and now you know for years I have been stopping demon attacks on this village. You might not believe me if I tell you that big guy here is a demon." Said Naruto with a hard look in his eyes as Hinata says "we can tell! However, the real question why didn't you tell us! Us your oldest friends since we nine!" as she looks hurt that Naruto didn't tell them about it, "Would you have believed me when I say that oh that the stories you heard of as a kid and the monster that go bump in the night are real I was sworn to secrecy I could not tell ANYONE!" Explained Naruto with the big guy nodding as Sasuko sighs "fine I got it, but now it seems everyone knows" says Sasuko.

As Naruto looks around and sighs as Big Guy "yes that would be my cue to leave, make sure you don't tell them where UnderVillage is" as he heads off as the villagers are coming back to the sight of the battle.

"under village where is that?" asks Minato who wants answers now as he arrived at the sight.

Naruto opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue and on it is an ancient Demon rune making it so he can't tell them at all. Then he pulls his tongue back in and says "Sorry you can't follow me there and that rune on my tongue won't let me tell you at all. So your shit out of luck." Said Naruto as Minato come up to and gets Naruto open his mouth as he tries to undo it as he believes it's a seal as Naruto didn't put up much of anything.

Soon enough Minato finds himself unable to undo it as he says "I-I don't understand, it's a seal! Also, with my skills as a master ain't doing it" as he lets go of Naruto as he is trying to understand this as Naruto rolls his eyes as he walks away, to leave Minato to himself.

Naruto makes it home and heads to his, and he feels Shado is there "Hello Cat." said Naruto as Shado who is next to him says "rough day isn't it?" as Naruto sighs as he says "you have no idea" as he rubs his eyes as Shado "but still Naruto, what are you going to do? I mean you work so hard to keep both worlds apart."

"I am not telling them where UnderVillage is and I can't tell them, and I have many ways to get there." says Naruko as he placed his head on his working table, Shado bring something out "you know, their demons didn't turn into dust, normally cause their do when their die", as she said that.

Naruto opens his eyes and get up and says "wait what are there again?" with Shado thinks about it "base of how their look, there seem like Lizard-like, why?" as she sees Naruto get up and leaves in a panic as Shado doesn't understand.

Naruto runs out of the building which confused both Ayame and her father as their thinking of why Naruto left shortly after arriving home.

Naruto is running through the streets as he is thinking ' _I should have known! Demons base on Lizard! That means only one thing_ ' as he runs back at the center of the village.

Back at the Center

As Sasuko and Hinata are checking out the dead bodies of the lizard demons as Hinata says as she looking the one with missing it's whole top part "do you think he will tell us?" as the older ninjas are gathering two half of demon that Sasuko killed as she says "maybe in due time, for now, we should give him space an-" but however.

The legs of lizard demon get up on its own which freak both them as with Hinata says "no way! It should be dead!" as they see something happening as a bubble of flesh forming.

It hits Sasuko as well as she looks back the demon that she slice in two, and it's doing the same thing, so both bring out their weapons as one of the ninjas say "what the hell is going on! I thought these things were dead.", as the bodies fully restored then started to attack.

Hinata says "how this even possible!" as she sees the demon that lost its whole upper body grown it back, Naruto appears and answers "Like lizards they can grow back limbs and tails but demons lizards can grow back much more than that" as he as massive Great Sword, the blade it massive and extensive with engraved demonic writing no one could read it with a skull of some demon between the blade and the handle as it has no guard, and the edge of the blade is very egdey like.

"Come at me you fucking lizard shit," says Naruto as the fully restored lizard demon stare at Naruto as it growling at him as it wants revenge.

As Sasuko and Hinata see that the lizard demon that was sliced in half become two, "That is why you two should have left it to me." said Naruto as Sasuko says "how would we know Naruto!" as Naruko blocks the Lizard in front of him with the sword as he thinking 'that she has a point' even though he should have known too.

As he push off the Lizard as he jumps between them and says "sigh your right Sasuko, so here what we need to do, the only ways to kill their things, is to annihilated them, leave nothing behind, or freeze them but with Deathstrike" he holds up his sword, "they will be dead for sure."

Now three lizard demons change toward Team 8, mainly Naruko but Hinata with her Lion's Pride Claws, she change and force strike the stomach Lizard demon on the right as Sasuko has Starless NightShade in two and cuts off the Lizard demon's legs in order stop it in its tracks, but however she forget about the tail as it about to pierce through Sasuko.

However, then web grabs the tail which surprised not just Sasuko but Naruto as he blocks the middle Lizard demon's attack with DeathStrike as he is looking around and sees nothing as he was wondering how did that we come from?

"So it seems you need some help little brother," says a voice from far that no one could hear it, as it goes deeper into the shadows but a leg of a shown and Naruto sees that leg before it goes into the darkness as Naruto is thinking ' _wait was that a spider leg? That can't be'_ as he pushes back the Lizard Demon from him then he changes toward it as he about to stab it with DeathStrike toward the Heart.

However, The Lizard Demon isn't allowing it, as he smacks it away, But Naruto came back around and stabbed it head, and that's when the engraving of the sword as well the skull, it started to glow with this white light, but not the right kind, a hunting kind of white light as there are whispers coming from the skulls and only the Lizard Demon could hear it.

'Be one with the dead, as all should be, just fade away into nothingness', there are the words that the sword is saying to Lizard Demon, the Demon is scared but can do nothing as he turns to dust, Naruto says "one down and two to go" as he looks with Hinata who is beating the shit out of the Lizard as each strike she gives, there are large craters on its body as she not allowing it to fight back as it could barely stand on its feet.

'Ok they will need to know more and on a side note: never make Hinata angry, or else she will do that to me with there gloves of hers' says Naruto in his thoughts.

Naruto then runs to help Sasuko as the Lizard Demon is still on the floor while covered in webbed as the legs about to grow back as Naruto come up Sasuko as he says "once is this is finished, we will talk" as he stabs the dead with DeathStrike.

"Fine but I want to know who shot the web as well" says Sasuko with Naruto answering "that I don't truly know" as they see the last Lizard demon get thrown as it slides next to them, as both look at Hinata who dusts off her hands as she says "there, that one should be easy to kill now"

Naruto stabs the sword into the lizard's head, and like that, the Lizard Demon turn into dust as the DeathStrike turns into the gauntlets.

As he looks at Sasuko and Hinata their put away their weapons as he says "come with me, we have a lot to talk about" as he starts walking with both girls follows him as they are thinking about of what is going on.

Meanwhile at UnderVillage

Old Man bar

As Old man cleaning the mugs as there are no customers since it is closed, as the old demon enjoying the quietness in the bar, or would one.

As he hears, " **I finally found you** " say a voice as Old man turn to a shadowy figure that taken a seat at the counter as he says "sorry pal, Bar close, come back tomorrow when it's open" as he cleaning the mugs as the shadowy figure laughs " **oh no, I didn't come here for a drink, I come here looking for you, you who was once a great and powerful demon, Prince of Darkness, Mundus"** say the Shadowy figure.

As Old man says "Mundus? Huh, that's a name no one talks about anymore, didn't he died a long time ago?" as he cleans the next mug, The shadowy figure laughs and says " **oh? You are saying that you die? Even though you are staying in? Live and we-** " he stopped when Old man slams his fist and says "listen here, I'm no Mundus or whomever you claim me to be, but Mundus is dead and forgetting, you're just losing your time, now get out of my bar."

The shadowy figure then finally says **"Very well I will leave"** as he stands up and leaves the bar as Old man resumes cleaning the mugs.

Outside of the bar

The Shadowy figure walks out as a massive demon says "did you found him, Master?"

 **"No just some old barkeeper, this was a waste of time'** says the shadowy figure as a massive army of demons follows him as their leave the under village, as the demons that lived there show themselves as Shado who show herself on the roof with her saying "just what is going on?"

"Nothing good I can tell you that. Little Red must be warned." Said the Big Guy

With Naruto, Sasuko, and Hinata

They walk into his home then sees a message on the wall made out of webs reading "Hello Little one. Please bring your two friends and meet me in the forest of death we must talk now. R"

"Girls we must go to the forest of death, and you will still have your answers." Said Naruto.

As all three of them head toward the forest of Death through a window.

Later at the Forest of Death

When they get there and in an opening, they hear a voice "You all made it good." Said a voice they look for where the voice is coming from while it looks like "they" are looking at the three.

Naruto is on guard and is thinking 'I might know this person. However, which one?' While Sasuko and Hinata are ready for a fight if it does happen. As the "Pair" smiles in the shadows as Naruto says "are you friend or foe?" as he is looking around as all three hears giggling around them as they hear the voice say "give me one reason why I should show my self?"

Naruto had no choice to say "aren't you one of the sensei's children? Cause there's no way, a spider demon would help! Unless there is sensei's kin!" His two friends are shocked that a spider Demon trained Naruto as the voice says "true, father did tell us to help you out little one after all, don't you carry his power and demonic blood?"

"Yes I do, that man that helped conceived me is no father of mine. Sensei was more of a father then that failure or ever be" says Naruto as Sasuko and Hinata couldn't believe of what their hearing as their see phantom legs of spider form on his back as he says "are you going to show yourself or else I will burn everything around us!"

As the voice "very well" as they see legs coming out of the shadow and there see the full form of the spider.

—

 **D:*freeze time with blaze giving dealt a death stare***

 **P: Not fucking cool asshole.**

 **D:what? Seem like a good spot the end the chapter, but more so, it has caught my attention that I failed to do, and that is giving credit when it's due, and I have blaze thank for that.**

 **P: Yeah I mean HELLO this is not only dealt with ideas but he has a partner, and I have Ideas as well Phoenixlord42.**

 **D:which is blaze but I call him that, with that, I don't deserve the full damn credit, never have and never will, blaze.**

 **P: Yeah I do Deserve some of the credit. So Dealt is not alone doing this.**

 **D: I bet they mostly think I made you up or something -.o I might be crazy, but I don't make up an imaginary friend, blaze is real and talks to him when I'm busy with work or away on a trip.**

 **P: Yeah Phoenixlord42 Send me a message and prove that I am real. At times I might get back to you for a few hours or so later, but you will have an answer.**

 **D:now that's enough, what do you think of this chapter?**

 **P:I have to say Minto is an Idiot, a demonic rune is using magic not chakra, and it is not a seal.**

 **D:and I wonder of what going on and who is that shadowy figure? Also, who is the Old man? Like indeed who is he? We need answers with there questions! Don't you think so Eevee?**

 **Eevee:*rubbing his head with his paws as his heads hurt***

 **P: I agree we need answers well dealt the closer or Eevee could do it.**

 **Eevee:*is tearing up as he wants answers now***

 **D:but for now, we will have figured it out later as its time to go *picks up Eevee.***

 **P: Uh Dealt the closer.**

 **D:it's your turn *walks through the gateway***

 **P: Fine leave a review favor and follow if you are new. Flames go to hell and if you don't like reading our stories then don't read them. *Walks to into the gateway and it closes then vanishes***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***The gateway spits both Blaze and Dealt out onto the ground***

 ***dealt lands on blaze's back as both of them see stars***

 **P: This is your fault *swirls are in my eyes***

 **D:*swirling eyes then poof! Change into his chibi true form as he is laying on blaze's head***

 **P: You are so lucky that I don't want to commit murder.**

 **D:*still swirling as blaze realize where there are as their in Devil Trigger Spider Style***

 **P: Great, I thought it was going to be Lemons of the same household.**

 **D:*wake Up* what happens? *still a little dizzy* where we are?**

 **P: Devil Trigger Spider**

 **D:well I guess while we are here, so welcome back to Devil Trigger Spider style everyone oh and also I should set the record straight, some people think that I'm going just end off the empire stories because of the guest reviewer guy, I'm here to tell you that no I'm not ending them, there will be on hold for much longer.**

 **P: So please DON'T DEMAND WE DO THEM.**

 **D:with that out of the way, enjoy, and we don't own anything *see blaze trying to fix the gateways***

 ***Dealt gets hit with a list of what is needed there are Pictures next to the names***

—

 **Devil Trigger Spider Style**

 **Chapter 3**

Sasuko and Hinata see a massive black spider as it giving off a demonic aura around it as Naruto says "your not the same kind demon spider as Sensei, then what kind are you?"

The Spider comes down, and changes as the upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body, which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back.

She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long.

Her usual attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her breasts and her entire waist, shoulderless sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a bar of gold and slightly-frilly white trim. "Your right, I am not like my father. My name is Rachnera Arachnera." says Rachnera, as Naruto says, "I wonder, I guess your father must have hooked up with a human."

Rachnera giggles and says, "No, my mother was a spider demon that could change to this form and Human form. It is how we have hunted our prey we seduce them then after some fun. They are tied up and become dinner" as Naruto has his weapon out, Rachnera "oh put that away, I'm not here to eat you, since spicy isn't good for me, besides Father would be unhappy if I killed you. I mainly went for thugs and bandits that don't care about whom they hurt. I have been watching you Naruto." say as Naruto isn't putting away his weapon away as he asks, "how come?"

Rachnera answers "the way you fight, your so much like a demon then humans do, I wonder, were there times you ask yourself, if you are still human or something more?", she is moving near him, Naruto then starts to think and Rachnera is in front of him "Maybe you are trying to keep yourself back as you know the Uzumaki were friends with keepers of Balance like the legendary Sparda, and his son Dante was. However, you have the brutality of a demon, so tell me young spider, why do you hold back? Are you afraid of what truly you are or losing ties you have with the humans here?"

"It is not that Rachnera. I worry about more what Mom will think of me. I don't know if she did this. I have been hiding this for so long it is not easy for me to just come out with it." Said Naruto as his weapon turns into a bo staff as it golden with red dragons on them and he had it at Rachnera's neck as he says with a determined look on him "I will not let you have me questioning myself about this Rachnera."

Rachnera despite this starts to giggle, and it confuses the three, and she says "Well it seems I choose right to watch you. You have caught my interest in Naruto. I think I will be staying with you. I can have informants help you inside the village" as she feels the Po staff against her neck "I will say this once, backstab me or any of my friends, I will kill you" says Naruto, Rachnera giggles "Why would I do that to you. I know a lot of what is happening, and you would be surprised at what is happening in the shadows, and it is not demons." as Naruto says, "what kind of spies?"

Rachnera giggles "Next time look in a corner, and you will see the answer. No words need to be between them. They are not given a second glance at all." as she smirks as she adds in "so do you trust me?"

"I see, but no, I don't trust you yet, and it will time sometime gain my trust" say Naruto as he put away the bo staff and walks away "I will be at my shop if you wish to find me" as both Sasuko and Hinata join up to him, as Hinata ask "what do you think she means by that?" as she doesn't get an answer.

Later at the shop

They walk into Naruto's shop, and in the glance of his eye, he sees a Spider web. Then it hits him "Spiders. The perfect spies they are everywhere that is how she spies on people." as he giving Hinata her answer, they hear the wind came in through the open window, and they look up and see Rachnera with Human legs "Outstanding, and you are correct spiders are the perfect little spies" as she's sitting on the window.

Naruto looks at her and asks "Is there another reason why you want to live with me?" as she Rachnera asks "cause it's" she notices it's not much of a living place as there's only one bed, a small shower, as much of it is workshop base place, as she says "you know what? I think I will found somewhere else since this place specks work then home."

Rachnera is about to head out then a spider comes over to her and says something in the spider language. "Oh my, it seems that the Spider Queen Arachne has taken an interest in you Naruto. Be careful she is a tricky spider" say as she leaves Naruto's shop as Hinata says "I don't know if we can trust her" with Sasuko say "yeah I agreed" as Naruto sign and say "we had a long day, let's head to bed, you girls can stay over if you wish, you can use the bed, as I have some projects to work on" Then nod and get ready for bed, Naruto nods as he walks up to his table and go over blueprints and start making designs of the lizard parts he has arrived.

Time skip morning

Naruto had worked for a couple of hours last night, then he went to sleep then wake up when he heard Ayame calling out to him for breakfast, Naruto gets up and stretches out when he hears both Sasuko and Hinata waking up and walking down as Naruto sees both of them were, in fact, sleep nothing but their bra and panties as their yawn while saying "Man it is weird waking up in someone else's home" as Naruto see just how well developed their figures are.

Naruto gets dressed and heads downstairs as Sasuko ask "did he check us out?" as she blushing lightly, Hinata is blushing and says "I think so" as both girls blushing then their hear Naruto "there's breakfast and hurry up! We have to meet up with Sensei today." Both girls scream "SHIT!" as they put on their clothes then head down.

Later into the morning

Naruto is walking behind as he is talking to himself as his face onto a notebook which it has the words of 'skills', while Sasuko and Hinata are leading the way as well making sure that Naruto doesn't wander off to somewhere else, but there were stopped by Sasuke and his ever loyal fangirl Sakura, "Oh great what do you want now?" asked Sasuko.

Sasuke says, "why are you still with him, Sasuko?" "I don't believe it is any of your fucking business." Said Sasuko as she is getting mad at Sasuke, says, "yes it is as I'm your brother! And I demand you stop seeing that freak!"

"How fucking dare you! You pathetic piece fucking donkey ass shit," screams Sasuko, she runs up to Sasuke, and the female Uchiha punches Sasuke's face, Hard, as there's a crushing sound with Sasuko digging her fist into her brother's face. He is sent flying into a tree and grunts in pain with Sakura say "Sasuke.' then turns to Sasuko.

"Why did you do that! Can't you see that he's worried about you!" say Sakura who is trying make sense to Sasuko, "Go to fucking hell banshee I don't need him I am not a little girl and why would I not hang out with my teammates?" as she comes up Sakura and Sasuko is, in fact, a bit taller then Sakura as The pink hair girl is scared of her, then Sakura finds herself wrapped with webs around her arms and stomach. She hears a voice she does not know "What the hell! I didn't know that there was a banshee living in this village" as she comes up to them as she was nearby as Naruto finally removes himself from the notebook, "Rachnera? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a nice house until I heard someone scream at a level that is not possible unless they are a banshee. Damn it really hurt my ears" say Rachnera as she is checking her hearing, as Sakura is trying to take off the wed from her mouth and body, but it's too strong for her, Naruto nods and says "Yeah I agree that she has always had this voice and it annoys us all."

Hinata says, "you said that you are looking for a house? Well, why not you ask Miss Uchiha, she can recommend you a house."

"And what is Miss Uchiha's name?" Asked Rachnera, Sasuko says as she gives Sakura a glare that scared off the pink haired girl which she did, "Mikoto." Then Rachnera says something unexpected, "Wait for Miko-chan." The three looked confused, "Uh, why did you call mom that?"

Rachnera looks at Sasuko and looks at her closer and says, "Damn I did not see it before your her daughter aren't you. Well, how I know her is a secret." After that, Rachnera heads to the Uchiha compound as Sasuko looks at her and says "okay? I guess we will find out someday, let's go," there do so as their walk past Sasuke who is passed out and won't wake up anytime soon.

30 minutes later

They show up and see their sensei Kurenai Yuhi waiting for them with someone else there as well, as the woman has purple hair with brown eyes as she wearing a coat with net shirt and an orange skirt, and the net shirt is hugging onto her Triple G breasts, "Uh sensei who is this?" Asked Hinata and Kurenai smiles and says "This is my good friend Anko and she will help with Jutsu and Taijutsu for now" as the woman named Anko waves to him "hey guys" as she smirks. Then she gives Naruto a hug, and he hugs back.

Then she looks both Sasuko and Hinata "well I Have to tell you two look way tougher than the other girls of your class" Naruto nods "They train unlike the useless fangirls and Flower pressing? That should not be a class in a NINJA academy. Now poison making that would be more useful along with defense against rape" as he says very blunt and straightforward as Anko laughs as she says "oh don't let miss glasses hear you say that." as she tore up a bit as along can't believe of how bountiful Naruto is as she falls onto the ground.

"She can kiss my fucking ass I don't give a fucking shit if she hears me. Remember I make weapons for Shinobi and Kunoichi. I have heard how low our academy has fallen" say Naruto as he puts away his notebook as Sasuko adds in "yeah why do I need to learn about flowers? I can understand the poison part but all of them?" then Hinata says, "it's something that our mothers should do."

"Agreed but learning what plant is poisonous is a better lesson then flower pressing. Lucky I learned about some poisonous plants" say Naruto Kurenai says "all right that's enough everyone, let's start with today's training."

They get ready for training with Kureani "and no weapons, I can't have a team that relies only on their weapons" say as Naruto nods to that as he brings out a scroll and seal away his gentles, he does the same with Sasuko's and Hinata's, as Kureani tells them that their will start with Genjutsu lessons, follow by Taijutsu and Ninjutsu with Anko.

At the Uchiha manor

There is a knock at the door, and Mikoto answers the door and says "Yes can I help you?" as she sees Rachnera who is beaming with smiles, as she says "Hello Mikoto! I hope you remember me!"

Mikoto looks closer and sees "Rachnera! I didn't recognize you! It's been so long" Mikoto lets her in and after she closes the door "Go ahead change to your true form" as Rachnera says ''I'm not sure since I'm in a human village after all plus I'm sure your 'husband' would have killed me."

"He is dead," Mikoto said with a dismissive wave of her hand as Rachnera looks at her for a few secs then ask Mikoto if she had killed her husband, which Mikoto right away says no but Rachnera thinking that Mikoto is lying about it.

Rachnera then turns to her Hybrid form and turns to Mikoto then says, "Well, I met your daughter and her teammates. Though one is my adopted half brother" as Mikoto is lost "um what?" as she doesn't know it which Rachnera realizes her mistake "oh no, what have I done?" as she sweats drops.

Mikoto shrugs, "Eh so what brings you to me in this near empty compound?" asked Mikoto, Rachnera right away ask if there's a house for her to live in and it has to be the kind that no one would ever think of checking twice.

Back with Naruto and the others

Naruto is casually dodging all of Anko's attacks, as Anko says "How can you dodge me like I'm not a threat?" as she does a low kick, but Naruto jump like playing skip robe.

"The Forest of Death was a big help in dodging you. Hell I know the Forest of Death may be better than you" says Naruto as he remembers facing all kinds of things, from man-eating tigers to massive demons, in all, this is nothing by comparing.

While Hinata and Sasuko are watching with Hinata says "yeah even I have a hard time landing a blow on him and my Clan's Taijutsu is the most feared in all of the element countries" Sasuko nods "I can't even predict where he will attack from." They have a deadpan look while Kurenai drops at this as Anko does a fury of blows toward Naruto, but he's dodging all of them without trying.

Naruto dodges and kicks Anko right in the face which she's push back a 30ft away from him, with a shoe print on her face, and the kicker it looks like it is steaming, Anko is blinking as she says "um, I guess It's Hinata's turn" as Kureani says "um what was that?"

"That was his playful kick." Said Hinata and Sasuko together, Naruto walks up to Sasuko with Hinata taking his place as Kureani is thinking 'I-I don't think Anko is enough for Naruto in his Taijutsu training, I might have to bring out the big guns...even though I didn't want to resort to him.'

Naruto looks into her eyes, and she finds everyone has vanished which Kureani is thinking 'I don't know if I am proud or feel like a fool for not noticing?' then she hears something, and she turns to see spiders coming out of the trees.

Kurenai see them as she asks "spiders? Why spiders?" while showing no fear, Then she hears thundering footsteps and turns to see the biggest spider she has ever seen and the other spiders could kill and eat a full grown man.

Then it vanishes as she sees Naruto laying against the tree as he writes down the notebook with Sasuko next him while both Anko and Hinata training, Kureani thinking of what happened? Naruto asks Sasuko something, "says Sasuko, you have an older brother, right?"

"Yeah why do ask?" Sasuko ask Naruto says, "well, I wonder how come I never meet him? Alternatively, is he like Sasuke?" Sasuko shivers imaging her older brother being like Sasuke "Oh no he is not like that well I don't know what happened I was with you at the time staying at your place" said Sasuko as Naruto 'mmm' on that.

Till both of them hear Anko say "all right, I can't go on since you blocked all of my chakras" as she could barely stand "don't you know how to hold back?" Hinata gives her a deadpanned look that says 'Have you SEEN whom I train with?' as Anko realizes her look and says, "oh right, sorry, well I'm done."

They nod in understanding, and they get packed up, and Sasuko invited them to her house through a Demon appears, but before it could do anything, it's head blew up. Naruto has a smoking gun in his hand.

Then the gun turns back into gauntlets then Naruto walks up to the body for the demon which is well, a Chicken Demon, which is confusing for all of them, "Ok that was new. I am used to other demons but a chicken demon." said Naruto then he hears something else and a Cockatrice appears from the trees as Naruto bring forth the scythe weapon and right their slices off the Cockatrice's head.

The body falls to the ground and Naruto study the body to see if there's anything he course use for his weapons, "lets see, Cockatrice is known for being able to" he walks away to the head, he picks it up and see that the eyes are still good, "turn anything into stone by staring upon you" as he about to take out the sights. "These could be useful, and I will think of something" as he sealed them away.

Hinata says, "there have been many demons showing up since yesterday" Naruto nods "I need to know why." Then he sees a demon he knows from Undervillage "Cat what is going on. So many demons have been appearing since what happened yesterday" said Naruto as Kitty appeared on a tree branch.

"Still working on that Red, but here what I know there's an army of demons arrived, where their setting base? I don't know, but I know for Konoha is now the officially popular place for Demons," said Shado as Kurenai says "wait for what? Of what you are saying, is as in there's still more coming?"

"Yes that is what I am saying, but Red here know something was going to happen. So he has been building something to help" say Shado as Naruto says "one, I don't have enough materials and two, I don't know what we are facing, as you can about the Chicken Demon!" he points at the dead body of the Chicken Demon, "last I checked there don't appear here"

Shado sighs "Well then something bad is going on, and someone needs to watch the village," says Shado as she isn't sure and the same goes for everyone else.

A bit later

They arrive at the Uchiha compound "Mom, I am home, and I brought my teammates with me" as their hear Mikoto say 'welcome' as it comes from the kitchen, which their all head there as their see Mikoto is making dinner as their sit down, Sasuko say "say mom, did anyone come by?"

"Oh yes and I gave her a home, and she is getting herself settled into her new place." says Mikoto as Naruto says "really?" as he writes down ideas of what he could do with the Cockatrice's eyes

"Oh yes I'm happy to see an old friend" say Mikoto then she adds in, "well one of them at least" as their wonder of what she means by that as Mikoto "Oh silly me, sorry about that, f-forget that I say anything" as she laughed a little, and gets back to what she is doing. Naruto knows what she means but is glad she is not talking about it.

Then Sasuko say "since it's quite, I guess Sasuke hasn't come home?" Mikoto says, "No, he has not. Though if he was, I think he will be grumbling and he has been complaining about you hanging with Naruto, Sasuko" as Mrs. Uchiha is about to finish making dinner.

"That's good, since I did knock him out cold before training" says Sasuko, "And what right does he have saying who I should and shouldn't hang out with" as she hates her brother so much, oh how much she misses her big brother, "Your right he does not have any right to say anything about whom you hang out with Sasuko." Said Mikoto.

Soon enough Mikoto finished cooking and ask if anyone is hungry, they smile and get food for themselves as their eating.

Meanwhile at the UnderVillage

A few demons are talking to Old Man about the unknown leader coming in the bar and why wanted to speak to him, "he mistake me for some demon from long ago" as he cleaning a mug, Then they hear someone open the door and hear "Yes the old Demon lord enemy of the Legendary Demon Hunter and his father. Mundas if I remember my history correctly." they turn to see Rachnera as a spider is hanging from one of her fingers, as a few demons, who are heavily drunk.

With one say "oh please Mundas are long gone, the same goes for that Demon Hunter, for what? The last 4 or so centuries?" However, then he finds Rachnera in his face, and she is scaring him "That may be true, but remember History can repeat itself if we don't learn from the past. So don't be that stupid. Father would say the same thing as I am."

The old man says "I'm not giving you any Alcohol missy" as he fills a mug up and slides it to one who had ordered one, "Then that would mean no Caffeine which is fine with me. A glass of water will do." Said Rachnera as she gets out of the demon's face as Old Man say "does this place look like we have water?" as everyone laugh on that, then the ones laughing found webs covering their mouth and they can't remove them.

"Trust me, old man, a drunk me is a bad idea. A caffeine-free soda please" say Rachnera as Old Man just looks at her "Very well, It's good to see you again Rachnera, I take it you had Meet Red?" as he reaches over to a soda, Rachnera nods "Yeah I have, and I don't blame him for not trusting me. However, I am having my little friends look for the idiots who came in and threatened you." She said.

"Rachnera, I thank you for caring, but Red can look after himself, can't say the same for his human friends, or are they his mate? I can't seem to remember which is which" said the old man and Rachnera giggles "Oh they are his friends, but they want to be something more" with one of the demons shout from the back "how do you know?"

"It is a girl thing duh. Now I am going to be giving little Red Info when he asks for it. I hate to see him die. However, I will say this little Red is good at making weapons." she said as she takes a sip of soda.

"You will have to thank your father, may he rest in peace, for that Rachnera, from what I heard, he wasn't easy on Red before he passed on from this world." said one of the demons, Rachnera chuckles and says "That is just how he was. Father loves his kids and would make sure we were able to protect ourselves from everything" as she remembers her father's lessons when she was little herself.

"But still, I never took your father taking in a human, and giving him all of his power onto him," says another demon, Rachnera says "I have to agree, but my father always worked in strange ways. Besides what I know about Red's birth father well, he is pathetic. His birth mother, on the other hand, now that is a woman I would like to meet."

Time Skip a month of training later.

The team is in the Hokage's office to get their first mission, well all but one are there, as Naruto is waiting outside of the mission hall as he doesn't want to face his father, and his team understands that and then after some time they come out, as their inform Naruto that their going to.

"Help Team 7 as their going through a solemn time there," said Kurenai as Sasuko, Hinata, and Naruto have a gloomy aura around them, "Why them?" Asked Naruto as he groans as do both girls, "They had a C-rank mission turn into an A-rank mission, and Kakashi sent a scroll asking for backup" as Naruto sighs and says "when do we leave?"

"As soon as we are done packing up" say Kurenai as Naruto doesn't say anything as he heads out, They know he is not looking forward to dealing with the idiots of team seven at all as Hinata with deadpan face says "he's angry" as Kureani says while confused "he looked calm though" They hear a loud crash outside Hinata and Sasuko look at Kurenai with their faces saying 'You were saying?'

10 minutes later at Naruto's workshop

Naruto is throwing things around growling, but he cools down as he looks toward his newest creations, a whip made out of the Demon Lizard's skin, mix with other demons he had killed over the mouth, Naruto is tempted just to shot the three idiots of team seven, then he looks a long iron glove as it closed, he walks up to it and opens up, there's an Eye on the center of the glove which he had named it.

Hand of Stone.

Naruto then smiles evilly and grabs them and puts them on with the eyes being closed "Yes a perfect punishment" as he put it on and the eye vanishes from sight, like it never there began with, as he goes pack up but before he could do anything.

"I see that this is a bad time for me dropping in, huh?" Naruto turns to see Rachnera and says "Oh yes I have to deal with a team of Idiots that is team seven. However, since you are here what info do you have on wave?" as Rachnera thinks on it as she says "I don't think so since there are not many spiders are there, you know, it's too water basing on by its name alone" as she smirks.

"However, there's one thing I do know, and it is that human, Gato I think he is called, from what I heard, he's not to be trusted, at all, he's the worst human you could meet" Rachnera explain, Naruto nods "That info would help turn whomever he has higher against him. If he can't be trusted then who is to say he will pay them anything," says Naruto.

"True enough Little Spider, so off you go, I'm sure your team is waiting for you," says Rachnera as Naruto waves bye to her as he walks out, he has everything that he needs, and Rachnera leaves back to Mikoto it is almost time for brunch between them.

A Day later

Team Kurenai is dashing toward as their outside of the lands of Wave with Kureani telling her team her plan in case if there had arrived too late and Kakashi and his team are already in battle.

SoundTrack: Samurai Jack: The Imakandi Theme Starts

Naruto is blocking out what Kurenai is saying, as he brings forth his spider arms and uses them to jump high in the sky, they see what Naruto meant then a memory surfaces in Kurenai's mind. 'Wait NARUTO IS THE TIGER KILLER' as Naruto jumps onto a tree branch which he uses it as a catapult.

All three of them see Naruto is sent flying through the air like a bolt, with Hinata says "wow" as it all she can say as it's terrific sight after all.

As Naruto is moving in the air, as he's getting where he needs to be in record time as he hears fighting along with whistling and they see a flaming bullet, Naruto sees that he's going to land soon, and he doesn't want them to see him with his spider legs.

On the uncompleted bridge

Team 7 and their sensei are fighting a pair of rogue ninjas from the Kiri Village, Kakashi is not happy and hoping the reinforcements arrive soon as he blocked a massive sword which it belongs to a man who is wearing a dark blue clothes with no sleeves as he has bandages on his mouth with a Headband of Kiri as his skin is grey as his face is a face of a killer, he is Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist. Sakura is doing nothing but being a fucking banshee.

Sasuke and Yuiki are facing Zabuza's mask companion, which the masked person can make ice out of nowhere, and there is a dome made of ice mirrors, and both of them are brutally beaten and slashed by the masked person. Then they all hear whistling and turn the see a FLAMING FIREBALL heading their way.

As the masked person come out of the ice Mirror as the person is about to strike Sasuke, who is covered in needles and cuts, the dome gets hit and breaks into pieces by the flaming fireball as it hits the mask a person's face.

The person is in shock about what had happened as the mask come off as it shattered to show a face of a female as she falls onto the floor, as the fireball lands on the ground as it fades as Sasuke and Yuiki see that the Fireball turn out to be Naruto who has his Wolf out and he fires it both Sasuke and Yuiki and coated them in ice.

Naruto says "Well the idiots deserve it now why you and Zabuza are following Gato? Because someone told me that he was not to be trusted at all" as he changes Wolf to Spider which it has gotten an updated as it has the feel of heat coming from Spider, the former masked assassin backs up scared of what the new person could do.

Then he hears Sakura screaming the far end of the bridge, Naruto turns and sees Gato with his man of bandits as his team is now with Kakashi and Zabuza with Hinata and Sasuko disabling Zabuza by taking his massive sword and blocking his chakra.

The now maskless girl see this and about to Help Zabuza but however, she got shot on the legs by Spider, thus making her unable to walk as Naruto says "no heroic moment for you miss pretty face" as he walks over as the girl says "d-damn it" as it burns, yet not so.

The red hair turns around and walks toward everyone else as Spider turn back into the gauntlets as Naruto grabs the whip on his side which he had named Lizard's Tail, as he walks past Kakashi who is tired and ready to drop dead, He asks Sasuko to keep her eye on the girl and Hinata come with him as Hinata knows why.

"Well it seems the coward is here" say Naruto as he and Hinata see the army of bandits, thieves and many more as the small man named Gato is laughing like he's the winner here, as he says "Well it seems I won't have to pay you Zabuza common bandits work better and once I killed you and the other people here, except for the woman of course, after all, they need playthings after all."

Sound Track end

New Track started to play: Silver Bullet.

Naruto walks closer and let's say base look on him, he is not happy at all, as he says, "do you want to deal with him Hinata?" Hinata shakes her head and said, "Test out your new weapons and Maybe dragons Barrage as well. See how well it does against a mob of enemies." Sasuko and Kurenai nod at Naruto knowing he has wanted to test it out against a mob or army but he says "not this time, as I have this to test out" as he makes the Lizard's Tail a 'snap' sound as he says "besides, I want to take out my anger, and If I use Dragon Barrage, it will be over so quick"

Naruto has an evil smile and charges into the mob, as do Hinata as veins popping out of around her eyes as her bloodline activated as she charged behind him, they head into the fight as Sasuko does over to where the maskless girl is and sees Sakura crying over Sasuke who is in a block of ice as well Naruto's brat of sister.

Naruto and Hinata are ripping the thugs apart, Naruto uses Lizard's Tail to whipped each of their faces, as one who lost an eye, then one lost his head, and other gets hit on the balls, while Hinata is striking down each of them until she sees a vast guy who says to her "well ain't you pretty little thing, I can't wait to take yo-"

She uses her juken on him right in the balls, and the big guy goes down hard as Hinata says "not on your life" as she goes back taking down, Gato is sweating like mad as his thugs are being killed right left and center, as he said "d-damn it, I-I might have to use my wild card for this" as he goes over his coat's pocket and he brings out a piece of paper with a symbol on it, a Demonic Symbol, he uses it, and it summons.

Naruto feels a demonic summons and sees a Kappa come out of the water but not just one about thirty of them as their land in front of Gato as the leader is a massive one, as it says "so, you decide to summon us huh Gato?"

"Yes, I did deal with them." Said Gato as he pointed to the ones he wants dead as the Leader of the Kappas say "very well, and once we killed them, we will take the village and their woman" as Gato says "I don't care, but you will leave the bridge builder's daughter to me, as I will make-"

One of the kappa's heads fall in front of Gato, and he screams as they hear "you know what? I was angry when I first found out that I had to help out my sister's team since I can't stand her, but I think I found someone that I can't stand even more and that's you, little man" say Naruto as his Spider legs appeared behind his as flame slowly appearing on his body as there is the symbol of his rage, the Kappa leader looks and sees "Oh this I have not seen in a long time, a Spider but it seems their taken Human forms now" as he started to laugh "I'm going to enjoy eating you little-"

Naruto says, "Sorry, I was trained by one, but you will die." The Kappa leader then feels a burning pain in his chest as he looks down and sees a spider leg pierced through his chest and the fire on it is beginning to burn him, "I don't think so?" said Naruto as flame come out of his mouth, it shows just how angry he really.

Hinata who is finishing up the last of the bandits, she sees this, "Naruto?" as she doesn't remember ever seeing him this angry before. Naruto then goes on a killing rampage on the Kappas, which was a sight that isn't for the faint of heart.

Naruto rips them in half, ripping off heads and other things until all of them are dead, leaving only Gato alive who had fallen and shitting in his pants, as Naruto is walking toward him as Gato begin to beg "Please spare me please, I will give you anything! Money! Woman. Anything, J-just don't kill me."

"Can you bring back everyone you have killed?" said Naruto as his whole body was on fire, Gato gulps knowing he can't, Naruto says "thought so" as all of his spider legs piece into Gato's body and use the fire to burn him while he's still breathing.

"Burn!" said Naruto and Gato turn into ashes, as their shattered into the wind, Naruto breath out and the flame vanishes, and he had to calm down.

SoundTrack ended

Naruto lets out a breath as he says "all right I'm Hungry" and he walks away with everyone looking at him with Kakashi say "I will make sure I don't anger you guys again…." as he died on scared, Naruto doesn't care as Kureani says "yeah please do so" as she's scared as Hinata come up to Sasuko as she says, "so we now know of what happens when he loses his cool" Sasuko nods, and the girl named Haku is scared as well.

Naruto is on the road of what he's guessing that it will lead him to a village so that he can get something to eat or that, eat a bear. Naruto then sees something he can eat a Bear it is.

An hour later

Sasuko and Hinata found Naruto as he's by a campfire with a cook bear, "Really?" They asked Naruto say "yeah" as he is eating the bear's leg, they sigh knowing Naruto is insane at times then they remember that he was in the Forest of Death for most of his childhood after all.

Naruto asks them if they want something, as in on cue, both of their stomachs growling Naruto offers them some meat, their sit down and eat along with him, as he asks them of what happened to Zabuza, and the girl, Hinata and Sasuko tells him that nothing happens, so Naruto gets up and goes over to them, what happens next? Well, Naruto made them an offer of having someone he knows to look into Info for them of Mist if they don't take any more business from any shady folks.

They asked how he does know about the mist. Naruto says that he has researched weapons. They understood, and they agreed cause Naruto has informants in many places. Naruto will not go to Rachnera. He has a friend from the sea who visited under the village.

With that,Naruto return eating his cook bear, but not before he is stopped by a certain girl with pink hair, as she stands in Naruto's way as shes "You are to unfreeze Sasuke-kun NOW!" as Naruto looks at him with don't care face as he uses one finger and lightly hits Sakura's forehead, She is pushed back a bit, and Naruto heads to the ocean to see if he can get his friend, after eating of course.

A couple of hours later

Naruto is sitting at the ocean when the water starts to bubble, and Naruto looks at it, he comes up to it as he brings forth Wolf then he sees a Demonic sea serpent, Naruto let out a sigh and put away Wolf.

Naruto knows this serpent and smiles "Aurora good to see you again. Thank you for coming." The Serpent comes closer **"Anytime when you are around the ocean or a lake or river Naruto. So how can I help you?"** She comes on land and transforms to her human form, which is a woman in her mid-30s with short blue hair with the scale on her neck and a few parts of her body, Naruto asks her "So how are things in the Mist? Is the civil war still going on?" as Naruto isn't much of a social guy and doesn't read on things.

Aurora thinks on it, "well, last I checked that civil war is nearly ending, why do you ask?" Naruto sighs and says, "Because Zabuza and his student are here and they don't know if the war is over. Miss flat." as Aurora sigh and she smiles but only for a sec.

Smack.

"Why are you calling me that again Naruto! I thought the moment I finally become an adult you would stop calling me that." says Aurora as Naruto say with a bump on his head "what? I can't help it since we did meet before you become an Adult."

Aurora sighs knowing it is true but still annoys her and she wants him to stop, "sigh your lucky that we are good friends Red or else I would have eaten alive you for calling me that." say Aurora as she had a look that she means it as Naruto say "I get it, playtime is over, you want to take this guy, and um is the girl his daughter or student or lover?" as he doesn't know how close of the two are.

"I might be able to, and I am not sure. Please bring them here, and I will meet you hear also warn them about how I look and don't you dare tell them about that nickname" says Aurora, Naruto looks at her and means "Sure sexy serpent of the sea." Then he walks away as she walks away she is blushing like mad as she thinking 'well it's better than miss flat.'

A bit later

Naruto returns with not only Zabuza and Haku but also Hinata and Sasuko, as Aurora see them and ask, "I thought you told me only two? Why four?" the four are shocked as Naruto was right she does not like to wear clothes much "Two of them are my teammates," said Naruto as he's not shocked by this as he tells her that Zabuza will say to her where he wants to go.

As the man walks up and says, "tell me Sea Serpent, can you only take me?" She looks at him and asks "Why only you, I was requested to take two people" as Zabuza explains that it's a life that he doesn't Haku part of anymore, after all, she's not a tool, instead, his daughter as he never had any children of his own.

She sighs and says "Then where will she go Konoha might not be a good place with what I have heard from being under the boat that brought the first team here that the fourth is an idiot" as Sasuko says "you must have heard my brother talking out his ass or Naruto's half bratty sister"

"I have, and I am not impressed with those fools. The fourth is an idiot and pushed one child away now look at him. He can handle himself better than the bratty sister of his." Said Aurora as she thinks about it, "did she die?" is what she guesses.

"No, I put her in ice which will last until tomorrow night," said Naruto. Aurora nods "Good that brat needs it along with the Uchiha brat. So again Zabuza why only you. It would be better for you both to go to mist" say Aurora as Zabuza says "as I said, it's like I don't want her to be part, she starts somewhere else anew."

"Then where will she go?" Asked Aurora as Naruto say "well she can live in UnderVillage" as Haku and Zabuza look him confused on that. Aurora looks at Naruto like he is crazy.

Timeskip a week later

Konoha, UnderVillage

Naruto, along with Hinata and Sasuko walk into the bar as both girls are awe to see that this place is the more popular place all of UnderVillage as every demon are drinking away, as Old Man says "Girl, here are Table 8's drinks" as Haku who is now working here as she says "I told you it's Haku" Naruto walks in and says "Haku he is old thus does not give a shit." Haku sighs as she takes the drinks as table 8 say "Haku!" as they are friendly with the girl.

As Naruto look toward Old man and says "you know I'm surprised you decided to take her in as your waitress" The old man nods and says, "I am getting old, little red. So I need help now who are the two girls with you?" he is wondering really.

Naruto "oh right, these two are my closest human friends, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuko Uchiha and their also my teammates" say as both girls come up and wave as old man says "oh so there the ones you always talk" Naruto nods, and the girls are surprised when Naruto turns to them "Normally humans are not allowed down here, but you are with me, and you must swear never to give the location of undervillage" but Old man.

"That won't be the case anymore since now there's a damn army hiding around, and let's not forget you been handing demons that ain't from here, thus ruining things around here," said Old man as he is cleaning a mug.

Naruto thinks on that, "oh right" as Old man shakes his head "I swear LIttle red, for every,sigh anyway, what can I get you, two ladies?", Hinata and Sasuko say, "wait you're asking us for drinks? Bu-"

"He's not for caring for human rules and their age limit, plus we are ninjas, old enough to kill, old enough to drink," says Naruto as he sees his old friend, Digger, so he walks up to him and begins to talk with him.

As the two girls take a sit, Sasuko says, "so what's your name, sir?" The old man stops "I have not used my name in so long I have forgotten it, so everyone calls me Old Man. It is fine with me, nothing more, nothing less, I am doing this to keep this place running, and I have only two rules, very easy to follow, have a drink and don't cause any trouble." as he resumes cleaning.

Sasuko says "okay, fair enough, so how long have you been in business Old man?" as she asks about that, as Old man "long before your ancestors were in diapers," both girls say "wow" with Hinata say "t-that long?" with Old man nodding, "oh yeah that long, hack he was an old man then as well" said a demon that looks like a twisted version of something, the girls can't tell.

"Mmmhm, now then, what can I get you two for?" said the old man, as Sasuko asked as she isn't sure "um what do you have to drink?" same goes for Hinata.

Meanwhile with Naruto as he was talking with Digger as the mole demon is giving Naruto every kind ogle he had found and more, "very nice, this is why more then you got the last time" said Naruto as he storing away all the metal, as Digger "oh it was no problem given I got- I-I mean around real close" state, and Naruto didn't catch that part when he change of what was going to say as Digger is sweating as he hoping Naruto didn't catch, but the red hair Uzumaki didn't.

Naruto figures something's not right. "Please tell me it is not about the Demon Army that appeared" say Naruto as Digger jump "no i'- o-oh, y-yes it's because since their appeared, it will be um harder t to move around c-cause I don't know how far their reach goes a-after all" as he laughs nervous like.

Naruto does not like this digger is acting stranger than usual as he asks, "Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself" Digger is sweating even more, "o-oh j-just f-fear getting to me, after all, I'm Good old Digger, small and weak, and anything can kill me a-after all" as he laughs again.

Naruto nods but knows he is going to be keeping a close eye on digger something is not right with him, as he says "well if anything comes up, let me know all right?" Digger nods and Naruto makes a note to have Rachnera have spies watching Digger.

As he says to his byes, and what he saw next well, Both Sasuko and Hinata drunk as fuck "Old man what did they order?" asked Naruto as the old man says "the strong sniff, why?" Naruto says, "This is their first time drinking, and all you have are the strong sniffs." Said Naruto with a deadpan look.

Both Sasuko and Hinata say "oh Naru-kun relax it's all good, we feel great!" as their drunk with a blush on their face as Hinata placing her head on the counter as she giggling silly like as Sasuko come up to Naruto and says "you know hic, did I ever tell you that Red is my favorite color?" as she places her hands on Naruto's head to touch his red hair.

Naruto's eye twitches as he says "no I didn't know that" as he feels her hands on his hair as she with a happy face "your hair so soft, Hinata feel his hair, it feels such a soft touch" as Naruto is trying to stop her.

Hinata rise and turn "but sasuko, I want to kiss him cause hic he's so handsome" as she tries they find themselves wrapped in webs as Naruto says "what are you doing? I can handle them."

"Little red would you like to explain to their parents what happened." Said Rachnera as she that she has logged in their webs as she sees the two very drunk girls hugging onto Naruto as Sasuko is reaching for his hair and Hinata wanted to kiss as Naruto says "I guess you forget that their ninjas even though their drunk."

Rachnera blinks "right, so how are you going to take them home then? Alternatively, are you going to explain their folks of why their daughters are drunk to the point there don't know what there are doing." as the two girls are rubbing their heads onto Naruto.

Sasuko says, "Naru-kun, who do you hic like more? Me or Hinata-chan?" as Hinata drunkenly says "is it me or is it getting hot in here?" as she about to reach for her clothes to take off but Naruto knocks them out.

Naruto says "well that takes care of that" Naruto then throws them both over his shoulders as Rachnera says with mischievous smile "but you didn't answer the poor girl's question, who do you like more?" as she waits for him to answer but didn't as Naruto walks away while carrying his teammates out.

Naruto takes them home and after dropping off Hinata with Hitomi. Naruto is heading to the Uchiha compound, and someone gets in his way are three people.

Which are there are his most less favorite people in the whole full world, as there are Sasuke, Sakura, his bratty sister, Naruto says "why are you three in the way?" as he is carrying the drunk sleeping Sasuko, "what have you done with her monster?" shrieks Sakura.

Naruto looks at her, "nothing, she was drinking something she shouldn't have" Then Sakura shrieks "YOU DRUGGED HER I knew you could not be trusted at all!" as deadpan naruto looks at her and says "no, she was drinking alcohol."

"I don't believe you, rapist." Shouts Sakura as Yuiki says "I'm telling dad about-"

"What is going on out here!" said Mikoto who walks out of the house as she heard all the shouting and went to check on it, as she realizes who it was and says "oh Kami above, not you again Sakura, How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want you yelling in or outside of my house" as she mad, Sakura is shaking, and Naruto brushes past Sakura and walks into the house and says "Mikoto-san you daughter is drunk and they are accusing me of drugging and raping her. I can handle the alcohol, but she needs time," but Sakura steps in.

The pink haired girl says, "Don't listen to him! He's most likely lying-" but gets her mouth covered, and Mikoto says "bring her to her room Naruto, I trust you more than some pinkie who lies plus she smells like alcohol," says Mikoto

"Thank you also remember that time your vase was broken. It was my bratty half-sister who did it and blamed me. Your son also stole your panties. I heard him bragging about it." Said Naruto as Mikoto turns to team 7 with her Sharingan glowing red with a look on her face.

All three are cursing Naruto in their heads. "So that is what happened. Oh, I have some good punishments, and PLENTY of work needs to be done around. Guess what you three have just volunteered yourselves. You with NOT be getting paid." said Mikoto, who is making them shake even more.

Inside of the Uchiha house

Sasuko's room

Naruto walks inside the room as he came up to the bed and place Sasuko on the bed, once he did that, he leaves the room but he hears Sasuko, talking in her sleep as she says "Let go of my" she turns over "ice cream" as she sleeping, Naruto just shakes his head and heads out of the room while quietly closing the door. Naruto heads back downstairs and sees the three idiots being put to work.

"Wow, Mikoto-san never saw them like this before." Said Naruto who is now on the ground floor of the house as Mikoto is barking orders to the members of team 7, Naruto takes that as a sign to leave, and he leads out as he hears Mikoto say "come on! Move faster! If you could think to lie right away, then washing the dishes should be easy for your pinky."

Naruto heads home, and when he enters the workshop, he sees a spider. "Tell Rachnera I want some of your friends that I would like to have Digger under watch. He is not acting like himself at all." The spider nods and then heads to where Rachnera is.

He sits down and looks at the blueprints of something that is in the works, along with orders from others.

Naruto then says order from some he never thought would order a weapon.

—

 **D:*is no longer in his chibi pure form* that was a good start.**

 **P: Yeah, it was indeed.**

 **D:you-**

 ***The Gateway appears and opens up and starts to suck Dealt and Blaze in***

 **D:damn it! Fuck. *hold on to something* gotta make this quick, what's going to happen? Also, why is Digger so nervous? Blaze?**

 **P:*Blaze has a hold of a tree* I know I have to fix the gateways and for digger how the fuck should I know.**

 **D:fair enough! So with that, we are blasting off, leave reviews of your thoughts, favorite if you are new and for upcoming chapters, and flames are no longer as their *couldn't hold on anymore as dealt sucks into the gateway***

 ***The suction is stronger and Blaze is dragged in, and it closes and vanishes.***


	4. Chapter 4

—

 ***gateway opens up as the carrier comes out of it as it for some reason turns into a tea shop?***

 **P:Dealt I told you to stop messing with my ship!**

 **one of the crewmates:even if he's not here, he pushes your button's sire.**

 ***Blaze looks ready to explode***

 **clone:I know right? *drinking some tea.***

 ***Blaze then grabs the clones neck***

 **D:*choke voice* Nice to see you too...ow..**

 **P:GET THE LOBSTERS READY.**

 ***No one from the Blaze crew moved as one of them step up and said,***

 **Crewmate #2:you mean the same ones that were cooked months ago?**

 ***Then the chief came out with plates of freshly cooked lobster and he has live lobsters in the kitchen***

 **D:*still being choked* c-could you let me go? There's people watching *points outside***

 ***Blaze growls***

 **D:*clone breath* oh i can breath, anyway hi, long time no see blaze.**

 ***Blaze snorts and flames shot out of his nose***

 **D:well, anyway, welcome back to Devil Trigger Spider style, it's been awhile so let's do the recap should we?**

 **P:You do it. Oh wait I remember something they went to the wave country.**

 **D:yup, so let's go as we don't own anything except for plot, OCs that might or might not appear! enjoy.**

—

 **Devil Trigger: Spider Style**

 **Chapter 4**

A day had passed since Naruto brought Hinata and Sasuko home after they drank for the first time in their lives and how are two feelings?

Training groups

Sasuko and Hinata are lying against a training pose as their nursing a headache as their feel like their going to throw up, as Sasuko says "I feel like crap" as she groans, Naruto then arrives as he sees Kurenai looking after the two, so he walks up to them and says "hangover?"

Kurenai says "yeah, worst case I ever seen, just what you two drink?" Hinata has her right hand out as a sign 'don't talk so loud' while the other hand is rubbing her head, "I don't know, I don't remember as I can only recall that it was red and I think I saw a skull?" as Sasuko says "I'm never drinking again" as she slowly falls down on her left side.

Naruto catches her as he says "yeah old man's alcohol is something no human should drink at all", as Sasuko and Hianta groans more as Kureani says "I guess training will be tomorrow then as well the girls here are suffering" as she thinking 'what the hell did they drink' as Naruto is patting both of their heads as he saying 'it will be alright, lets go get you guys some bacon' and other things to cure their hangover.

Kurenai just shakes her head as she sees her team leave the training grounds and head to the village, then couple of minutes later she remembers something, "fuck! I was supposed to tell them!"

Kurenai goes to follow them.

Later somewhere in the village

Hinata and Sasuko had gotten themselves some coffee as well as bacon and they still feel like crap, then Naruto puts a large glass of water in front of them as he says "what do we agree on?"

"A rule of thumb DON'T drink any alcohol at the old man's bar" said both girls are their drink the water, Naruto says "That is the golden rule", then he noticed something, he sees that there more people than normal, as he looks out the window as he sees that their have headbands with symbols that ain't Konoha's, Naruto looks around seeing that something is going on, but shakes it off as he worries about it later, for now his friends and teammates need to recover.

Later

Both girls are feeling better now as Sasuko says "why are there so many people?" as she isn't sure as her brain isn't at 100% at the moment, Naruto thinks then hears something, so he looks behind and sees.

Well, he isn't sure what he's seeing, as there's a box that is trying to look like a rock with two holes, "Konohamaru rocks aren't squares" said Naruto.

Then all three hear a voice in the box "haha, sharp as always, as expected the one I call my rival!" then there is a big explosion of smoke as it is too much as Hinata asks "so what's going on?", Naruto explains to them that not that long ago, he meets Konohamaru aka the 3rd hokage's grandson, some things happen and now he's now Konoohmaru's rival of reaching Hokage even though Naruto isn't set on that.

"Konohamaru would you like to go through my training again?" said Naruto but realize that the smoke hasn't clear up again as he and two others are coughing as one of them "we use too much powder" said a voice of a girl as other says "oh god, I think I got something in my mouth" said other boy.

Then the smoke is finally clearing up, as Naruto and others see a ten old boy with another one and a girl as they are wearing well, what seems to be gloves covered in silver paint.

Even though their ain't 100, both girls able to piece it together, Hinata says "oh, their trying copy Naruto's gauntals", as Konohmaru and friends are doing some kind of intro but Naruto is in deep thoughts as their are 'what am I sensing?' as he moved his eyes rolling as if he's looking for something, or someone.

Once Konohmaru and friends finished, as their shouted out "we are Konohmaru's Ninja squad!" as Hinata and Sasuko are thinking which is the same thing 'I think they need to work on it a bit more', Naruto says "wait what happen?" who had missed it as he was looking for the source of whatever he was sensing.

The team faces faults. "Boss!" Whines Konohamaru as the other two are in the same boat as Udon and Moegi. "What I don't want to be hokage like the man in the hat now or ever" said Naruto, Konohmaru who didn't hear that part as he says "do you have time to play ninja with us?"

"Not really I am trying to figure something out" said Naruto, as he thinks on it "but alright I'm game", then they hear "Oh that is pathetic a ninja playing Ninja" as Hinata says "how's that pathetic?" as she turns to see Sasuke "he's in a way showing them the ropes for when they become ninja themselves in the future" Sasuke just snorts.

And not far behind him, is his faithful fangirl Sakura, as she says "for what? Being a loser ninja" as Sasuko outright say "first Naruto is the top of our class, and rookie of the year too, and how is he a loser?" as she has a deadpan look on her as she couldn't believe just how dumb Sakura could be, Sakura growls at that as she does not have a come back then says "Well he is not as handsome as Sasuke-kun"

Hinata says "not really, Naruto is more popular than Sasuke, as well as taller, plus not every girl like emos, we should know, since most of the girls from our class as well older girls found Naruto more handsome oh and his red hair is very amazing color and soft" as she thinking 'why do I know that?' Sakura growls and says "That just make you girls idiots and stupid" as both said "this is coming from a girl who only has book smarts, a pretty face but no curves and too thin that a paper could break you" Sakura is staring at their breasts.

Which by some force their breasts bounce as well a voice is heard only by her 'wow~' along with 'bong~', Sakura is blushing in anger. They are smirking seein Sakura like this as the pink hair girl growls.

Naruto is playing with the kids while this is happening as Moegi, who is the only one watching this as she says "those two are so cool! And their have better looks then that pink hair girl", They look to see who said that

Hinata comes up to Moegi and says "trust me, your better off looking up to me or Sasuko, as Sakura would be a bad role model anyway", Sakura hears this and yells as she rise up her arm upward with her hand turn into a fist "that's it! I'm going t-"

But then I heard someone saying 'ow!', as she turns around as she and the others see a guy with short white eye, dark skin, a lollipop in his mouth, he's wearing clothes that ain't of Konoha, with sword on his back as he wearing a forehead protector with symbol of Kumo on it, and the guy has his hands on his face as he bleeding through his nose as he says "what the fuck! What was that for?!"

Naruto see this long with Hinata and sasuke as Sasuko says "huh, she punched someone from Kumo" as their hear other voice, as they see a girl with red hair with yellow eyes as she wearing similar of the guy's as she too from Kumo as she says "what the hell happen Omoi?"

"The pink haired girl punched me right in the nose!" said the now named Omoi as he is nursing his nose and can't tell if it's broken or not. The red head is angry right now but another girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes as her clothes is the same but the style is different then the other two as her breasts are large.

Which Sakura is thinking 'why!' while Naruto is thinking 'well lets see, Sasuko's is G, Hinata's Double G and if I have to guess she might be the same as hinata's or bigger' The blondes in fact are bigger as they are double H cup breasts, as the blonde girl says "what's going on?"

"I think pinky here hurt your teammate." Said Naruto, the blonde girl looks toward Sakura, as she says "it's only fair to make it even" as she walks up to Sakura as she gathers lightning chakra into her hand, and smacks her and Sakura screams in pain as she is shocked hard.

Sasuke sees this and thinks 'she's strong isn't she?' Naruto whistles "I have to say that looks interesting. If you ever want a weapon look me up it goes for your teammates as well" said Naruto, soon he noticed the blonde girl is looking at Naruto, he isn't sure why.

She says "You know you are kind of handsome more so than any other male I have met." as she smiles as she comes up to Naruto to get a closer look of him, while both Sasuko and Hinata are thinking 'she's getting close!'

Samui is looking and says "Oh yes you are handsome. I might take you up on that offer of a weapon cutie" but then, "why bother with a loser when you have someone like me, an Uchina Elite" said sasuke, as she asks "Do you know who is talking as I don't hear a thing?", Naruto says "I'm sure it's a gust of wind" as Samui says "yeah I hear it too." as she smiles.

Both Sasuko and Hinata are thinking 'oh my god, they're similar!' as they are seeing Naruto and the kumo Kunoichi as the same then the kumo Kunoichi says "Well cutie my name is Samui may I know yours?", Naruto says "i'm Naruto Uzumaki, there are my teammates, Sasuko and Hinata" as Naruto has his hand toward the two, as Samui says "oh hello there" she come up to Sasuko "hinata" then to Hinata "Sasuko."

"Uh wrong actually I'm Hinata." said Hinata and Samui says "Sorry about that", Samui says "well me and my teammates, Karui and Omoi", Sasuke says "don't you ignore me!" then a girl with sandy blonde hair named Temari who had enough yelling smacks him with her fan as she says "I had enough of yelling! So would you please stop it!" as she looks pissed as a guy wearing a catsuit with something wrapped in bandages as it on his back as he says "damn Teamri, you didn't have t-" he soon sees Teamari has her massive fan toward him as a sign that saying 'you want some too?!"

As this going on, Naruto laughs a little then he turn to his side and notice a girl carrying gourd on her back as she wearing a black shirt with sand symbol on the chest part as it hugging onto her Double F breasts along with combat pants with long light brown scarf wraps around her whips, she has short red hair, all light blue eyes with begs on her eyes, as she one or two inch shorter than him, Naruto says "Oh and who is this?" as he wants to know.

The girl talks in a low tone voice which Naruto didn't hear, Naruto says 'come again?' as the girl talks bit loader "Sandra", "That is a lovely name and may I ask why you are all here?"

Sandra "Chunin exams" and she walks away, which the other two notice her walking away as they say "Sandra wait up!" They start to chase after her, as Samui says "reason for us, so we will be checking in a hotel and see you see cutie" as she comes up to Naruto and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuko and Hinata are steaming and Samui walks away with a swing in her hips while Omoi and Karui are thinking 'oh boy' as they follow Samui.

As Konohamaru says to his friends "man, boss has it good doesn't he?" Hinata and Sasuko are not happy at all, as Naruto is thinking 'what just happened?'

The next day

Anko is telling them about the Chunin exams, which is odd as Naruto says "while that is good and all, but where is Kurenai-sensei?"

"Nai-chan is at the hokage tower to talk to the others and she wanted me to tell you all" said Anko as Naruko "so wait all the jounins are there? But ain't you one Anko?"

"I am a special Jonnin and I already know what I am doing during the exams, but that does remind me, what's with these two?" said Anko as she and Naruto look toward Sasuko and Hinata as the two are fuming still and Naruto shrugs his shoulders "I have no idea", Anko says "right...well, for now you guys need sign there" she holds papers "there are well you know, legit bonding of in case anything happen to you guys and others, we don't hold responsible"

"Understood" said Naruto, Anko says "good, now then, you hold onto yours and do some training, as I have a word with your teammates" as she looks back at the two girls that are still fuming, Naruto nods and heads out.

Anko says as she walks over to Sasuko and Hinata "alright, what's going on? Why are you two acting like someone stole your man?" they look at her and they eyes say it all, "oh, i see, so mind explaining me?" said Anko, so they do and Anko's eyes widen, "so then there's" she sees them nod, "and he doesn't realize it?" Anko groans and puts her face into her hands, "it must be so hard to be in love with guy who can't read on things"

They nod.

Naruto is far away and doesn't hear anything of this as he is training with his new creation, then he hears "I hope you don't mind an order" he turns to see Samui standing there as she waving hi to him.

"Oh Samui" said Naruto as a heart appeared from Samui's head as she says "glad you remember me" Naruto nods "So you have an order?", Samui nods "yes I do and I do something that you make it out of if you can that is" as she holds out a fang with golden marking of lightning lines, Naruto right away says "oh? A lightning dragon's fang"

"I would like a sword made from this and people around here say you're the one to go to." said Samui as she smiled with hearts appeared, and the girls noticed and are not happy as Anko is thinking 'he doesn't realize that he's a lady killer! As well not noticing the jealousy that these two are!'

Naruto nods "Sure think I can get it done but first" as he takes it, put it away and studies her hands, as well as her arms, "mm your a swordsmen right?" Samui nods "Yes I am" as Naruto is Study Samui.

Sasuko and Hinata are thinking 'even if he's doing that so that he could make her weapon but she is enjoying it too much!' Samui is giggling and thinks 'I have found the one for me~'

Then Naruto stops and says "alright, I should get it in no time" as he goes to his workshop, Samui smiles with hearts in her eyes as she watches leaves, while not noticing two centain girls behind her.

Half hour later

At Hyuga clan's private hot springs

Sasuko, Hinata and Samui are in the warm waters as all three of them are naked, 'What is going on? Oh maybe they want to be friends?' as both Sasuko and Hinata looking at her while all three of them of their breasts flowing due to their size, as Sasuko says "Ok what are you planning?" as Samui looks confused "planing? You mean like dinner?", 'So like a female Naruto' said both in their mind, as HInata says "no, she meant your plans toward Naruto"

Samui "Oh the cutie well I would like to get to know him more as I have never met anyone that makes me feel this way" said as she smiles with a blush on her, as both Sasuko and Hinata are thinking 'did Naruto right away win her heart?'

"I have met many men but they only see me for my tits and ass and I think men have done the same to you" said Samui as both of them say "not really" as their don't realize that the boys of their do in fact check out their breasts and ass, Samui says "I hope to ask the cutie out but I will say this I am not opposed to sharing him" as both girls tell that their have feeling toward naruto.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto at his shop as he going though making details of the weapon for Samui, as he thinking of what metal should he use to combine with the fang, then he remembers something that he had saved a very special kind of metal, then he comes to chakra metal, pull them aside as there's a hidden door as a secret compartment, as he place his hand on it as steal marking appeared then disappeared as it opens up as trays of roll up as there's so many unique metals and ores, as he looking each of them, until he founds the one he's looking forward, a pure black obsidian as there's a dark aura around it.

This ore was created from Dark Chakra, and it's unbelievably hard to find, as Naruto thinks 'with this, it combines with the fang, it will be something of a legend' Naruto grabs it and seals up the compartment and starts to work.

A week later

A week went by as Naruto who been working on the weapon for Samui, as well doing training which when he does, he uses a clone to work on the weapon, and after a week, he get it done, and right now he's with his team at the meeting spot, Naruto has the weapon wrapped up in a cloth while he, Hinata, and Sasuko are listening to their sensei about the exams as it just around the corner.

Once Kureani finished by saying "now then, we will train in a-" "Oh cutie is that my order?", as everyone turns to see Samui who comes up to them, Naruto nods and hows the clothed weapon out and Samui unwraps it and sees a unique sword and scabbard and it has some jewels Samui removes the sword and is in awe of the beauty. The weapon is a single-edged weapon with a somewhat curved pommel. The grip is made of a large tooth capped in a metal pommel. **(Orcrist)** as the blade is black as the night with golden lightning patterns, like you would see lighting across the sky.

"It's perfect so what is the name?" asked Samui and Naruto shakes his head and says "That is your job I make the weapons the client's name them." Samui then thinks and says "Black Lightning Fang." the blade glows with electricity showing it liked the name, as both Sasuko and Hinata are thinking 'wait that's not chakra metal, what did he use?!'

Naruto smiles and says "The metal I can't tell you it is a secret, a weapon maker must have his secrets", Kurenai says "well ain't you something Naruto", as Samui says "so how much?" "The price is about 2,200 Ryo should cover it as you got that fang for me to use" as Samui gives him the amount.

Naruto says "Thank you very much and I hope you are happy with the blade as it is light and fast but that's not all it could, you will see once you are in battle", Samui says "Oh it is perfect cutie thank you. So why don't we all head inside" as she smiles, as Kureani says "shouldn't you do the same with your team?"

"They are waiting for me plus I want to talk with my new friends more" said Samui, Kureani rise a brow as she stares at her, Naruto says "it's fine sensei", Kureani says "sigh, fine, just go on head before you guys arrived too late"

They all wave and head to the academy while Samui has her new sword strapped to her back as all of them head inside.

Later at the building that held the first part of the exam, the two teams see a large group of people on the second floor, as many of them are telling a pair of older teens as their seem to be Chunins to move aside, Naruto and Samui say "oh it's a trap" but in low tone voice.

Both Hinata and Sasuko 'it's like there are long lost twins or something' they keep walking until they hear a certain young girl's voice aka Naruto's half sister yuki "why don't you turn off that lame genjutsus!" The two teams face palms as Samui tilts her head in confusion.

"Who is she cutie?" asks Samui, Naruto says "she's Yuki Namikaze and my half little sister" as he annoyed, Samui blinks then shrugs, then their see Sasuke also says "besides that, I could see that weak genjutsu miles away" Sasuko groans really wanting to kill him.

And make it worse, "Yeah I could smell that was a trap" said kiba as he and the team arrived, but then he noticed naruto and his team, but then he set his eyes on Samui.

Kiba then says "Why hello how about you ditch the losers and get with a real alpha" as he smirks as Samui turns to Naruto and says "do you guys hear a dog barking?"

"Yeah and it is annoying." Said Naruto and Samui says "Your right cutie it is" as she smiles as Kiba turns pale white as he thinks 'w-why is she acting like him!'

But someone gets a very nasty shock as they tried to take Black Lightning Fang from Samui as she turns and says "oh no! Are you okay? Did I bump into you?" It was sasuke who tried to take it, Sasuke says "yes, and you will give me that sword for hurt-"

"Not happening Ducky as I paid for the sword." Said Samui and Naruto says "I don't know how but the sword has that defence those that it does not want touching it zaps them badly and if they keep holding it well death. I am able to, as I made the sword and Samui well, name it so maybe it knows that Samui is its owner" the blade sparks at that.

But with that, all four of them went ahead and went to the 3rd floor.

They get into the room and are hit with killer intent but Naruto flexes his own scaring many people, it effect them so bad, as most of them just turn away fast as they can, and one of them just fainted with formed in his mouth, His teammates freak out as their check on him.

Naruto stops and he and the others go to a corner so that they could talk before the exam starts, "well I have to say this is weak" as Samui says "maybe so, oh thats remind me, is it true that there's demons around?" Naruto nods "Every village has demons but they normal come out at night" as Samui says "yes that is true but I heard that here in konoha demons are showing themselves in the day"

Naruto says "yes they are but they are demons working with someone to stop this", Samui says "I see" as she sees her teammates coming up to them, "Hey Samui is that what you ordered?" asked Karui as she looked at it as it hung on Samui's back.

Samui nods as she wraps her arm to Naruto's as she says "and cutie here is the one who made it" Karui and Omoi are surprised "Wow such craftsmanship!", as Sasuko and Hinata seem ok with this as the doors open up as they hear.

"I can't believe them! Team 7 outright makes this exam more troublesome! Sorry Shika, I know its your things but" said Ino, as Shikmaru says "oh no, your more then welcome cause look around you, there's more teams from not just Konoha, also other villages"

They do and many seem to be shaking from Naruto's killer intent, as Chuoji says "hey Naruto, who's your new friend? You know the one with bags under her eyes."

"Huh?" Naruto is confused as he turns to see Sandra who is next to him as she standing there, "Hello there how would you like to have a true alpha male do you right" said kiba who had arrived with his team, as Shino is thinking 'odd, why are my bugs very afraid of her?'

Sandra just looks at kiba with an emotionless look as she says "talk to me again, I will feed you to my sand" Kiba pisses his pants as he see the look to kill in her eyes, so he backs away, and Sandra lost that, Naruto says "don't mind him, he's just a fool"

Sandra just nods as her eyes look away from Naruto with a light blush on her as she plays with her scarf, Naruto is confused and Hinata along with Sasuko are thinking 'Really?'

As Temari is watching this from afar as she thinks 'oh my god, Sandra has a crush?!' while the guy in the cat suit as he says "wait, is my eyes playing tricks with me or does our little sister which I might add, would kill anyone who looks at her in any possible way, is acting shy?" Temari smacks her brother and thinks 'I think I might join Sandra getting that guy as well but good for Sandra!'

Naruto says to Sandra "tell me Sandra, what do you think of everyone here?" while Samui still holding onto Naruto's arm, she is thinking 'please don't tell me another person with a crush on this cutie'

As Sandra says "their not worth much, but I'm more interest-" she gets cut off by Sasuke who walks in with his team as he looks bit beaten like he was in a fight, "all of you might as give up as none of you won't stand against the elite against me" said loudly the Uchiha.

Sasuko facepalm as she thinking 'kami please, please strike him down where he stands before he embarrass the clan's name even more', then a guy with ash grey hair with glass as he wearing dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth as he says "as your senpai, I think it's best not to say anything that would get them more nervous."

Yuki says "and who the hell are you for you tell us what to do?!" the boy said "I am trying to stop people from targeting us that's all and the name Kabuto Yakshi" as he smiles.

"So what do you know about the exams?" said Kabuto as team 7 looked lost on that, Kabuto noticed this and said "wait you guys enter and don't know what you are in for?" they shake their heads, then.

Naruto come up to them as he says "its call the chunin exams for a reason as it for us genins to found out if we have it takes to become chunin and the responsibility that comes with, and each village have different tests and other things" the other Konoha teams are a little surprised that Naruto knows this.

Naruto notices this and says "what? Why are you looking at me like that?", "How does an airhead like you know that!" Demands Yuki who finds spider in her face "Because I am smart or I would not be able to make the weapons that I do make" said Naruto as Hinata and Sasuko think 'meaning he's smart, just not wise on certain things', Naruto then turns spider back to normal.

Naruto turns to Kabuto "so what does this make for you? 2nd? 3rd time?" Kabuto says while rubbing the back of his head says "Actually this is my seventh time'', Kiba who heard that "huh! What a joke!" as the others say "don't listen to him! I know you did your best" and so on, but not naruto, as he thinking 'that can't be right' as he sense something is up, "but he's right in way but thanks to there seventh times, I had gain lot knowledge on everyone and I keep in there" he brings out a deck of cards.

Sasuke then askes "Can you show us individually?" as Kabuo says "oh? Like who?" Yuki says "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke smirks hoping to get info on Naruto and also says "Rock lee."

Kabuto says "oh you know their names? That's no fun" as he knee down and place two cards on the floor, and pour chakra into them, "Ok first Rock lee" said Kabuto as the card shows a buy with bowl haircut, thick brows, and green jumpsuit, and his stats said that he's only good at Taijutsu, as well part of team Gai as well how many missions, from D to A, and age." Then Kabuto went for Naruto's card.

Once he places the card on the floor while Sasuke is thinking 'with this, it will truly show just how weak he really is', well that would be the case but the card catches fire and Kabuto is surprised by this, as he says "t-that's new!" as everyone is shocked by this.

All the while, Naruto who lost interest along with his team, Samui and Sandra, as their talk for a bit, then the protector enters the room "Alright sit down and shut up" as a man wearing a black coat with a his forehead protector covering his head as as he has scars on his face. There is a demon hanging over The man.

And this case panic for everyone, except for Naruto and Sandra, Naruto knows "wait that one feed on pain and misery" The man looks and asks "how do you know that?, you know what? I don't care, we have an exam, now you maggots line up to get your assigned seats now!" as he shouts for everyone to do that.

Naruto is sitting next to Samui and he is cursing Sakura, as the man says "my name is Ibiki Morino, and I will handy the first part of the exam, meaning welcome to your worst nightmare and I'm the boogeyman."

The demon gives an evil chuckle and Naruto says "Evil not like the banshee sitting next to me." Naruto points to pinky as Sakura says "this is not a picnic for me as well you red hair freak!"

"Oh shit he is right she does sound like a banshee and they are annoying as fuck." Said the Demon with finger in his ears to check if his hearing is working or not, Ibiki says "she hasn't done anything that get her and her team kick out, now then, here are some rule during this part, your not allow to cheat and if you do, not only you will be kick out, also your teammates, but know this, if you do, your not allow to enter the chunin exams ever again."

Everyone but Naruto, Sasuko, Hinata, Samui and Sandra cried as they heard that as someone of them are calling out bullshit and other things all the while the demon is laughing during all of this, Ibiki snaps his fingers

The tests are passed out and they start by the people who are holding them as the genins are trying to talk. But then the Ibiki began.

Timeskip the end of the first part of the exam

A few teams were kick out and one of the teams tried to steal Naruto's sheet but he stabbed them in the hand, Samui had no problems along with her team, Sandra created a eye made out of sand and gotten answers that she needed, Hinata and other uses their eyes, Sasuko use her own eyes to copy movement to get the answers, in a way, everyone had their own means to cheat without getting caught.

As for Naruto? He uses his spider arms since no one can see them and uses them to get sheets without no one noticing them at all, as small spiders are on Naruto's spider legs, they use their many eyes to get every answer that everyone had written down. Not even the Demon with Ibiki could see them or even guess it.

And once time is up, Ibiki told everyone 'pencils' down, and after everything telling them the true purpose after getting some other teams to leave and saying they all pass. The window breaks as there is a bur of a 'ball', when it crashes onto the floor and kunais toward the ceiling as it holds a banner. The banner says "The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi"

As team 8 are thinking 'why the banner?'

"Alright maggots now is not the time to celebrate!" Anko shouted with her eyes closed, when she opened her eyes and saw more than she had thought it would be, as she counted as she said "don't tell me you are losing your touch huh Ibiki?"

"We have a tougher batch this year" said Ibiki and Anko notice team 8, "Oh team 8 you made it through well all of you follow me" said Anko, she jumps out the window that she come from, while everyone are going the door, but Naruto goes out the window as well, they land in front of the forest of death.

Bit later

As every team from different villages arrived as Anko stands in front of them as she tells about the next part of the exam, as well as about two getting scrolls for them to pass and every team will carry one but will find another team who has it.

Naruto is muttering to himself as he hasn't taken the forest of death for awhile now and doesn't know what is dwelling in there, not only that, with what going on, yeah he doesn't know how safe the forest is right now, Naruto is not happy with what he feels.

Sasuko and Hinata come up to him and place their hands on him as Sasuko asks "are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto says "Something is wrong in the forest it is not how I remember it", both girls hear this and says "then that means the forest is more dangerous than well it already is", Hinata says "I don't think we could reason anyone to cancelled the exams, as we already this far"

"We have no choice Hinata. We must continue with these exams. We don't have a choice but we have to do this. The exams must continue and I know war is coming" said Naruto then he feels arm wrap onto his own, It is Samui as she says "so something is off with the forest cutie?"

Naruto says "I'm guessing you heard me then?" Samui nods to that, Naruto says "well I'm not sure what's in there so, just be careful both you and your teammates" Samui nods and says "Understood and see you soon" as she gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went off to join her team.

Naruto is blushing and they get their scroll which is the scroll of earth, and goes to the gate entrance that they are assigned to, they wait awhile, then finally, The bell rings and the gate opens and the teams dash toward into the forest as the gates soon closed up.

Anko feels something is not right at all and Naruto told her about Kabuto and Ibiki knows as he found a note that was left for him.

Later of the day in the forest of Death

With Team 8

Team 8 are going through channels under the forest of death which is something both Sasuko and hinata didn't know about, "Demons once used these channels to get from one place to another to not be seen" said Naruto as their going through them as Hinata see bones of demons laying around, and Sasuko feels webs as she says "It seem so since there's lot of webs around"

"Yeah after Demons stopped using them, Demon Spiders made these tunnels their homes" Naruto explains, then he stops and makes a left and both girls follow, soon enough, they arrived what it seems like well, a living place within the tunnels.

Naruto smiles at this place, as he ghosts from the past play a scene at corner of his youngest self is sleeping with Aragog after a long day of hunt, Naruto wipes a tear from his eye before Sasuko and Hinata could notice as he says "welcome to my home away from home"

"This is where you were raised?" asked Hinata, Naruto say "and train, just me and sensei" as he looks around, as Sasuko is thinking 'this place most hold lot memories for him'

Naruto looking around like he's looking for something, as Hinata thought about it, 'this explains so much for the times we found him sleeping on the floor', Naruto then finds what he is looking for, a box that was hidden under a rock.

Naruto removes the rock and opens the box and they see ores of every type, even the metal that Naruto used to make weapons and one of them kinda looks like what Samui's sword is made from. Naruto says "good they didn't rust, I was worried about that" as he placed them in his scroll.

Meanwhile with team 7

Team 7 don't know that they are being followed, as Sakura says "Sasuke, s-should we head to the tower?" as she hoping her beloved Sasuke would listen since she doesn't this forest one piece, "No I want to beat that loser for stealing that busty cloud chick" said sasuke as Sakura "please I bet that girl's breasts are likely fake and besides you have me" said, while Yuki is thinking 'great, even though we have the two scrolls, sasuke here wants to fight my brother for some girl' as their keep walking through the forest.

Not noticing a couple of glowing eyes in the shadows of the forest as their chunkle as their watching team 7 walking, not knowing that it will lead them to their doom, as one of them speak "oh look sister dear, fresh meat, so I'm so glad of joining our leader's army" said the male voice as bat like wings coming out of his back.

"Oh I know brother, I just hope our googie good shoes big sister doesn't find us" said a voice of a woman as wings come of her back, "so let's go have fun before its ruined" said the woman as both of them fly toward team 7.

a day later

With Team 8

The team is peaking out from under a rock that is a door as they look around with Naruto saying "can you find anyone with your eyes Hinata?"

"There is a team coming and they have a scroll that we need" said Hinata, sasuko said "good, so what's our plan of action Naruto?", as she knows that naruto knows the best spots for ambush in the forest of death, "The tree across from us and the bush are a good place to ambush from and once we done, we can pick up some mushrooms, their are very good to eat" They nod and head to the bush and the tree waiting for the team.

Soon enough as team 8 see a team from Takiga village as their running, not knowing their running toward a trap, when they get close enough, team 8 attacks as Hinata takes down the guy on the left, Sasuko the right, and the one in the middle soon gets kick in the face by Naruto.

It didn't take long for team 8 to tied up the team of Takiga with one of them having a footprint on his face, they search and found the scroll, "well that was easy" said Hinata as Sasuko packing the scroll with the other one with her as she says "I think we are too good to be genins and plus we have Naruto thank since he is hard to beat in hand to hand after all."

Naruto looks around, as well smelling, while the girls that their need to found where to go and then they could head into the tower, Naruto says "something isn't right, there should be, I don't know, more demons and dangerous animals around but there's not" Hinata and Sasuko think about it as Naruto is right, well the animal part, not the demon parts.

Hinata says "yeah since yesterday, I haven't seen much animals around, besides a few birds, but that's it", as Sasuko says "doesn't that mean there is something really bad here? Well somewhere in the forest?"

"An army of demons are here." They turn to the voice and see a succubus carrying Yuki who is passed out in her arms, as Naruto knows that voice and says "wait, Kurumu?" as the succubus steps into the as she has blue hair and purple as she wearing what seem to be some kind of outfit which is a simple dress, yet its showing her rocking body, "hi Naruto" said the named Kurumu, "what are you doing here and why do you have Yuki with you? And where sigh her team"

Kurumu "I have reasons why I'm here as to why I have this girl, well, I found her lying down, but I don't know about her team but I do know who is behind it" said, as she is holding onto Yuki.

Soon enough Kurumu explains that she has slidings, same father, different mothers, as their her little brother and sister and what's more their had join the army of demons, Naruto groans "Oh this is not good humans and Demons will have to work together to fight these fuckers but before even that, sigh as I don't want to, we going to save there two"

"No Naruto I will drop her off at the tower you go as well I will check as I was always stronger than them both" said Kurumu as Naruto says "and did you forget who's strong then you? After all, let's not forget, you had never once beat me in fight and practice", Kurumu pouts as she says "this is a family matter!"

Naruto says "Fine just stay safe Kurumu" as he sighs as he about walk off but Sasuko says "this pains me but we have to go Naruto, cause while he a pain and ass, he's still my brother"

"Then who is going to watch Yuki she is in no condition to fight and If I am right they are not prepared to deal with demons" said Naruto, Hinata says "I will, as you already have Kurumu to help you guys out plus, with my eyes, I can stay out of trouble and danger"

Naruto nods "Keep her safe I don't want her father in my face at all" said, like that, Naruko and Sasuko went with Kurumu as Hinata takes Yuki with her.

Sometime later

Arrived at the spot that Kurumu found Yuki, so They search, Naruto is looking around as well Kurumu and Sasuko, Naruto stops as he sense something of a demonic origin as it from west, so he goes there, Sasuko notice and follows along with kurumu.

As their following Naruto, Kurumu smells something in the air, she stops and says "wait hold on", Naruto does so with Sasuko say "what? What is it?", Kurumu says "right your human right? As you know I'm a succubus, meaning a sex demon, and I can smell sex, but its bit old"

Naruto nods "Yes listen to Kurumu on this like her mother Ageha she knows this very well even if she has never done the deed." And Kurumu puffs her cheeks out and says with a blush "I am sorry mister spider but I have not found the right one for me yet" as Sasuko says "um okay but why you need sex anyway?"

Kurumu stops puffs and says "oh its because thouogh sex, we can take the life foce of the person we having sex with, either men or women" the gears start to turn in Sasuko's head and her eyes widen as she says "no fucking way! Your telling me my brother is fuck to death! Which is literally!"

Kurumu and Naruto nod "But their are cases where that does not happened it is when we find our destined ones but then again, my father is rather old fashioned as he doesn't believed there no destined one", Kurumu stands there for a secs as she says "we need to get going now!" She heads toward where they are heading to with Naruto and Sasuko following.

Soon enough, their found the source, Naruto and sasuko looking around as Sasuko says "are they here?" as she looking from right to left, Naruto points up and Sasuko looks up seeing them hanging in the trees dead but they are dried up like mummies, Sasuko couldn't believe it as she says as she choking up a bit "h-how am I going to explain this to mom?"

"Death by sex demon she would believe it as they know demons exist now." said Naruto, as Sasuko says "yeah but still", Kurumu says "I'm very sorry for this Sasuko"

Sasuko nods as she says "it's not really your fault" and Naruto says "let's find those fuckers" as he brings out his scythe, Sasuko brings out her sword Starless Nightshade and split it into two, as she says "I'm so going to cut them up"

They head to where they are or would have if their didn't hear this, "well, well, look who's here, its big sister Kurumu" said a female voice, they see the two that killed Sakura and Sasuke, Kurumu says "Ki, Hak, what have you two done!"

Ki, the girl says "oh something our dear father teach us, everything until there's nothing left, but If I have to say anything, that black hair boy was very disappointing, if anything I very much did every human woman a favor"

"Yes and the pink hair one oh god so fucking loud and not in a good way but I did enjoy how she cry though" said Hak, as Kurumu couldn't believe this as she thinking 'these two are nothing more then monsters', Naruto says "I'm going to kill them" as he twirl his scytal, as Sasuko says "Mind if I join you", both sides look at each other.

As Ki says "i have to say, the red hair guy looks very handsome *giggles*, I can't wait take all of his life force"

Naruto smirks as the spider legs as their curl inward and begins gathering chakra into a ball until it becomes a massive ball within secs as Hak "wait he's not human!" Ki "forget that, what is he doing?!"

Naruto says "Spider Style:Chakra Trap Web!" as the ball of chakra bursts into a web. Then it flies all over in the trees around them, Naruto is cutting off their means of making any kinds of exits, as Naruto with his reds glowing red "now you trap flies to my web" as he vanishes from sight.

They are looking around scared not knowing where Naruto will attack but they had taken their eyes off of Sasuko as she dash toward the two with inhuman speed with her blade ready for the strike.

 **Soundtrack Plays:** The Vengeful one by Disturbed

Both Ki and Hak were able to turn their nails into claws and use them to blocks Sasuko's blades as sparks inlight, as Sasuko has her sharingan activated as she in mid air as she turn her eyes the left.

Naruto appeared as he swings his scythe toward which the two demons see this as one of them says "fucking shit!", both of them are sent flying by them as there's a dust cloud formed as it covers both Naruto and Sasuko as their glowing is the only thing seen though the dust cloud. Then vanished, as Naruto and Sasuko sneak up behind the two without them knowing.

But with the incubus and Succubus free from Naruto's webs, their able to go on the defences, thus, multiple sparks makes from blocking as Naruto and Sasuko ain't lighting from their strikes with their weapons, until both Ki and Hak had enough as one of them shout "forgotten draining them! Let's just kill them!" as they push off Naruto and Sasuko and dash toward them together with their left and right arms toward them.

Naruto then brings out his dragon barrage and digs his left feet into the ground in order to himself from going any further, once he stops and begin shooting Dragon's Barrage, while Sasuko uses her blades to sink into tree branches and use them to catapult herself toward the two with bullets from Dragon's Barrage behind like their following Sasuko as she has her two halves of Starless Nightshade ready to attack. The sister gets shot up while the brother is slashed to the chest by Sasuko.

As the sister is being purported by different ememetal bullets from Dragon's Barrage, she is screaming in pain as the bullets are hitting her, both of them goans in pain.

Naruto keeps firing as he is shooting to kill but KI uses her wings to block the bullets, and Hak looks at his chest, he is bleeding and the wings are not holding that well.

Sasuko is about to strike Hak again as Naruto keeps firing but then, but they get a little power boost as their shouts as a demonic aura forms on their bodies which Hak push Sasuko away from him, and not only that, there's a strong gust of wind which Naruto is push away a bit and stops firing Dragon's Barrage. Naruto growls and then changes the weapon again but this time, it's a new one, as twin katana, as one is pure icy white blade, and other fiery red, Naruto starts to spin them and the elements start to flow with fire and ice coming out of them.

"Dance of Ice and fire" said Naruto, The sister then tries to strike but he slashes her with the ice katana and the slash on the chest of the sister and block of ice forms on it, then Naruto stabs her arm with the fire katana and it set on fire.

While sasuko is blocking all of Hal's attacks with his clawed hands as his eyes are glowing in rage, while Sasuko blocking all of them as fast as she can, but Hai knocks off Sasuko's weapons from her hands, leaving her unarm, But Kurumu comes in and stabs him in the chest but he uses his elbow to smack against Kurumu's face, Then he screams in pain his wings cut off as Kurumu is ripping it off of his back.

Then he finds a flaming blade at his neck while Ki is being burn alive, Hak sweats, Naruto says "give up no-" Hak knocks the blade away as he throws Kurumu off of his back and toward Sasuko as he dash toward Ki and stoves his hand into Ki's chest as he about to bring out her core but, Naruto cuts his arm off making him scream.

 **Soundtrack ends**

Hak is on the ground as he holding of where his arm should be as Naruto has his feet on face as he says "now, answer me some questions before I end up killing you" as Kurumu and Sasuko getting up, Hak growls "Who is leading the army and what is the goal" as Hak spits out blood from his mouth as he says "you know I'm not going to fucking answer you?"

The ice sword is stabbed into his chest as ice forms on his body, as Naruto says "answer me or else I will iced you" Haki growls and says "fine if you want to know our goal, simple, to end the humans! Who is the leader? Fuck if I know"

"Then you would be calling down the angels for an all out war which would not end well for any of you shits" said Naruto as Hak laughs "your funny, you know those fuckers will never help the humans!

Naruto's eye twitches badly and his eyes turn to fire, "You know I have not had a living meal in a long time and I am hungry, Kurumu can you take Sasuko, I don't want her to see what I'm going to do" Kurumu knows what is going to happen to her half brother and grabs Sasuko and gets her out of there, "wait what's going on?" said Sasuko as she was taken away as Naruto with his eyes glowing as his spider showed themselves as he says "this is going to hurt a lot" and each of his spider legs stabbed Hak as he screamed.

Meanwhile with Samui and her team

Samui is fighting a demon with her sword as well her teammates as their just facing some like rat demons, Samui is slashing through the ones she is facing as she says "there are just weakings" as she slash other one as she says while she has her back turn at one that about to pouch onto her but gets stabbed "oh I wonder how the cutie is doing?" her teammates groan as Naruto is all she talks about then everyone in the forest hears as scream.

This case the demon rats, or what's ever there's remain of them, run away as Omoi says "whatever that was, that person gotten the short end of the stick" they have no idea how right Omoi is as Naruto is feasting right now, as Samui "no matter, lets go get that scroll we need, the sooner the better" said as she walks away.

Three hours later

Naruto arrives at the tower and sees he sees Sasuko with Hinata as Hinata is talking with a Jounin of what's going on as well Sasko telling the jounin the fate of her brother and Sakura, as Naruto walk up to them, the Jounin says "thank you and I'm sorry about you brother" as he goes off to inform the Hokage, as Hinata says "Naruto" as she runs up to him and hugs him.

As does Sasuko, as Sasuko asks "what happened back there? And that screaming, what did you do?" Naruto burps and a bone leaves his mouth it was a finger bone, both Hinata and Sasuko are stunned by this as they look at the finger then to Naruto with Sasuko says "n-nevermind, I rather not know", as Hinata says "a-anyway, t-they have taken your sister to your f- wait sorry I meant the Hokage" as she catch herself from saying it.

Naruto nods "Good now girls not all demons are evil or worse, Kurumu is a good example of that, so is Rachnera and you met the demons at the bar" said Naruto as both girls "we know, you don't need to tell u-"

Their stop as they hear some movement in the bushes, Naruto has spider ready as he goes checks while it cocks and says "Oh my this is not good at all" as he moves toward him.

Naruto pushes the bushes out of the way and gasps, as Naruto sees a small puppy with three heads as its tries generations lightning, and behind it is a icy blue feather bird, "Ok something is not right at all these two should be with family or their parents" as he puts Spider away and reach over to the two but the three headed puppy growls toward.

Naruto holds up his hands showing that he is no threat, the puppy slowly stopping growling but still cautious toward Naruto, as the bird tries to fly away but couldn't as it is too young.

Naruto pets them gently "It is ok little ones", Naruto soon sees both calming down, which they allow Naruto to pick them up, Naruto takes them to the girls and gives them a look that says 'Don't do it.', but the girls couldn't help doing 'ohh' as they couldn't believe how cute the little bird and puppy were.

Naruto stops them says "Girls no bad girls they are not trusting anyone as they are scared and likely hung-"

Boom!

Naruto has a deadpan look on his face and sighs as he says "I will go ch-" The sand team arrives, "oh look its your crush Sandra" said the cat suit guy but he right away gets hit in the gut by Temrai, "Shut up you idiot" said Teamri.

As Sandra who didn't hear her brother as she came up to Naruto as she says "you ok?" Naruto nods, he hands the bird and puppy to Hinata and Sasuko and pants Sandra's head, she blushes more as she being pat by Naruto as he says "I will be back, I'm going check out th-"

"OH no you are not Naruto you just got back lets get in then after the scrolls are open you go" said both girls of Team 8, Naruto groans but he says "alright let's go in" Naruto takes the chick and the pup and head inside.

Couple hours later

Naruto is planning to go to where the explosion happened but for now he has two mouths to feed, as both the puppy and bird are eating and drinking of that Naruto brings them, Naruto wonders how everything else is.

But he changes his mind as he waits for the puppy and bird to finish eating like that he could sleep, there is a knock at the door, Naruto says "come in", soon enough Temari opens up.

"Well this was an interesting day" said Naruto as he welcomes Temari in as she says "hello" "So why are you here"

Temari says "well I'm here to talk about my sister", Naruto places it together "wait, you and Sandra are sisters?" Temari nods, "that's right, and I want to say, don't break my sister's heart"

Naruto looks confused on that, as Temari "besides that, tell me about yourself" Naruto and Temari start to talk, Temari found out that Naruto spent most of his childhood in the forest of death and she is wondering how's he's not died all that time and also found out he's dense, but way worser.

As Naruto telling about his life another knock on the door, Naruto says "come in", soon both blondes see a Anbu walkin as he says "Naruto", Naruto said "Bear"

"I need your knowledge on something you know about the explosion we found somethings and we need your help with some info." said the Bear Anbu as Naruto says "such as?", as Temari is thinking 'this is my cue to leave'

"We need to get you there now as I have a time I don't think a human did this but a demon. You are the one who has been dealing with demons longer than anyone of us" Bear explain, Naruto says "alright, just long as I'm not dealing with the hokage" as he turns to Temari "it was nice talking with you and tell your sister if she wants to talk with me" as he makes a clone to look after the puppy and bird and leaves with the Anbu.

Forty minutes later

They arrive at the site, Naruto see the certain of it are couple of bodies, two demon like and a team of genins well one of them isn't solid like the other two, as there's a burned up headbang of the glass village, "Oh geez this is bad." said Naruto as he checks over the bodies "This is not the first attack today" as he sees that this body is nothing but skin.

As a Anbu with long purple hair say "we already know, from the reports we gotten from you teammate, plus we can't heads or tails about this one as the others were killed in the exposed, an-" she sees Naruto walks over to the demons and grabs its lifeless head as he says "this one is a middle level, since this one doesn't have any animal like features" he looks at the other one as it too messed up for Naruto get any details of it.

One of them asks "How do you know so much about demons?" as they seem to see spider arms appeared on his back as he says "there's still something here, something strong but what?" as he sensed something but from afar.

The long purple hair Anbu says "what do yo-" Naruto without saying a word, he runs toward the northwest, with Team Samui who is fighting more demons.

As Karui who is cutting a few of them down as she says "what the hell are we facing?!" as she kicks one away, "more on that one!" as she uses her sword to point a massive monster like a demon as it mixes a bear and something else as Omoi hits one with his fist as he says "forget figuring it out, we have to get to SamuI! She is facing that thing on her own!"

With Samui

Samui is sweating, breathing heavily as she tries to all hell as she dodges out of the way of its attack as she says "why attack us?!" as the bear monster demon says " **because you have that scent! The scent of that traitor!"** as it swings its massive arm as it is quarter size of a mountain "What traitor?!" Samui shouts as she tries to run out of the reach of the attack of the demon.

As the arm takes down all the trees in its reach que to its arm as Samui is barely outside of its reach as she breathing hard as she on her knees as she sweating bullets as she runs low on stamina as she thinks 'am i...am i going to die?'

Naruto along with the team of Anbu appeared as he sees Samui from far as he shouts "Samui!"Samui turns her head and sees Naruto and she smiles as she says "cuti-" then something happens.

As everything turns slow motion as well turning grey, as everyone heard.

Squish!

Naruto pupils shrunk as he sees, Samui's chest pierced through by a razor sharp tipped whip as it belongs to the massive demon as it coming from its body, as Samui slowly looks down and sees it as blood dripping from it and some it comes out of her mouth as she can only says "I-I" but she couldn't as the whip violently rise her up in the air as she gets shocks badly.

Naruto shouts "SAMUI!" as the whips stops and toss her away which results in her falling down toward the hard ground, Naruto is running to catch her.

While as everything is in silent both Karui and Omoi have their mouths wide open but there's no sound coming from them as their knocking away the demons, the anubis drawing their weapons, as Naruto can tell that he's in reach even though he doesn't know how much time has pass as he jumps and catch Samui in the air which he crush toward a tree but he protect Samui so that he only damage, as he says while holding Samui.

"SamuI! Please tell me that you are okay! Please say something" said Naruto as he looked at Samui who is badly hurt and bleeding, as Samui who slowly opens her eyes and gives a weak smile as she says in a very weak voice "hey cutie."

Naruto is glad that she is alright but now he is angry, but he feels a hand on his cheek as he sees Samui says "w-why do I f-feel so c-cold a-and m-my heart, I-i can feel it s-slowing down"

"No Samui stay with me" said Naruto as he tried to think of something as Samui says with tears forming "a-am I dying?" with her weak voice breaking, "Samui don't say that, I can get help! A-and they will f-fix you" Naruto said as he doesn't believe this, as he knows that Samui be saved, she has to be.

Samui tearing up more "N-Naruto" she said his name for the first time since their met, "I-I'm not going to make it, I can feel it, i-if that's the cause, I-I just want you to know, I'm so glad to meet you, to know you even if its was s short time" Naruto is starting to cry as he trying to rescue her that everything be alright, as he calls out for someone to come but couldn't because of the demons.

Samui soon herself is not able to talk anymore as she can only talk in her mind, ' _I just want to tell you how I feel about you, how much you meant to me, that I love you'_ as she only looks at Naruto as she can't no longer hear as life is leaving her eyes.

Naruto is crying then he screams in rage as he gently rise Samui up and place his forehead against Samui's, and he gets up and looks toward the massive demon that happens to be laughing in victory as in between saying something 'finally ending the bloodline of the traitor' and other things, as red chakra is forming onto Naruto's body from head to toe.

Naruto gently puts Samui down and says **"You might have ended her but now you have me to deal with and I am not going to be so kind at all"** as he sounds absolutely furious as he giving out a pressure that's far greater than anything and the small demons feel it and just runs away or died on the spot as it too much.

As everyone feels this but Karui and Omoi don't know about it as they see Samui who is laying against the tree as they shout "SAMUI!" They run over to her.

Once there by her side, and Naruto changing into something more demoic like, Naruto gains legs and his fangs comes out but something else happens he is now able to turn into any demon as he lets out load screens and dash toward the demon.

While that is going on, with Naruto violently attacks the demon, Karui and Omoi are trying have Samui stay with them but her eyes are pale blue, as it shows how much time left, but Samui using whatever she has left to focus on Naruto who is fiercely attacking, as Samui is thinking as everything slowly turning black ' _N-Naruto'_

Then everything is black now but only left is her thoughts.

' _I-i'm sorry….i-if only i was strong as you...if..if only….if only i have the power….'_

"Pathetic, is this what my bloodline has become weaklings" says a voice in black void.

' _W-what?'_

Then the black void filled with bright light within Samui's as then.

Unknown place

Samui finds herself somewhere she is not familiar with at all, as she is somewhere high up, as she sees the moon very close, so she is guessing that she's on some kind towel, as she says "w-where am I?" as she looked around.

Until finally she sees someone with his back turned as he wearing a blue coat, white hair as she guesses that he has his hair comb back as he holding a weapon in his right hand, as she says "wh-" as she gets cut by this person, "you don't need to know who I am, child."

"No I don't know who you are at all" said Samui, as the person says "as I said, you don't need to know who I am, but however what I can do is give you what you need, and that is power" said the person in blue.

"What kind of power and will it help me be with the one who has my heart?" said Samui, as the person in blue says "yes and more, after all, without power or might, you can't protect others, let alone yourself", Samui agrees with that and asks "What must I do?"

"Simple, child, awake your demon from within you, only then you will gain the power" said the person in blue, Samui tries but has no idea what she is doing, she just said "I don't know what i'm doing as I don't this demon or whatever! I'm human!" as the person in blue says "no your not, your part of my bloodline, part of the Sparda, many others had done this before you, and many others after you, unless you want the person you care about died because you couldn't do it, stop being a child and just do it"

Samui is just getting more angry but then she feels something and the person says "Whatever you are doing keep it up, if it's about that spider, use that, feeling, make it into power, the power to fight, to live, and finally be something I was too blind to see until it was too late for me" as demonic aura building up around Samui.

Samui is shouting as she feels the power of a demon building up within her, as she sees the person in coat turns around as he faces "be a knight that the humans need, like my father when he turn against his fellow demons and brothers in arms, and he would do it again for one he loves as you have someone you love. Join him in the fight and destroy the demons that want to end the humans" as he toss the weapon that he has in hand, "take it" as Samui catch it as she looks at it as the person says "It's better off with you then forgotten, Samui" as he vanish as the demonic energy building up even more.

But the only thing that Samui has in her mind is ' _Naruto!'_ as her blonde is slowly turning into white but leaving a single line of blonde.

Back to the real world.

Naruto in his demon form is up and close to the demon's face as he is about to slash its face with his claws but he gets smacked away by the demon's massive arms as it shouts " **away with you!"** as Naruto turns back into his human form as he rolls on the ground but stops as he is still in enrage.

" **So an adopted child of another demon traitor."** Said the Demon as Naruto is getting up as he says "call me whatever the fuck you want, but I will make you fucking pay! For what you did to Samui!" as his eyes red with rage.

Meanwhile Karui is crying onto Samui's lifeless body as Omoi hits the ground with his fist as he fights back the tears but couldn't as he says "h-how do we explain to sensei about Samui", as karui keeps crying.

Naruto brings out both spider and Wolf as he says "I will do anything to bring you fucker down" as his eyes are still red in anger.

Soundtrack plays:Devil Trigger

Karui stops as she feels something, so she rises up from Samui's body as she says "w-what?" as Samui's body is pulsing, then a cocoon forms around her as Karui says in pure fright "SamuI!" as Omoi tries to break through it to get Samui off, but nothing is working.

All while Naruto charges toward the massive demon as he doesn't realize it, all he has is murder on his mind as he fires his guns toward the demon as it laughs as he calling Naruto 'weak little spider' Naruto then has the fox cloak return on his body as he leap toward as his guns change into battle claws.

Naruto roars and demon just laughs as lands on the demon and begin clawing against the skin as nothing but wanting kill this demon fills his mind, tossing everything he had learn from his sensei/father figure out the window, Naruto gets hurt even more as he gets smack against by whip of the demon as he heading toward the ground.

The cocoon starts to break, as Karui and Omoi see this and say "w-whats goin-" then the cocoon bursts and something comes out of it at blinding speed.

Naruto is falling then he feels himself get caught and the voice says "You were trying to kill him all for me cutie?", Naruto opens his eyes and see, Samui yet different, as her hair is no longer blonde, expect a simple line as most of it is white, and a bit taller then before, as her clothes are torn up because of the change and finally, her breasts seem a bit bigger then there were before. "S-Samui?", Samui smiles "the one and only but" she blushes "d-do you like my new hair color?"

Naruto nods, as he is still shocked that Samui is alive, "Oh good, I was kind worry you won't like it, now cutie you relax and let me deal with this okay?" said Samui as Naruto says "y-yeah, okay" as she places him down, as she gets up and raises up both of her hands. Then the sword that Naruto made fly into her hand, as energy forms on her other hand as it takes form of a katana.

Naruto sees that Katana and says "Yamato" as he thought that this weapon is nothing more than a legend, as many demons believe it was lost though the sands of time, Samui says "Judgement" as she forces her demonic powers into the swords as she glowing blue "cut" and she swings her two swords in a 'x' formation. One shows but when Samui tosses yamato into the air and it lands into its sheaths the demon is split in two halfs.

As the massive demons say in its dying breathing " **h-how?! I-I killed you! Spawn of Sparda!"**

Naruto is shocked hearing this the sparda line lives, as samui says "yeah so?" As she walks, she walks up to Naruto.

Meanwhile at Undervillage

Old man's bar

Old man is cleaning one of the mugs as it's empty right now, but then he stops as he looks up as he says "it's about goddamn time they return. The world needs them and little red needs all the help he can get" as he spits toward the mug as he is giving it the old spit shine as he resumes cleaning.

Back at the forest of death.

Naruto gets up as Samui come up to him as he says "samui, you" but Samui stops "to tell the truth, i'm shock as you are about this whole sparda business cutie as this is my first time hearing about it"

"Not me I was raised by a demon I have heard stories of sparda and his sons." says Naruto and he blushes and turns as he sees a bit of her breasts and bra due her top torn up badly.

Samui looks down and sees this but smiles "Oh cutie I don't mind if you look" as Naruto looks away more while blushing, Samui smiles and walks over to him and sits in his lap and turns his head toward her.

While on the trees, Karui and Omoi are watching this and don't know what their will make of this, "um, so...okay i don't know what's going on or what I could call of what going on between there two" says Karui, before their knew it, Samui did something that shocks Karui and Omoi and she kisses Naruto.

Both Karui and Omoi turn into stone as their see this as Naruto is very lost as he being kiss by Samui, But then instincts take over and he starts to kisses back which he did something that makes Samui weak to the knees, once the kiss ends, Samui falls down with a deep red blush on her face as she says "w-wow~"

Naruto blushes and says "W-We s-should g-get t-to t-the tower" as samui still daze by the kiss as both Karui and Omoi just staring at them as their thinking the same thing 'might as well as we do have the scrolls', they head to the tower after Naruto seals the bear up, and everyone arrived back.

As Naruto walks inside, he gets tackled by both Sasuko and Hinata, as their hugging Naruto tightly, Sasuko says "Oh we are sorry when we found your clone! But so glad you are ok" as Hinata nodded as she says "but where did you go?", Naruto said while groaning as he is still sore "well" he explains.

Hinata and Sasuko are shocked as Samui and her team walk in, and Sasuko and Hinata sees the state Samui's clothes are, torn and can see her bra and some of her breasts, well bigger breasts as it seems the bra is too tight, "The hell happened to you" said Sasuko as Samui come up to them "oh about that, I guess I found out that I had a heritage that I didn't know I have"

"A demonic heritage. Your blood is that of The Dark Knight Sparda and one of his sons" said Naruto as Samui says "what he said" as she isn't sure about it as Sasuko says "well, we will talk about it later for now, you need new clothes and other things" as she checking out Samui's torn up clothes as Samui says "well now that you said, my bra feel too tight for some reason" as she has her hands under her breasts and push them up a bit, Naruto looks away so does omoi, Samui says "oh you two should know that I kissed Naruto" as she smiles.

Hinata and Sasuko are shocked "THAT WAS HIS FIRST KISS" as Samui says "which I'm very sorry but I thought I will be dead a-and" They are in a corner with a rain cloud over their heads, as Naruto says "what's the big deal? It's just a kiss" as he doesn't understand,

Karui explains "A male and female's first kiss are very important" as she hopes that Naruto understands, Naruto says "I see" as he walks over to Hinata and Sasuko and gives each of them a kiss. They are shocked that Naruto would do this.

Once it was done, both Sasuko and Hinata letting a massive load of steam from of their heads with a dark red blush is shown over all their face, Samui giggles that her cutie Naruto did that as Karui just stare at this as she thinking 'oh my kami he's too direct as well' as she rubbed the bridges of her nose.

"Oh cutie, may I ask you?" asked Samui, as Naruto turns to her with Sasuko and Hinata dazing by the kiss, "when I was dying per say, I meet this person in blue coat, and he said something that kinda got me curious" Samui explain as she playing with her lone line of blonde, Naruto tilt his head "like what?", "well he said spider, do you have any clue about that?" as she doesn't remember much since she was losing a lot of blood, Naruto guesses "Tall man smoothed back hair looked like a gentleman but had a warrior's stance and was a bit arrogant" as Samui says as she isn't sure "um I think? He didn't say much, only something about power I think"

Naruto thinks on it as he says "I see" as Samui says "so what about the spider part?" as Naruto answers right away "oh that become i'm part spider demon, well fire spider demon" Samui blinks in surprise "Wow that is surprising and do you know the name of the man?"

Naruto says "well i'm not sure as sensei never told me their names as he only tell them by the color their coats, red sparda, blue sparda, blue sparda's spawn"

Time travel back in time of the past

As a guy with a robotic arm as he kill a demon but he starts sneezing very loud as he says "fuck what was that?!" as he rubs his nose as he kills the demon with his robotic arm as he says "is someone talking about me?"

Time travel over

Samui looks at Naruto as she says "blue sparda's spawn?" as Naruto says "yeah from what sensei told, the spawn wear both colors so it was easy to call it Blue sparda's spawn, don't know why" Samui just shrugs and Naruto says "You are related to the Blue Sparda" as Samui say "I see, but what about you? Are you related to one of them?"

Naruto says "no, as sensei told me, i'm not and he would have know too as from what he said, no matter how many years it has been, there's a scent of sparda on his descendants or as he would call it 'scent of a traitor', so yeah" Samui nods and looks at the Katana Yamato and Naruto says "That is Blue Sparda's sword. Legend has it that it is so sharp it can even cut through space, as another legendary sword called Kusanagi is pale compared to Yamato."

Samui's shirt tears off more and now Samui's top is full on display toward, Naruto blushes and looks away but Samui pulls his head between her breasts as Samui says "there's not need to be sh-"

Samui gets her ear pulled by Sasuko with hinata behind as their head snap out of it as she says "okay I think you are going too far Samui! Come on, we need to get you new clothes!" as samui says "b-but" as she is being taken away by Hinata and Sasuko as she tears up a bit as Naruto is blushing so bad as he says "w-what's going on?"

Karui looks at him as she thinks 'this guy is a ladies man and he doesn't even know it?!'

—

 ***time freezes***

 **P:Naruto is not that good with girls is he?**

 **D:the guy was raised and trained by a demon spider, I'm very sure he didn't teach naruto socal skills or girls.**

 **P:That is so fucking true man as really his sister might be able to teach him. I am talking about Rachnera, not Yuki.**

 **D:I don't know why, I think rachnera might be the same boat as Aragog, but I could be wrong anyway, I hope everyone enjoy the chapter as we slowly getting things back in track…..well somewhat since I play two D &D games one as a player and other DM. **

**P:Yeah you're busy. Plus Rachnera is a woman.**

 **D:*i'm thinking about dnd at the moment.***

 **P:please review favorite and follow and no flames at all**

 **D:*blaze not noticing that i'm being gathering flames as i throw in the fire as it is very massive.***

 **P:WHY DAMN IT**

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 **D:*watching the fire burns as I add in more flames from the reviews into it***

 **P: good they'll keep the fire going**

 ***the blaze see the clone start making s'mores***

 **D:do the recap blaze *making them***

 **P: Well The chunin exam started. Naruto found the lost heir of Sparda and he had his first kiss. Let's see what else happens to Naruto**

 **D:don't forget the deaths of two of team 7 *has the first one ready and hands to blaze.***

 **P: thank you and I really don't care about those two.**

 **D:oh before we begin, one or two readers don't agree with what we did to Samui, the reimagining of her, not the death of her in case anyone asked.**

 **P:What we don't need is another virgil walking around so what this is a fanfic isn't it?**

 **D:yup, anyway, let's get started! We don't own Naruto and the devil may cry as they belong to their rightful owners, except for, you know, OCs.**

 **P:Oh did anyone complain about Naruto eating that demon?**

 **D:no idea.**

—

 **Devil Trigger: Spider Style**

 **Chapter 5**

Forest of Death, Tower

3 days have passed since the events that happened, and right now Naruto is in the most unpleasant talk of his life.

He has to report to the fourth the asshole about what happens to Team 7 as well as Samui.

This is why he's in a room that isn't Minato's office, as Naruto has his head up toward the ceiling with his feet on the table as he hasn't said anything to Minato for the past hour or so. "So explain what the hell happened now, starting with your sister's teams as well the team from Kumo"

Naruto doesn't say anything, Minato growls and is ready to hit Naruto but he has to keep his cool, "Naruto, please just tell me what happened in the forest?" said Minato as he had his hand on his eyes, Naruto says nothing, as Minato about to lose his cool, Naruto finally says "if you must know, their life was literally fucked out of them, that's why they look like dried up mummies, just without the toilet paper."

Minato asks "What sucked their life away?" Naruto looks at him "a succubus and an incubus, meaning demons that suck out the life force of their victims through sex" said Naruto, Minato sighs as he can figure out the rest, "now, what about the girl from Kumo? What happened to her?" Naruto says "I don't think it's our business to meddle in other village's affairs."

Minato growls at that, but Naruto is right, "sigh, fine, if we can't talk about that, then we can ab-" The door opens and a voice says "You're a correct young man but it is my business and I want answers." They turn to see who said that.

As both see a towering man with massive muscles, dark tone skin, as he wearing what seems like a coat with a belt of a lion, no shirt and massive vambraces on each arm, he is A, the fourth Raikage, "Oh you must be Samui's kage." said Naruto.

Minato sits there as A says "that's right." Naruto then says "Think the Hokage should leave as this has nothing to do with him. When he does, I will tell you what happened Raikage sir" as A thinks on it as he looks at Minato and Naruto, he notices something between the two but doesn't say anything "if you don't mind Hokage"

Minato sighs and leaves, the 4th Hokage walks out the door and closes, as A sits down and says "now your father is gone, we can talk."

Naruto nods "What happened to Samui is she unlocked her heritage and this line was thought to be dead as it was forgotten to time and also how do you know?", Raikage has his hand on his chin, "I see, a forgotten family line, give to you straight, it's the eyes, you two have very similar eyes but besides that, you have red hair, he's blonde, it's not much to guess that you got your hair from your mother plus I can also feel the intensity of the air between you two, so whatever going on, it's none of my business, now then, what else can you tell me about this forgotten family?"

"I will tell you what I know. The founder of the family was a demon who helped and protected the human world. His name was Sparda. He fell in love with a human woman and they married having two kids. They grew to hate each other, and down the line, we have Samui who is related to the oldest of the brothers" Naruto explains, as Raikage listens as he says "I see, so what's going to happen to her? Besides her transformation."

"The katana and the sword I made her will not let anyone touch them at all." Naruto said Raikage says "katana? What Katana?", Naruto says "The Katana she got when she transformed. That Katana is very sharp. In Fact, it is sharper than anything you can think of."

Raikage asks "how sharp are we talking about? Cut a mountain in half with chakra?" Naruto says "Worse it can cut Space. So if you hear Judgement Cut there would not be a survivor and if you hear a click from it being sheathed then she just used it." Raikage lost on the name part "Judgement cut? Afraid this is the first I heard of it, don't get me wrong, the part of cutting through Space is insane but the name doesn't ring a bell."

Naruto realizes something 'oh that's right, humans won't know of it, cause those that do know were most likely killed by Judgement cut.'

Meanwhile with girls of Team 8 with Samui

Samui is sitting on the bed as Hinata and Sasuko lay down clothes and underwear for Samui, though the bra part is hard as they don't have any for Samui's new bust, as Hinata brings out a heavy jacket and shows it toward Samui "how about this?" Samui shakes her head.

Hinata throws it to the pile of rejected clothes which is slowly getting bigger, as Sasuko picks up a blue shirt with a black thunderbolt on it "this one?" Samui sees and smiles and nods "Yes please as I can use it for my sleepwear."

Sasuko nods and puts that in the yes pile and it also has some nighties and then holds up a black shirt with red words that says "Devil's Killer" as Sasuko "How about this one? You know as your new shirt to wear every day?" Samui with stars in her eyes as she says "Yes and it will fit me perfectly!" Hinata brings out a short blue Jacket as it seems made for combat, "This jacket would look so cool on you Samui!" said Hinata as Samui agrees.

Samui's new look is coming together a few minutes later as Hinata and Sasuko are outside of the room as Samui's team is with them as Omoi says "So Samui has a new look and she is going to show it to us? Like some fashion show?"

Hinata and Sasuko nod then the door opens and Naruto comes in with the Raikage "Your right Naruto we do need to keep an eye out for other demons during this exam, so let me talking with the Hokage about this as well the other kages" as he about to head off.

Both Sasuko and Hinata said together "reintroducing Samui! With a whole new look!" the door opens up and behind it in Samui.

Who is now wearing a black shirt with red words of 'Devil's Killer' with a blue Short jacket, long black pants that are combat-ready, two belts as she has "Black Lightning Fang" hanging on right her side, in all she looks completely cool and deadly. Naruto is speechless by this.

As Samui says "so how do I look?" as she does a spin as her teammates say "it's like you're a whole another person Samui, which is great you are killing it!" Hinata says "I think we will need to give Naruto a little shock" as she points him out.

Sasuko walks over to him and waves her hand "yup, I think we finally broke him, Hinata, I mean it was a matter of time since we do change with him around"

As both Karui and Omoi look at them and Karui says "wait, you two change? With him around?" They nod and say "Yeah but really he is not affected by it at all. He was raised by a demon spider" as karui just stared at them and says "and he's not a pervert? I'm sure any guy would kill be in his place for that"

Sasuko snorts and says "He is a weapon maker so really Naruto is not a pervert hell do you know how he cheated?" as both Samui and Hinata are checking on Naruto to see if he's alright or not as he is still standing there.

"Um no, we don't," said Omoi, Sasuko says "He used his spider legs to have spiders see what people were writing and they were invisible" as Karui raises a brow "and how do you know that?"

"He told me himself," said Sasuko while behind her, Hinata tries fanning him but he still out of it while Samui is poking his cheek to see if it would do but nothing, Sasuko asks "why don't one of us Kiss him" as Karui says "that's it, I'm out! I don't want to be part of this crazy world of yours!" she walks away with her hands in the air, But Samui kisses him and he wakes up then breaks the kiss and burps and a hand comes out of his mouth and Karui sees it as well "P-Please t-tell m-me that is not a human hand."

Naruto says "Oh it is not a human hand it is an Incubus's hand. I was hungry and I devoured him. You must have heard the screaming" as Karui just looks at him and says "I..I'm just going to bed, wake me up when part 3 starts" as she walks away, Naruto says "Ok and where is Omoi." They see he has passed out as he is laying on the floor.

And Raikage is long since gone, Naruto shrugs and heads to his room but he is grabbed by the girls as he confused "huh?" is all he can say before he is dragged into the room as Samui says "so who's first? Cause I already kissed him" as she follows.

Timeskip to the day of the 3rd part of the exam

The teams are gathered together, some look worse than others, well Kiba's team looks like shit as Team 8, Team Samui, Team Sand look alright and ready to go, as team 10 notice that Team 7 ain't around as Ino says "Wait I thought at least Sasuke and his team would make it?" sure she no longer has a crush on him, but she worries more about sakura because she wants to be friends with her again, as Shikamaru says "I don't know and I don't like it" as he knows somethings up.

While Chouji just eat his chips, then Minato walks up and stands in front of the teams that made it this far, Minato says "Now that you have made it this far I congratulations to all of you, however, we have to thin the ranks down more with a preliminary but before that, do any one of having any questions?"

Ino is the first to raise her hand and says "Lord Hokage, did team 7 make it as well?" Minato bit his lip as he is hesitant then Naruto steps forward "I might be able to answer that better than anyone else here" as a jounin comes up and says "Kid, you shouldn't get out of line! Go back-" but stops as he sees some kind spider arm at his neck, "As I was saying, team 7 is no more, as both Sasuke and Sakura are no longer among the living, Yuki is the sole survivor as demons ended their lives"

They are all shocked at that and one asks "How do you know?" Naruto says "I killed the demons that did it" as he goes back to this team, as Minato says "As he said, both Sasuke and Sakura are no longer with us as I had sent their sensei as we speak to inform the families of their death."

As Sasuko is thinking 'oh mom is going to be crying for days.' as members of Team Gai are thinking 'I thought someone like Sasuke wouldn't meet his end this soon' said the one named Lee, as a guy with white eyes thinking 'it was fate that he met this end, as all should be, but' he turns his head toward Hinata who isn't looking, he was hoping Hinata would be the victim as he glares at her.

Ino, after hearing this, she slowly places her hand down, "Sorry Ino but we did not know at all." Said Naruto as he back in line as he isn't facing her as Ino nods as she holds back her tears.

As Minato put his hand in a box and pulls out two names on the paper as he says "Now we shall begin with the first round Samui vs Neji" Neji smirks revenge tastes so sweet, after he defeats Samui, he will do the same to Hinata as everyone but Samui and Neji make their way on the stairway. Samui is waving towards team 8, Neji sees this as he says "What are you doing? Waving toward that would be your opponent?!" as veins form around his eyes to show his anger, "They are my friends and who shoved that stick up your ass. I never asked anything about your business." said Samui, as Neji growled in anger as more nerves appeared around his eyes.

As a man walks up coughing into his hand "are we Ready" as he wears a jounin outfit, as Samui isn't taking this seriously as she looks very relaxed, as Neji takes his clan's stands as the sick looking man looks at both "then let's begin!"

As the match begins, Neji is the first to make a move, Neji charges at her with him ready to kill her, as he uses a _Jūken_ at the center of her chest, where her heart is.

As he makes contact with three fingers at Samui's chest with a smirk as he thinks 'there the blonde bimbo kumo bitch is dead.' Next thing he knows is she bitch slaps him saying "PERVERT!" as he went flying toward where the stone hands are.

As the members of Neji's team, a girl with buns and Lee as both have their eyes turn wide while their sensei who looks like a older version of Lee is thinking how youthful Samui is as Tenten "s-she just slapped him and he was just sent flying" said, Lee "a-and Neji is the best in our team and last year's rookie of the year", Naruto is just laughing at this as this is funny as shit, Sasuko who is shock about this as she looks toward Hinata and says "isn't he like your clan's prodigy?"

"He is but it should have done something maybe the change had something to do with it as Samui wasn't this strong when we first meet her" said Hinata, "yo samui just smacked that boy hard he went so fly" said a man who wearing shades with 8 swords as he is Samui's Sensei, Killer Bee as Samui realize of what happen as she looks at her hand as she thinking 'I didn't use any chakra on that slap.

The Raikage is watching and thinks 'So this some of the things Naruto said would change with Samui is her strength? I need to learn more' as he watches this as he sits next to Minato.

Neji gets up as there a deep red hand mark on his face and it hurts badly, he is shocked and mutters "I didn't even see any chakra used in that smack at all and I thought I had killed her" he gets up and charge toward Samui "but that won't change anything! Is it your fate to lose to me!"

He then starts attacking her with everything he has and more but as one could see, none of them seems to be working at all as Samui stands there, taking them, as she thinks 'has my body changed that much?' as she feels none of the pain or the hits on her, then he stops and pants then tries to palm thrust her breasts again but this time she bitch slaps him so hard he is shot from the tower into Konoha and he lands into the female hot springs.

As she shouts "Perv!" as team Gai are standing there, Tenten says "did she just…." Lee finished it for her "send him toward who knows where with just a slap? Yeah she did"

Naruto is laughing even more now, then this hits Sasuko and Hinata says "Wait Naruto is a demon" as both turn to him "Doesn't that also means he has that same level of strength as Samui?" as they're looking at Naruto then they also realizes "then all this time he has been holding back on us?" said Sasuko, Naruto just keeps laughing.

Kiba hears this "Wait the fuck is going on?! And what do you mean he's being holding back?!" as his eyes are white in anger, Naruto stops laughing as he is slowly getting his breath back "That is none of your business mutt" said Naruto, Shouts in anger "yes it is! We have been fighting each other since you came back from this forsaken place of a forest" Naruto then grabs his face and squeezes making him scream in pain "As I said mutt it is none of your fucking business you will find out if we fight now get out of my face your breathe smells like shit." said Naruto he pushes kiba away and Kiba does so while holding his face as it hurts.

Samui is made the winner as she goes up to where Team 8 is and hugs Naruto with a smile on her, "well that was quick." Naruto looks like he is ready to laugh again as the next match is between Ino and someone in kiba's team.

The match was quick as Ino entered that person's mind and made them surrender on the spot, after that, it was Kankuro and someone in Kabuto's team, Kankuro won that fight and the medic took the injured man away as Kankuro wrapped his puppet up.

As he goes back to his team, the next pair of fighters come up.

As it is.

Hinata vs Kiba

Kiba is cheering saying "After I beat hinata I am claiming her like I should have from the beginning" as Naruto who didn't hear him as well as Hinata as Naruto is patting Hinata's head as he says "Don't break him too bad" Hinata cracks her knuckles with a smile on her which everyone but Naruto, Sasuko and Samui, their see a dark aura around her, its like their seeing her anger revealing itself, Naruto says "Yeah he's fucked" as Samui says "break a leg!" as Sasuko "Hey Naruto what happened to the puppy and bird you found?"

"They are being looked after by my clone. Fang is learning to be around humans, and Avi is trying to fly a little too early" Said Naruto, as Hinata jumps down the battleground, as Kiba uses the stairs as he is ready to do this.

As both face each other as the sick looking man stands between them as he says "are you two ready?" as he looks at both of them, they nod as the man says "alright begin"

As Kiba says "This must be fate, cause once I beat you, I will make you my woman as you should have always been!" next thing he knows Hinata kicks him in the balls hard as Hinata says "oh your right about one thing, and I ain't talking about me being your woman, no this is fate as ohhh I been wanting to do this" as her gauntlets forms on her hands and starts to thrash kiba as he deserves it all.

As everyone looks away but well hearing Kiba's cries, Shion says "he had this coming for a long time" as he looking at the beating head on, Kiba is screaming in pain and for help with this crazy chick but no one is helping, most because the glare that Hinata is giving off toward everyone and she's not using her byakugan.

They are scared while Naruto, Samui and Sasuko are laughing at this, just a bit as sounds of something breaking is heard until the sick looking man is thinking 'i don't know if I have the guts to do this or not' then Kiba is thrown into left side of the wall and he is out cold as his face is completely beat up to the point that it would long time to recover, as HInata dusts off her hands as she says "there, all the anger gone, see ya later Kiba but please do something about yourself as you smell very bad" as she was named the winner.

Kiba is taken away by the medics as one of them will need a specialist for this, as Hinata walks up as Shino asks, "feeling better now?" "Oh hell yeah" as she comes up to her team as Kureani tells Hinata she should have taken it easy on Kiba.

"No sensei we have to give it our all." said Hinata as Kureani says "Fair enough and also shouldn't you be with your team um" she looks at Samui who is hanging with them, "Samui and I am friends with your team and my team does not mind." said Samui as she smiling.

Kureani says "okay then" as the next names up as its rock Lee vs Sandra, Kureani says "oh that girl from Sun-" she moves her head to her team as she gets a bit jumpy as she notice Sandra there as she appeared out of nowhere, same goes for Hinata and Sasuko as their not used to it yet as Naruto says "hey Sandra" as Samui is thinking as she not affected by Sandra's appearing trick 'how does she do that?'

Sandra says "hi" in her low tone voice "can I ask you something" as she looks toward Naruto, Naruto nods, Sandra says this as Lee jumps on the battlegrounds, "will you still like me if I hurt or kill him and feed the blood to my mother?" with a worried look on her which her team and sensei never see this from her ever, "No Killing at all Sandra he just saw his teammate sent flying from the building so no killing just give him a good fight."

As Kankuro is thinking 'there's no way she would agree to that, she always kills no ma-', "okay, I won't kill him" said Sandra, Kankuro 'who is this guy? Because he did the impossible! Taming my evil killing spree sister!'

Temari is thinking 'she must be crushing on him that much to listen to him. I can't blame her at all but maybe it's not his looks that she after' as Naruto pats Sandra's head as he says "good" as he smiles at her, Sandra blushes as she smiles lightly. Then teleports through sand to the arena.

While behind Temari and Kankuro is their sensei with a look of shock on him as He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, his name is Baki.

Right now he is shocked as Sandra listens to some random's request not to kill someone, 'just who is this boy?' as he looks toward Naruto, while he is just watching the fight.

As Sandra appeared in front of Lee as she has her arms across under her breasts and Lee place one arm behind his back as their stare at each other as the sick looking man who named is Hayate as he looks both and says "begin"

Lee vanish which surprised Sandra as sand appeared from the floor as it forms a wall but there's a hole as there's nothing there, Naruto and to her surprise Samui is able to see lee like nothing is like to them, Lee is moving around normally but to everyone else he is moving in high speed.

As Sandra tries to found Lee can't because he's moving too fast for her as he keeps hitting Sandra's sand as fast as it can, Sasuko says "this guy moves way too fast as i can't keep up with my sharingan"

"Oh not to worry Samui and I we can see him." said Naruto as he knows where lee is, as Hinata says "don't tell us how" as Naruto nods to that, until Sandra had enough as she fires a wave of sand that's around which allows her to catch Lee in his tracks. "She caught him and it was smart of her to do that." said Kakashi as he watched him closely.

Lee says "s-she caught me" as he thinking 'I drop my guard because I was moving too fast', she then uses her sand wraps onto Lee's leg and slams him against the wall a few times, she lets him go and turn her send into spears and launch them toward lee.

Lee gets on his feet and moves out of the way of the sand spears as each of them pierced through the wall as if the sand are hard as steel itself, Naruto whistles at that as Lee dodges each one as best as he can as the sand is slowly getting faster.

Naruto says "I don't think it is looking good for lee" as he has his arms on the bar as he and everyone keep dodging until he jumps toward the stone hands as it doing the ram hand sign, as Lee is thinking what can he do to gain advantage over Sandra and her sand, then Lee's sensei, game Might Guy, then says "Lee take them off" as Lee look toward Guy.

"Sensei, are you sure?" Lee asks, Naruto rolls his eyes as he thinks 'what are they going to do? Do some jutsu?' then he remembers 'wait he can't, then what is he going to do?' as Guy gives a thumbs up and says "yes I am Lee" as his teeth shine. Lee then sits down and lowers the leg warms to show weights as Temari "really? Weights? Like that's gonna make any difference" Lee drops them, as their land and makes a loud crashing sound with huge dust clouds which shocks everyone.

Naruto is thinking 'well….I'll be damn' as he never sees this coming, then Lee says "I feel so light!" as he just vanishes like he wasn't there at all, but Naruto can still see him but this time is like Lee is running normally.

Sandra is now getting hit by Lee's fist as he scratch her cheek but there's no blood as her cheek start to crack like a shell, he keeps going on the attack but way more faster which this is slowly making Sandra losing her temper but trying to keep her calm since she doesn't want to show someone of how she really is.

As she tries to think of a way that allows her to win yet not to Kill Lee, then she gets it, as she forms a box wall of sand as she makes it harder then she normally does but it will cost her more chakra.

Kankuro says "wait what is she doing?" Temari is just as confused as Kankuro is as they see this as Lee stops as he says "no matter what you do! I will come out on top" as he launches toward as he kicks the wall but only for it grabs his leg as fists form on the wall as Lee is thinking 'oh no.'

Sandra says "Sand Style:Fists of mayram" as the sand fist tighten up and soon enough, Lee bombarded with fists hitting every part of his body like he's punch to the face by a bar full of many guys, Lee is still being held by the wall by the sand, then he is sent into the wall by a massive fist of sand which was the KO blow as Lee is in the wall with him out cold.

Guy says with tears "I'm sorry I guess this just wasn't your year yet" Naruto nods and says "He needs more than that speed it is not good yes he is fast but he is not able to turn easily at all mr sensei." as Guy who's tears are gone as he says "Name is Might Guy and I know this just means Lee will need go even further then he was before" as he does the nice guy pose as his teeth shines.

Naruto remembers 'wait Lee? Guy? Ain't there the names that Kureani-sensei told us and something about youth?' as Guy heads down and goes over to Lee "Lee are you alright?" Lee is out cold and can't answer at all.

Guy punches Lee which the doctors told him that he shouldn't be doing that but Lee wakes up from it as he says "Guy-sensei?" he realizes and says as he tears up "I lost didn't I?" Guy nods "yes you did Lee", Lee "damn it, I did everything I could to make you proud Guy-sensei but I failed"

Tenten who is watching this as both Lee and Guy are thinking 'oh no, they're going to do that again' as she covers her eyes as she knows what's coming.

"Nonsense! You did everything you could as you give it all even if it wasn't enough but I couldn't be more proud Lee" said Guy, as Lee "Guy-sensei" as he tearing, "Lee" said guy as he tearing up as well as both hug, as they do.

As a rainbow appeared along a bright light which is binding to everyone as Shino who is wearing shades says "t-this isn't possible! It's too bright!" as he covers his eyes as it too much for him as everyone else are sharing at this head on as guy and lee hug but Naruto who has a welding mask on his face and comes up and punches both lee and Guy in the head sending them crashing into the ground, "knock it off!" said Naruto.

A few moments after that as everyone needs to check if their sight is alright or not, Naruto removes the mask showing he is fine and Guy along with Lee's head are stuck in the ground as Naruto walks back.

As Minato says "let's take a two hour back?" Everyone agrees and they go to do whatever they do.

Naruto and girls

As all four of them are talking, Hinata notices Ino coming up to them, "What's up Ino?" Hinata ask, Ino answer "can I ask Naruto something"

"What is it Ino?" Naruto asks, Ino answer "Can you teach me?" "Teach you what?", Ino says "the things you do! You know how you fight! Cause...I well", Naruto gets it "is it because of Sakura? Don't be, cause no matter how skilled and strong I am, I can't be everywhere and know of what will happen" Ino is surprised by that and Naruto says "Maybe after the exams ok", Ino nods and bows then walks away.

Sasuko waits until Ino is out of hearing reach, "are you sure?" "Girls I don't have a choice, I am only one person and I can't be everywhere" said Naruto.

Meanwhile with were Yuki is at the hospital

Yuki is laying on the bed as she looking out the window as she blocking out sounds as her mother is there as she talking with the doctor, one would think to listen of what is going on, but Yuki only one thing that she wants is to kill demons, and there's only one person that can teach her and that is Naruto, she doesn't care how she will make him, once she finished, she will kill him as she knows that her half older brother is a demon.

As she lay on the bed as her mother was talking with the doctor.

Back at the Forest of Death, Tower

A bit later the break

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

It's now Naruto against Omoi as both are facing each other as it swords against scythe.

As both a few inches away from other as Naruto twirling his scythe with his left hand as it spinning very fast as both are staring at each other, Omoi is thinking while he in his stand 'damn it Naruto is so fucking better than me and he is able to keep up' as he thinking that he's facing a master but Naruto is thinking 'I messed up a few steps there, i need to do some training after this' as it turns out Naruto isn't a master, a master blacksmith yes, but not in wepaon fighting yet, rather he's nothing more then a journeyman, a skillful journeyman.

Omoi has his sword to his head, as he is thinking careful of his next move.

While on the high stands.

Samui says "I have to say, cuite is very talented" as she watching this with Sasuko and Hinata at her sides, the Hyuga girl says "talented, that's a word to say about how Naruto fights"

Samui looks confused "What do you mean?" and Sasuko says "Naruto is a master blacksmith but he is a journeyman when it comes to weapon fighting, cause in truth, he test out his weapons, to see if their up for the job, sure he can use them, but he's no master of art of weapon fighting, if anything, I think he's only good with there L weapons of his", Samui is surprised but he is a higher level than Omoi is in weapon fighting from all the demons, "so in a way he's a novice?" said Samui.

"A skilled Novice after all he does fight demons" said both as in the fight, Naruto tosses the scythe Omoi who uses his sword to block it as it spinning like a buzzsaw but Naruto brings out his bo staff as he dash toward him.

Omoi sees the scythe vanished and realize that Naruto is in his face with him swing the bo staff from the right as it about to hit Omoi's side, Omoi tries to block it but the movement between the two is different as Naruto is faster, and lands his hit. Omoi cries out in pain as he believes that Naruto had broken a couple of his rib bones.

When omoi hits the ground he finds the staff at his neck, Naruto says "do you give up?" as he pushes the tip of the staff against Omoi's neck, Omoi has no choice as he says "I give up" and feels the staff off of his neck as Hayate says "winner by forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto dismisses the staff and helps Omoi up.

Omoi accepts it and gets as he says "damn, you were something Naruto, maybe next time we meet in a battle I will have the upper hand"

Naruto says "Maybe man but that sword will need some work after our fight", Omoi "what do you mean?" as he looks at his sword and sees very noticeable keep cuts and the edge crack, "That man it took some major damage if you take that into battle it will break. That is normal metal, my weapons are made of the rarer stronger and sturdier stuff. Hell after a battle you saw Black Lightning Fang had none of that one it." explains Naruto, and Omoi catches none of that as the only things he could understand "so your saying my sword is crap compared to whatever you made? Mm make sense"

Naruto and Omoi are walking to the stands as the next fight is between Temari and Tenten, as the two fight, Naruto comes up to the girls as they talk during the fight, they were surprised at this and Tenten losing as Tenten falling down from the air after being blow away, Temari catches her as she hears that she been called the winner by knockout.

Next is Sasuko and Karui

Sasuko heads down as does Karui as the two stare at each other as they wait for Hayate, as he looks at both girls and knows that they are ready to go, "begin!" They pull out their swords and dash toward each other.

And their blades clash each other with sparks forming between the blades then their distance themself as they circling each other, as Karui is eyeing both Sasuko and her massive sword then Sasuko surprises her by splitting the sword in two.

Karui "w-what?!" said, Sasuko uses this chance to attack as she rushes toward her as she goes with the piercer formation attack, Karui is really going to have a hard time as she tries to block out the attack but only stops one side. Karui has to dodge the other sword of this piecer formation.

She does so, but she soon hears "Fireball no jutsu!" from Sasuko as she gets blast with a fireball as it come froms Sasuko's mouth, Karui is sent flying into the wall with scorched marks on her, with Sasuko coming out of her mouth and undo the cross formation and hold them in her standard stand.

Kakashi who is watching this as she says "that was very clever, who would have thought she would have a fireball stored in her mouth?, no, that can't be right, if she had stored it, it would have been smaller, does this mean she can use the fireball jutsu with the use of hand signs?" Naruto knows she is something more than her late brother.

'Sure, Sasuko and Sasuke are twins, and have the Uchina running in their veins but there's a massive gap of the two, Sasuke doesn't bother to go further into training once he master a jutsu, not Sasuko, she trains until she founds a unique way to use them, which why she is able to use fireball without the use of hand signs' Naruto said in his mind, Sasuko is kicking Karui's ass.

While on the other side, a man wearing a headband of music note, as he watching as he thinking 'while the failed of getting the boy, I guess I will settle with the girl, after all she's is Sasuke's twin' as he secretly licks his lips.

As two out of three are getting really inpatient for their turn, as Sasuko says "I can do this all day" Karui is panting and sees the damage to her sword and is not happy as she says "just what is yours is made out of!"

"Ask Naruto he made it" said Sasuko as she forget of what Naruto had told her, Naruto is banging his head against the railing as he thinking 'its chakra metal and Silver' Karui knows that she is not able to finish and says "I give", and Sasuko is named as the winner.

The rest of the fights went on and winners were made as well who will go into the final part of the Chunin exams.

A day later at the Undervillage

Naruto and his team along with Samui as they were told that they had a month to train, which is why they are at the Undervillage, mostly because to teach Samui to have more control of her body since awaken her demonic bloodline. Naruto is holding a stick as he walks back and forward behind samui who is sitting down as she holds a toy hammer and in front of her is a wack a snake game.

The goal is for Samui to hit the snake but not to use too much of her new strength, which they been at this since 8 in the morning and Samui had destroy about 10 of them, Naruto is training her as Samui is waiting for the snake to pop out and tries not to destroy it for the 11th time of this day.

A snake pops up as it says "I sssseeee you" and Samui tires her best to hold back as she hits it with the toy hammer, but it seem it wasn't so as she ends up destroying the toy, Samui pouts then hits on the shoulder by Naruto with the stick in hand. Samui pouts even more as Cutie is being a big meanie.

With Sasuko and Hinata watching as Sasuko says "if he's like this with Samui, I can't imagine him teaching us" big Red is watching all of this, "compare to his sensei, I say red is a softie"

"He was that harsh?" asked Hinata, Big Red think on it "well, he did one time left Red in a hole full of snakes and demon snakes" said Big Red, Hinata and Sasuko's eyes widen in shock "and before that he made Red fight a massive water demon that lived in a lake in that forest"

They are shocked but then they think well Naruto is strong the way he is and has a strong will to live, as they says " g-guess you are right that Naruto compare to his sensei, he is a softie" as their see that Samui failed again as Naruto smacks Samui's hand with the stick as he place other one in front of her.

Big red then chuckles and says "Oh he told me a story of the third's grandson wanting him to teach him and Naruto showed him HELL" both girls "when did that happen!" as they didn't know about that. "About a week after graduating and he was working on that gift for your sensei or something like, I don't understand the ways of the cafting" as he tells them what happened.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru and friends

Konohamaru is facing a beetle with his back against the fence as it is being held by Udon as he and Moegi are confused as Udon "um are you ok Konohamaru?" as he wonders what's wrong with him as Konohamaru says as he points at the beetle "get that monster away from me! You don't know what horrors it knows!"

Moegi says with a deadpan face "b-but it's just a beetle what horror can it possibly know?" Konohamaru is so scared "Naruto knows" as he runs away as images flood his mind as it shows Konohamaru in tears as he runs away from a massive bug like demons as it chases after him with Naruto on top of the bug like demon as he shouts.

' _Stop running away kid, and fight this demon with your fist!'_ said the voice of Naruto in Konohamaru's mind, Konohamaru has been scared of beetles and other kinds of bugs ever since.

While both Udon and Moegi are watching Konohamaru running like he's running for his life as Moegi says "what does he mean that Naruto knows?" as Udon "beats me" as the beetle that Udon is holding is just moving its legs.

Back with Naruto and others

Naruto says "alright let's take a break Samui" Samui breathes a sigh of relief as she looks toward the massive pile of broken the wack a snake games, Naruto says "yeah it will take a while last I heard Neji is in the hospital" as Hinata says "well he kinda had it coming" with her eyes to left, They nod as Naruto "mind explaining?"

Naruto says "beats me" as he forgets about that, "About Konohamaru?" they said and Naruto says "Oh the brat yeah his Grandfather wanted me to set him straight about no short cuts at all and I have him getting chase by a beetle demon"

All three girls are thinking 'well I guess he would be that kind of teacher'

"He will now have a fear of insects and even spiders" said naruto as he now thinks about it, The girls are surprised and Big Red laughs "Oh you take after your teacher so well" as the girls look at big red as Naruto says "well he did the same thing but he uses wolves and tigers though"

The girls are imaging a young Naruto being chased of wolves and tigers as Naruto says "which why I got tougher from that even though I think I hit my head a few times"

Hinata and Sasuko then realise why Naruto is like this at times as their eyes are wide and white as they think 'oh my kami that makes too much sense!' as naruto says "anyway, we have training to do as I have clones to send out"

Naruto makes a lot of clones they go and train then Naruto turns back to helping Samui train with her new abilities.

Time skip 2 days later

Naruto is on his own as he's at his shop making blueprints for his next project, then the door bursts open, Naruto doesn't turn as he says "how can I help you?" as he keeps working the blueprints as the person says "yes, I would like to end your demonic life!" as there's loud running steps, it turns out to be Naruto's half sister who should be at the hospital recovering as she holds a kauni as she is going to use it to end Naruto's life.

Naruto says "You should really be at the hospital not here trying to kill me." Naruto keeps working as he just easily dodges her by moving around with his chair as he gets what he needs as Yuki. She slams into the floor and she is growling "Besides ending all demons will destroy the balance of the world." Said Naruto

Yuki says "Bullshit! If anything, the destruction of demons will restore the balance!" She jumps at Naruto again who dodges and asks "If you kill the demons then who will the angels have to fight?" but it seems like that she ain't listening so Naruto isn't going to bother wasting more of his breath, she jumps at him again and she is slammed onto the ground by a giant fly swatter or brat swatter as he calls it as Naruto who ain't looking as he place his hand under his working desk and actives other seal and soon enough Yuki send out flying.

Naruto sighs and says "the stupid brat never learns" as he found of what he looking for and goes back to the blueprint as he looking on a new sword for himself but however there's something telling him that he needs something for this but he can't go anywhere until the exams are over.

Timeskip a month later, on the day of the finals

Konoha Stadium

A line of Genins that are facing the people of near and far as they come to watch some fights, Naruto is bored as hell as he isn't listening to the ref Genma as he says "alright, have all of you got it?" as he looks at all of them, The rest nod and Naruto does it as he knows the rules he read them but Naruto has other things in mind as he thinks 'lets see, oge I need is somewhere near a certain village but what's it name again?' Naruto then hears who is fighting and he is not the person so he leaves to the stands.

As the first round is Samui vs Kankuro, Naruto knows it's going to be a short fight as he thinking on the matter of the name of a place that he could found a special metal as he knows it's impossible for anyone to get their hands on, The fight starts and in ten minutes Samui wins the fight as she helps out Kankuro who keep inside the wall with mark of the butt of her sword. People are laughing seeing this and Naruto chuckles.

The next fight is Sandra and a guy from Kabuto's team and Sandra beats the idiot by breaking his bones but doesn't kill, and once she was named the winner, she comes up to the stands and is next to Naruto, Then Naruto is called down to fight.

Naruto see who he facing as its Sasuko, And she is nervous as she knows Naruto is a lot stronger with more experience as she draws her weapon as she stand her ground as Naruto summons his scythe and he twirls it a bit kicking up the wind as both stare at each other as their wait for Genma to call it.

"Begin!" shouted Genma, both Naruto and Sasuko dash toward each other.

Soundtrack plays:Ready! Go by Kamen Rider girls

Naruto and Sasuko clash their weapons making a resounding clang as a gust of wind is blown throughout the whole stadium and everyone feels it as both push away from each other as Sasuko is in defensive stance, Naruto twirls his scythe. Sasuko is thinking 'He has trained to use weapons better, he is no longer a novice.' but she stops her thoughts as she sees Naruto vanish from sight as Naruto is behind her with the shadow covering his eyes as they are glowing red.

Naruto takes a swing and Sasuko dodges but she sees a small cut of both of her sleeve and hair, Sasuko lands then feels something wet and touches her cheek and looks at her hand. She is bleeding as she knows that Naruto isn't holding back.

Naruto throws the scythe toward her as he had mixed it with his chakra which caused the scythe to spin faster like a saw, Sasuko says "shit!" as she uses her two swords as shields to block the spinning scythe which she is pushed back against as there too force behind it. But the build up of wind was too powerful.

Sasuko never though wind chakra would be this powerful, as sparks flying from the metal of the weapons, Then Naruto says "Hurricane of the Wind god" as he hold up his hand as wind chakra on his hand "Gale Saw" and the scythe spins even faster then before and Sasuko doesn't know how much more she can hold on.

Sasuko breaks the lock but that was a mistake as she is slammed into the wall by the wind that was generated and the scythe is back into Naruto's hand.

But only for Naruto to throw it upward as it is spinning fast as it is moving past the stands and heading toward the Kage booth "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Demanded Minato but the scythe passes the Raikage and stabs something he turns to see a sound Shinobi who was about to kill him.

Song end

Then a big booming is heard from distract, Naruto says and his voice carries "Konoha is under attack!" Sandra appears by Naruto's side as Sasuko says "What was that?!" as she looks at Sandra, "I don't know what it is, the Sound had brought forth since they have other sands to summon" as Hinata and Samui hear the explanation then Kankuro and Temari appear.

"Wait Sandra you betray us?! Betray, our village?!" said Kankuro then he is wrapped up by sand and is slammed into the walls, the ground and enemy Ninja and he is screaming in pain while Temari is poked by sand for thirty minutes as Sandra "Go, I will handle this" said with a ring of sand forms around her.

Naruto jumps onto the high wall which he gets a better view as he sees a massive snake with lot of heads, Naruto is taken back by this as he says "huh….a hydra snake...alright then" Sasuko joins him as she ask "so what...is...it.." as she slowly stops talking as she notice the massive multi head snake, Naruto says "A summons of a snake." Sasuko says "I can see that but how do we take it down?!"

"Blow it up from the inside out. IT is not like a Hydra if it was I would not cut a head off at all." Said Naruto, Sasuko "How and with what?! It's gonna take something really strong to kill something that big!" as there's a battle going on behind as Hinata joins them along with Samui.

Naruto pulls out some TNT "How else this is remote activated. I push the button and boom snake gone" as Sasuko say "and how are you getting inside the thing as it destroys our home." The snake is destroying the village as it hisses and Naruto tosses it over his shoulder as he is going to make the snake swallow it whole and once that is gone, he will push the button and the snake blows up while the girls are following him.

"If I know my history about summoning, it's a mid or high summoning and I am not getting eaten at all but I will need the Toad sage's help...if he's ever in town" Said Naruto with a deadpan look on his face.

"What are you planning?" Asked Samui, Naruto doesn't say but this "oh i'm just going to have a closer look inside"

"Are you out of your mind!" they shout as all the girls stop and Naruto stops a few steps away as he says "well yeah, how cause can I blow it up?" They say "Oh yeah you have lost your mind." Said Hinata and Sasuko.

Naruto says "it's something I must do though" They are ready to stop him but he jumps onto the buildings as all both of them shout "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NARUTO."

But it's too late as Naruto goes ahead of them as samui says "I don't think he heard us", Hinata and Sasuko sigh as they can't believe this of Naruto.

With Naruto

Naruto leaping over building to destroyed building while thinking that he will get an earful from the girls after this, Naruto is looking at the snake and says "Well here goes nothing' as he is about to head toward the giant snake he hears.

"Summoning no Justus:bring down the house!" yelled a voice a bit back where Naruto is, Naruto knows who it is as from the sky, a giant toad with two swords on its back comes crashing down and lands on the snake hard, and Naruto says to himself "Good to know that he is here to help." as he hears.

Jiraiya says "Good thing I decide to come by for a visit or else I won't ever hear the end of it from you Naruto" he appears in Naruto, then he sees Naruto with a bomb "You're not planning on what I think you are?" said Jiraiya as he knows what Naruto is thinking.

Naruto hides it behind his back "Maybe" and Jiraiya sighs and says "You know the girls will kill you. But this is an invasion and you do what you need to do to win. Good luck as I have my toad open that thing's mouth"

Meanwhile at the rooftop near the stadium

Minato is thrown onto the ground with his primary arm missing, Ay lands beside him as he says "Don't tell me the once great Yellow Flash has grown too soft!" said Oroshimaru then the ground starts to crack under him and a fist comes out hitting him into the roof of the barrier. "Need a hand?" The being pulls himself out and it is Big Red as Raikage says "what the hell are you?"

"I am a demon and I am here to help you Raikage. Little Red has told me somethings about you and I would be happy to fight by your side." said Big Red as he notice Minato as he laying on his as he bleeding out from where his arm used to be, as Big Red sniffs as he says "he has a similar scent as little red but there is a big difference" as he walks over to Minato, grabs him and throws him toward a group of anbu that are on standby.

The Anbu catches him and starts working on him to save his life and they hear a hiss of pain and anger. A and Big Red turn to see Orochimaru with a burn as there's a piece of the barrier pierce into his body.

"That is better look for you snakey." Said Big Red as he gets ready to fight as Orochimaru says in point as he tries take out the piece from his body "You are going to pay for that then after your died I will experiment on you" says Orochimaru as Big red says "Try and found out if you could kill me."

Elsewhere

Sandra is looking at her sister and asks "Are you going to try and stop me along with having me release the one tails?" as Temari says "Sandra why are you doing this? You know why our village did this! Because of Konoha, we barely get funds and missions as our fedel lord gives most of our missions to them!"

Then they hear another set of footsteps, Sandra turns to see, they turn to see The former Third Hokage. "And how will attacking us make things better? In truth it won't be you would be without an ally and I told Minato time and time again to tell our Daimyo so he could talk to yours but he did not take my words of wisdom." as Sandra looks at him.

Then a stream of sand heads toward the retired hokage as the old man doesn't move or reacted as the sand went past him as it stab through a sound ninja into the chest, "It also seems that my old student manipulated your village and your sister found something that she never thought she would find. Love."

Sandra starts blushing as she tries to hide her blush but her sand on the other hand, as it takes a form of Naruto with hearts moving around, Sarutobi chuckles and says "It is nothing to be embarrassed about at all. It shows that you are able to come out of your shell. You have been alone for so long. But you don't have to be at all as long as you're willing to protect those you care about. That is where the true strength comes from the bonds you have formed and are willing to protect."

Sandra says "But I don't like my brother, he wears too much of Temari's make up as he calls it war paint and he's a perv" Sarutobi says "That I can see war paint has always been red not purple but when this is done I shall talk to the Fire Daimyo about Suna's problem and he will help for now why not take your brother and sister somewhere safe."

Sandra shakes her head and says "If it is alright with you I plan to help out." Sarutobi nods and Genma says "No worries I will watch them for her until she's back." Sandra nods as she places down both of them and wraps them with her sand and hardens then leaves with the 3rd.

With Naruto

Naruto is watching the toad forcely opens the snake's mouth, Naruto sighs and says "Here goes nothing and I am fucking insane at times." as he has no idea of how right he is as he makes a run for it as he knows the toad won't be able to hold it for long.

But however, he hears a voice that he never heard before"Sorry little spider but I'm afraid your plan ain't going to work." as Naruto turns to see.

—

 ***time freezed***

 **D:cliffhanger time! Hahahah!**

 **P:FINALLY DONE**

 **D:done? Who said we were done?! Or you mean the chapter?**

 **P: THIS PART YOU IDIOT!**

 **D:*do something to blaze that have him stop shouting which is putting a apple in his mouth***

 ***The apple is eaten quickly***

 **P:Thanks for the apple**

 **D:good, anyway who the person that naruto will face? Will he be able to blow up the snake? And will he have that earful from Hinata and sasuko? Tune in next time for dragon ba- wait…**

 **P: I think you mean Next time on Devil Trigger: Spider Style. Baka.**

 **D:yes that, so until next time, no flames are no longer welcome or else I will have a blaze here where you live and eat all of your food.**

 **P:I thought you were the bottomless pit between the two of us?**

 **D:I would go, but i'm tired up at the moment *i'm opening a gateway toward somewhere***

 **P:Have a good rest man.**

 ***dealt grabs blaze and drags him along into the gateway***

 **P:REALLY MAN REALLY?!**


End file.
